


The light to guide me home

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Body Shots, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Gambling, Harry as he was at 19 but is 21, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, historical Tomlinshaw, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 65,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was mesmerised by the guy on the bar.<br/>Laughing and singing along to the song, grinding and thrusting in time to the music, shaking his cocktail shaker.</p><p>“<em>Relax, don’t do it when you wanna come . Relax, don’t do it, when you wanna suck do it, relax don’t do it, when you wanna come</em>..”</p><p>Harry’s throat felt constricted, rooted to the spot.<br/></p><p>“<em>When you wanna come</em>…”</p><p>He came to his senses and edged through the crowd, not taking his eyes from the guy, gyrating and tossing his shaker. He flipped it down to a girl behind the bar and concentrated on his moves, grabbing his crotch, throwing his head back, tongue out.</p><p>Harry could feel himself getting hard in his pants. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.<br/>The guy was standing on the same spot but stamping his feet, arms aloft, rolling his hips suggestively.<br/>He brought his head forward to the crowd and locked eyes with Harry.<br/>His jaw fell open, mouth slack, pupils blown.</p><p>Or the one where Harry and his friends hit Vegas for post Uni blow out, he meets a bar owner called Louis who rocks his world. Pure lust overtakes them both but it's more, it's just so much more than that..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have come in to read my story, thank you so so much, I appreciate you very much a lot.  
> I have to firstly thank [Anna](http://annayolome.tumblr.com/), who has been absolutely amazing, helping me with just every single thing to do with this fic and making me the most amazing edits! I really don't know what I would do without her, she is my diamond friend.  
> To [Susette](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/), for being amazing and supportive and helping me sort this mess out, a great friend.  
> To [Vikki](http://larrybitsandbobs.tumblr.com/) for being a great friend and cheerleader x  
> The title is from Stockholm syndrome by One Direction which is quite fitting for these two.  
> A work of pure fiction.
> 
> I'm Shar, [tommosgun on tumblr](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/), come say hi xxx

The first thing to hit him was the heat.

They’d only just opened the plane doors and Harry could feel his t-shirt starting to stick to his body.  
Las Vegas in August! Who’s genius idea was that?  
Harry’s eyes automatically flicked to the blonde head in the seat in front of him.  
The rows of people were starting to stand up, rummage about in the overhead lockers, an air of excitement about the place.  
Vegas! Shit, they really were here.

The six of them who dragged each other kicking and screaming through uni, through every heartbreak, through every all nighter to get a paper out, fed each other through the penniless weeks, cried with each other through the dark and they all made it. They came out the other side, from their crappy little terraced house in Leeds with the leaky roof and the shitty heating, each and every one of them graduated with honours and here they were to celebrate that.

Liam, Niall, Zayn, Jesy, Pixie and Harry.

“Fuck it’s hot.” Niall thought he was whispering but his voice traveled.

“Li, nipple twist him please, remember what we said”, Zayn drawled, knocking Liam further into Niall.

“Ouch, ye twat.” Niall bit out.

“You know the rules, every time you moan about the heat, you get a nipple twist.” Zayn shrugged. “Choosing the fucking Mojave desert in August as pale as you are, yer a knob.”

“I won that rock, paper, scissors game fair and square and it was my choice and as we all love The Hangover, it was an easy choice.” Niall’s face was getting redder by the second, gesticulating and the heat getting to him.

“He’ll have no nipples left Zayn, we will have to think of something else because he is going to moan a lot.” Harry pulled the damp t shirt from his chest and pushed a hand through his sticky damp hair.

“Nialler, we have factor 70 for babies and we will smother your sweet Irish arse it every time we go out in the sun.” Pixie giggled, leaning over and pinching his cheeks.

“Thanks girls.” He preened at the attention. “Glad someone is looking out for me, I might need me nipples looking after, a bit of lotion rubbing in or something.” That earns him a bonk on the head from Jesy.

The queue of people started to move down the aisle, they grabbed their carry on’s and headed off.

They’d saved so hard, taking extra shifts at their jobs and staying in playing board games and having box set marathons. They managed to afford a hotel on the strip, it was one of the lesser known one, The Flamingo, but it was on the strip all the same.

They boarded the shuttle bus, it’s supposed to be air conditioned, there is a very faint cool waft of air every now and again but on the whole, it’s stifling. Liam and Zayn were more than happy to be so close yet so sweaty having being a couple for the last 18 months after skirting around each other for so long. The girls looked fresh and fragrant and sat excitedly chattering.  
Harry however, was less happy to be scrunched up next to Niall’s sticky arms and was conscious that the smell he could smell was his own armpits.

The bus crawled down the quicker back routes to get to the hotels but they could see some of the iconic landmarks. The Eiffel tower at the Paris hotel and the Stratosphere at the top of the strip.

“What are we doing first?” Niall turned sideways so his voice carried to the other four as well.

“A shower.” Harry eyed him. “Clean clothes, then some proper food and then whatever the hell you want.” Harry slapped Niall’s thigh. “I thought you had an itinerary for us?”

“I forgot it.” He murmured.

Zayn’s head shot around. “You forgot it, fucking hell." His laugh rang out around the bus.

“Niall, you spent hours doing that list, laminating it, how the HELL did you forget it?” Liam joined in, his gentle eyes crinkling with mirth.”

“Was reading it again in the toilet and umm left it.” Niall sniggered at himself.

“Huh, you always read porn on the bog, you maturing Nialler?” Pixie ruffled his hair up.

“Still got my porn in there I was just umm swotting up on what the agenda was.”

“And can you remember?” Harry probed.

“Nope.” Niall held his belly and laughed until he cried.

**

The queue to check in was snaking around ropes. The girls sat with the pile of luggage whilst the boys queued until they were next.

“Good afternoon Sir, we are the Horan party, if I do that thing where I pretend to shake your hand but really I hand you some dollars, can we get a room upgrade umm…” Niall leaned forward to read the man’s name tag. “Maurice?”

Maurice had seen every trick in the book but Niall was cute and had a funky accent so Maurice smiled sweetly at him.  
“That won’t be necessary Sir, we are all out of standard rooms so you all have complementary strip view rooms."

Niall puffed out his chest. “Maurice, you are a gentleman. Now, I just have one other request.” The other five all cleared their throats to try and get him to shut up.  
“Can you put me and this fine young man.” He pointed to Harry. “In a room miles away from these two fine upstanding fellows.” He gestured to Liam and Zayn. As I’d quite like a holiday where I don’t have to listen to those two having sex.”

Maurice choked a little on his own tongue but his eyes swept appreciatively over Zayn and Liam and then back to Niall.  
“You’re all on the same hallway but a few rooms apart Sir.”

Zayn hip checked Niall out of the way.  
“That’s amazing, thank you.”

Maurice primped at his hair a little and batted his eyelashes at Zayn.  
“No problem Sir, now, is there anything else I could help you with?”

Zayn leant further over the counter.  
“Can you recommend fun places for us to go as we umm lost our itinerary.”

Maurice smiled a tombstone tooth grin at Zayn.

“The hotel has many wonderful restaurants and bars to choose obviously.” He reeled off the spiel that he is supposed to do.  
“But if you are asking me for other recommendations then can I suggest the very lively bar just off strip, behind the hotel. It’s called 'Twist and Shout' and is very rainbow friendly.”  
No one could swear on it but they were sure he winked at them.

They collected their keycards and made their way through the casino to the bank of lifts.

“Did you have to?” Liam hissed at Niall, lifting his foot and kicking his bum.

“Hey, we know the exact noises you guys make when you..”

“NIALL!” Jesy threw her arms around his neck.  
“You did great, thanks for getting us an upgrade now can we forget about the Liam squeal and the Zayn grunt and get on with enjoying the holiday?”

***

The opening riff to 'Twist and shout' rang out through the bar. Nick and Louis jumped up and took their places, cocktail shakers at the ready.

" _Well shake it up baby now, shake it up baby, twist and shout, twist and shout._ " The boys gyrated their hips in perfect time to the music, shaking the cocktails, singing all the words.

"Tequila hour." Cher shouted to the patrons over the noise, placing salt pots out with wedges of lemon and lime.

“ _You know you got me going now, got me going_.” Louis and Nick thrusting their hips, cheers ringing out from the customers.

“ _Just like I knew you would, knew you would_.” The boys bending their knees starting to go lower, their hips grinding it time.

Cher was ready, jugs of Margarita’s and lines of glasses, she began to pour, dollars lined up on the bar, the place was buzzing.

Nick noticed a customer enter, he turned to Louis and widened his eyes.

“Red alert.” He mouthed to Louis. Louis knew, it was code for trouble and trouble in the form of Warren, had just walked in.

Louis curled his lip at Nick and thrusted even harder to the music, flicking his fringe and gyrating his hips. Warren was mesmerized.

As the music changed to Guns N' Roses, they both jumped down from the bar, grabbing the pitchers of Margarita’s and serving the waiting customers their drinks.

“Cher, two o'clock, weeping Warren.” Louis bellowed into Cher’s ear whilst Axl Rose sang 'Paradise City'.

Cher’s mouth gaped open and then she burst out laughing.  
“How the fuck do you do it?”

Louis grinned and shrugged. “I’m addictive obviously.”

'Twist and Shout' was Nick and Louis' bar. Louis had worked there two years and co-owned it for one. Cher was employed after word of mouth spread about how great this LGBT friendly bar was and how much of a good time you had there and it was much cheaper than bars on the strip and so Nick and Louis needed another pair of hands because the bar was so busy.

“Louis.” Warren droned over the music.  
“Do you get a break soon? I’d like to talk.”

“Hi umm Wazza, I errrm, I won’t be on a break for at least a couple of hours.” Louis put a mock sympathetic frown on his face, he could hear Nick howling with laughter at the end of the bar.

“Go enjoy your weekend mate, go have fun, make the most of it.”

Warren folded his arms defensively. “I just need five minutes of your time.”

Louis looked at Nick to save him, Nick was having none of it, this was far too much fun.

“G’won, you go have five minutes with Darren.”

“Warren.” He corrected.

“Of course.” Nick was being a sarcastic arsehole and Louis was going to kill him.

Louis kicked Nicks ankle as he left the bar to go and have five minutes outside with Warren.

“Louis I umm, I can’t stop thinking about the other night and I umm, it shouldn’t have happened and I’m definitely not gay because I love Lucinda with all my heart and we are getting married in less than a month and it was just like a drunken mistake but like umm I can’t stop thinking about it and I umm I feel guilty but umm it’s just that..”

“You want some more?” Louis looked the epitome of cool, fashionably shaggy hair, black denim cut offs black tank.

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

“NO.” He belted out, then looked at the ground. “Yes.” He whispered.

Louis allowed a self satisfied smirk pass over his lips before replying .

"Warren, mate, I'm not the answer to your confusion, you need to clear your mind and decide what you really want."

“I umm I want..” Warren bit his lip. “Yeah, you’re right Louis, I need to sort my head out.”  
“Exactly Warren, good luck mate, better get on.” Louis thumbed to the door, winked at him and walked back into the bar.

“Fucking twat I’ll get you back for that.” Louis goes to punch Nick in the balls but he moved away just in time.

“Now now, making grooms cry in your bed seems to be a speciality of yours, you need to treat them better Tommo, like I do.”

“Made him scream in ecstasy first before he had the huge guilt trip.” Louis grinned proudly.”  
“At least he had a nicely throbbing prostate whilst he had his meltdown."

“Ugh.” Cher walked past them carrying a jug of Mojito  
“Can we talk about something other than arse sex please?”

The boys looked at each other and laughed.  
“No more grooms to be for me.” Louis shook his head.  
“Wonder why they all wanna try before they are taken down the aisle?”

“And you just wanna take ‘em down the arse.” Nick cackled at his own joke.

“I’m versatile.” Louis turned to a waiting customer, getting him a bottle of beer getting himself a nice little tip at the same time.

“I need to be more choosy.” Louis turned and batted his eyelashes at Nick.  
“I hit rock bottom with you and then slowly I have improved my choices.” He turned away grinning at his own put down of Nick.

“Improved have you? What to crying men in your bed, yeah, great choice is that.”

“Fuck off, that Brad last week was a stunner and he could go like a demon, didn’t get a wink of sleep.”

Nick raked his hand through his completely vertical quiff. “He was so mine as well and you fucking zoned in on him.” He hip checked Louis out of the way to get to the tap of draught cider.

“He was not yours at all, he had tunnel vision when he saw me.” Louis scowled indignantly.

“The next really hot guy through that door is mine, I have first dabs on him.” Nick posed, hands on hips.

“Now now Nicholas, you know it’s a level playing field, fair game and all that.” Nick shook his head.  
“I bet you ten dollars the next hot guy through that door is mine.” Nick mock spat into his hand and held it out to Louis. Louis gingerly shook the edge of his pinkie finger, pulling a face at him.

“Why do you do it to yourself, you know you’re going to lose.” Louis poured ice cold pinot for a group of girls.

“We’ll see.” Nick flounced off to serve a group of lads at the far end of the bar.

Louis grinned to himself. He loved their banter, loved his job, loved his life in Vegas.

**

“How do I look?” Niall posed for Harry, white t-shirt and the palest skinny jeans with white Chuck Taylors.

“Wonderful dahhhling.” Harry lisped, searching for something to wear that wouldn’t be instantly covered in sweat.  
He chose an old check shirt that he’d ripped the arms off and some cut offs, hanging low on his hips, his sculptured v-lines on show.

“Will I do?” He pushed his hair into an artsy fallen over quiff.

“Hipster cool my dear.” Niall brushed imaginary bits from Harry’s gaping shirt.

“Let’s go get ’em shall we?”

They knocked for Pixie and Jesy, they were putting the finishing touches to their outfits, applying more hairspray and perfume.

“Stinks.” Niall winked at Harry, he loved winding the girls up.

“Not as much as you did on that shuttle to the hotel.” Pixie curled her lip and wafted her hand across her nose.

All ready they knocked for Liam and Zayn, they both emerged looking effortlessly cool in tanks and jeans, both model material.

“We’re gonna knock’em dead.” Niall linked arms with the girls, making their way down endless corridors towards the lifts.

“One thing I remember from the itinerary was our first gamble has to be in Caesars so shall we go do that first?”

“Yeah.” They all responded. Liam looking at Zayn and lifting his eyebrows excitedly.  
“Can’t believe we are really here.” Zayn jumped onto Liams back and he piggybacked him to the lift.

They lost a few dollars between them in Caesars Palace, wandered the strip when they got bored and took photos of each other with various land marks behind them. Starving, they decided to eat at Jimmy Buffets, devouring their food and drinking ice cold beers.

They were all knackered, their body clocks screaming at them to sleep but they were in the neon playground, sleep could wait.

“What was the name of that bar the guy on the desk recommended?” Liam pondered as they all decided they’d had quite enough wandering about and needed a nightcap and bed.

“Umm let me think, it was a song. Oh yeah, 'Twist and Shout'”. Harry grinned at his own excellent memory.  
"Said it was off strip, behind the hotel, shall we go see if we can see it? One for the road."

"I want a huge cocktail." Jesy squealed.

"I think we should all do tequila." Pixie waggled her eyebrows at them all.

"No, remember the last tequila night?" Niall grimaced. "We promised never to speak of tequila ever again." He bent over, mock vomited.

"You'd have been ok, it was the fucking kebab, extra chili sauce that did it barf boy." Zayn took the last few drags of his cig and ground it out under his boot.

"There it is." Harry pointed to the hot pink sign, a rainbow flag adorned from the canopy, the music thumping out from the bar.

They pushed open the door. Two guys were mixing cocktails on top of the bar, gyrating to 'Relax' by Frankie goes to Hollywood, it was like a scene from 'Coyote Ugly'.

Harry faltered as he entered. Jesy crashing into the back of him. He was mesmerized by the guy on the bar.  
He was stunning, laughing and singing along to the song, grinding and thrusting in time to the music, shaking his cocktail shaker.

“ _Relax, don’t do it when you wanna come . Relax, don’t do it, when you wanna suck do it, relax don’t do it, when you wanna come_..”

Harry’s throat felt constricted, rooted to the spot.  
Louis shook the cocktail again, flipping it this way and that.

“ _When you wanna come_ …”

He came to his senses and edged through the crowd, not taking his eyes from the guy, gyrating and tossing his shaker. He flipped it down to a girl behind the bar and concentrated on his moves, grabbing his crotch, throwing his head back, tongue out.

Harry could feel himself getting hard in his pants. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.  
The guy was standing on the same spot but stamping his feet, arms aloft, rolling his hips suggestively.  
He brought his head forward to the crowd and locked eyes with Harry.  
His jaw fell open, mouth slack, pupils blown. His head spun to Nick and then back to Harry.

“ _Relax don’t do it when you wanna go to it, relax don’t do it, when you wanna come._.”

Their eyes were fixed.

“ _Hit me with your laser beam.._ ”

Still their eyes bore into each other

Harry’s hand coming down to adjust his trapped dick.  
Louis not missing a thing.

“ _When you wanna come.._ ”

Louis licked his lips and grinned.

“ _Come._ ”

Louis opened his mouth, ran his finger down his tongue, dropping it to his crotch and running it down his dick.  
Harry almost came in his pants. Every sense was on heightened alert, every nerve in his body was jumping, every inch of flesh was tingling. He had never felt such a physical pull in his whole life before.

The others had inched their way closer to the bar, bellowing out a drinks order to the girl. Harry didn’t want to tear his eyes away, didn’t want to miss this. Whatever this was?

Zayn thrust a drink in his hand, some of the icy beer sloshing onto his bare chest, running down into the waistband of his cutoff’s.

The song finished and jumped straight into 'Jean Genie'. Louis pointed at Harry and jumped off the bar. Harry’s pulse fluttered.

They worked for a few minutes clearing the backlog of customers that needed serving, Louis’ eyes constantly flicking back to Harry.

Nick was watching him too, open admiration and blatantly checking him out. Harry didn’t notice, he couldn’t tear his eyes from the guy dressed all in black.

Louis whispered something to Nick and came around the bar to Harry. He radiated this glow, had a luminous quality, all eyes followed him as he made his way through the crowd and made it to Harry.  
Harry inhaled, his breath stuttering back out, this person and all that he was, was invading his senses. He leaned in to shout in Harry’s ear.

“Fancy some fresh air?”

Harry just nodded, his coordination and communication skills were shot to pieces.

Louis took his beer and put it down, grabbed his hand and lead him through the crowd, towards the door and maybe, just maybe Harry could take a breath then and not feel like his lungs were exploding with fire.

Louis led them down the side of the bar to where the rubbish bins were, crowding him into the corner.

“What’s your name? I’m Louis by the way.”

“Harry.” He swallowed thickly, his hand sparking where they were joined.

“Have we met? I mean, have I see you before, like, you seem, you umm I feel like I know you.” Louis was looking at Harry, vibrant and overwhelming, taking him in, raking his eyes all over him making Harry feel like he could combust.

“I umm, I don’t think we’ve..I would have remembered.” Harry rasped out. The scent from Louis was overpowering him, his legs felt like they wouldn't hold him up for much longer. The jetlag mixed with too much to drink on top of sensory overload was a heady mixture and Harry felt like he was seconds away from passing out.

“You’re British? Shit, I can’t..”

Harry just stared, his bottom lip completely in his mouth, biting down on it to keep him from sinking.  
Louis leaned over. “Can’t believe you walked into my bar.” His lips grazing Harry’s jaw making a tiny whimper leave him, his dick swelling fast in his pants.  
“You smell so good.” Louis continued, his hot breath feeling like fire on Harry’s neck.  
“Can I?” His lips trailed up to Harry’s mouth, brushing his lips against his, igniting him, sucking Harry’s bruised bottom lip into his, feeling Harry whine he kissed him, deep and with intent, feeling Harry yield, kissing him back. Louis leaning into Harry, each feeling the other one’s erection pushing against them, making the kiss more frantic.

“Can umm, where are you staying? I wanna... Can I take you home tonight?” Louis’s eyes were blazing pure lust at Harry and he was powerless to resist.

“Ye-yeah.” He managed to choke out.  
“I’m umm my head is mashed, been up more than 24 hours now but God yeah.”

Their mouths crashed again, Louis’ hands going inside Harry’s open shirt, his thumbs brushing his nipples making Harry buck into Louis, chasing some pressure for his poor throbbing cock.

“Are you as desperate as me?” Louis asked, not waiting for a reply. “I need to come right now.” He went on.  
His hand coming down between them both and pushing into Harry’s painfully hard dick.

Harry was gone, lost to this person and his gorgeous mouth and piercing eyes.

“Need to come too.” He managed to grate out, his erection chafing on his underwear.  
Louis’ hand was grazing down him, bringing equal amounts of pleasure and sweet pain.

Louis didn’t need further invitation, his hand was on Harry’s fly, unzipping his and feeling into his pants to free his poor needy cock.  
Harry reciprocated, both stood there in the shadows of the alley way on a balmy August night, hands around each other, feeling, gripping, swiping over the heads for some much needed lubrication.

“Bring us both off Harry.”

Louis adjusted so Harry could get a hold of the both of them, pushing their flesh together, his huge hand wrapping around them both and finding a pace. Their mouths met, not properly kissing, just panting into each other and Harry worked his magic, their grunts and moans becoming constant until they both come within seconds of each other.  
Harry bent over slightly, exhausted but feeling electrified.

He swiped across the heads of their swiftly diminishing erections and brought his thumb up to his mouth.

“Share?” Louis craned his neck, Harry’s thumb being sucked into Louis mouth, Louis leaning over to kiss Harry so they could share the moment.

“Fuck, I need to get back to work.” Louis zipped himself up as Harry wiped his hand on a Jimmy Buffet napkin from his pocket.

“Until later yeah? This was just a taster.” Louis grabbed another kiss.  
“Wait for me won’t you?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

Louis planted one last kiss and walked backwards down the alley.

“You are hot as fuck you know that right?”

Harry lowered his lashes, his shoulders shaking, chuckling.

“Mutual.” He brought his eyes up to meet Louis’ in the dim light.  
“The horniest thing I have ever seen is you dancing on that bar.”

Louis huffed out a laugh, sharp teeth on show, eyes glinting, pride making his chest puff out.  
“I’ll give you a private dance later.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Harry ran his tongue over his still bitter lips, heat radiating from him, smirking at Louis and their incredibly hot encounter.

Louis stared at Harry lewdly, open appreciation for him. He turned and jogged off waving his hand as he did so, leaving Harry reeling from their shared experience.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Niall grabbed Harry on his way back in.  
Zayn and Liam grinding filthily on the dance floor, the girls doing shots with a crowd at the end of the bar.

"I umm, I just had an encounter."

Niall eyed him suspiciously, lip curling at one side.

"I umm just connected with someone in here and had the wildest 10 minutes of my life."

Niall held his hand up.

"If it involves jizz I don't wanna know."

Harry automatically lifted his hand, looking down at his palm.

"Eww go wash now, I'm going back to join the girls, come and join us when you've washed up."

Harry grinned, his eyes searching out Louis behind the bar, dancing away to the music, pouring green coloured shots into tiny thumb sized glasses.

Louis ran the bottle over the line of glasses with effortless ease, the crowd of customers picking them up, Louis held his hand up halting them from drinking, waiting for a second until the beat dropped in the song and then banging his hand down on the bar as they all downed their drinks in unison, banging their glasses back on the bar, Louis holding court, all eyes on him, baying for another round of shots from him.

Harry was hypnotised watching him work the crowd, he had them in the palm of his hand.

Cher grabbed a microphone and hollered.  
"Sambucaaaaa."

Louis and Nick nodded to each other, the music changed to 'Great balls of fire.'

" _You shake my nerve and you rattle my brain_."

They tossed Sambuca bottles to each other, putting on a show.

" _Too much love drives a man insane_."

They rolled their heads around their shoulders in perfect time with each other.

" _You broke my will, oh what a thrill_."

They both shook their bodies, like a jolt of lightning hit them.

The music was muted and the whole bar took over the singing.

The noise was deafening, the atmosphere buzzing.

" _Goodness gracious great balls of fire_."  
They both grabbed their crotches, swivelling their hips.

A flash of heat hit Harry's groin, a throb low and deep. He'd had his hands on him, made him come. He felt the sweat prickle his neck, he couldn't help but stare and Louis knew. Knew he had the whole room.

They served out shots of flaming Sambuca and the dollars were rolling in, the bar was packed, the customers loving their night out.

Just before he jumped off the bar Louis glanced for Harry, poking his tongue through his teeth, closing his eyes and giving a slight nod.

Harry was hard again in his pants. What the fuck was happening? He'd had many club encounters with hot dudes, blow jobs in toilets, hand jobs in the back of taxi cabs but this, just a look from Louis was making the heat curl throughout his body. And he was taking him home. He got to properly worship this spectacular man.

Harry kept an eye on everyone.

Zayn and Liam kept having dance, a drink, a snog in a booth, Zayn sat on Liam’s knee.

Pixie and Jesy dancing on a table of the booth.

Niall had pulled a girl and was wowing her with his accent and she loved it.

The music began to wind down, slowly couples pulled each other in close, lips on necks and hips grinding into each other.

Louis kept Harry in his sights, serving drinks but managing to speak to Harry with his eyes.  
Sultry suggestive looks, his eyes so expressive, sending Harry into a tailspin.

“Guys, that fella behind the bar wants to take me home, I don’t know what to do, what do you think?”

The girls just looked at each other and laughed.  
“You’ve barely torn your eyes from him Haz.”

Harry sniggered into his hand, disguised by a cough.  
“I have not.” He spluttered indignantly.

“Shut up you bloody have.” Rolling their eyes and clicking their tongue at him.

“Just be careful, text us when you are there ok mate?” Liam stopped kissing Zayn long enough to give him the safety speech and then went back to kissing.

Harry glanced back over, Nick and Louis were chatting, their eyes on Harry. He felt his skin prickle on his neck, wondering what they were saying about him.

They others finished their drinks off and were ready to leave.  
Harry was in a bit of a predicament, does he stay, presuming their agreement is still on or play it cool and look like he is leaving?

He’s sat pondering his dilemma when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon buttons, I have a free pass out of here, my colleagues are doing the cleaning and I have an empty apartment to take advantage of.

Harry looked at the others and widened his eyes, excitement nipping at his belly.  
“Umm yeah ok, ready when you are.” Harry stood up and gave a feeble wave to the others.  
They all watched him walk off, trailing after Louis who walked with a strutting gait which made everyone in the room turn and watch him.

“I’ve let them two have the car, we can walk it’s not far at all.” Louis waved in a vague direction.

Harry moved along side him once they were out of the door.

“Umm you sure it’s ok?” He chewed his lip nervously, eyes darting to Louis.

“I think your roommate might have had something to say about the noises I want to hear you make for me tonight.”

Harry inhaled a sharp breath. “Oh?” He tried to sound casual but you could hear the slight tremor in his voice.

Louis stopped and leaned in for a kiss.

“Hope you’re not too tired.”

His eyes wandered from his eyes to his mouth.

“I’m shattered but probably past it now so umm we’ll see, don’t judge my performance on tonight, I am running on empty.”

 

Louis snorted a laugh, his head tilting back a little.  
“It’s ok, let me do all the work.”

Harry was utterly bewitched by this man.

“I think I’ll be ok.” Harry found some boldness and grabbed for Louis’ arm, pushing him to the wall and crowding him in for a kiss, his tongue sweeping in, the tang of beer and the sweetness of the gum Harry was chewing fusing together in their mouths.

Louis whined, pushing his body into Harry, letting him feel the growing heat.  
"What are you in to?"

"Hmm most things, I'll try anything once."  
Louis cocked his head to one side.  
"Have I met my match at last?"

Harry raised his eyebrows his lip quirking.  
"Maybe?" He teased.

“Come on lets go.” Louis grabbed him and pulled him along.

Their steps came with more urgency as they turned a corner and Louis pulled them towards a modern looking apartment block.

Louis unlocked the door, the cool aircon hitting their sticky skin.  
Harry sent a simple text saying 'Here.' Then locked and pocketed his phone.  
Louis dropped his keys on a shelf and lifted his arm, turning his head to sniff his pits.

"Go grab a drink. I'll go shower."

"Don't umm you don't have to on my account, I umm...you smell good to me."

Louis' eyes saucered.

"Marry me.." He barked out, grabbing hold of Harry and linking his arms loosely around his waist.

"I don't smell too fresh myself so let's just be sweaty together." Harry suddenly felt some nerves swoop down into his belly, watching for Louis' reaction.

"Let's get sweatier." Louis' eyes scanning Harry's face, dark shadows leaving smutty imprints on his cheeks from lack of sleep.

"Yeah let's." Harry's voice a slow drawl, heat pooling in his groin as Louis fingers trace circles on his spine.

"Can I ride you? I umm, I need to take full advantage of that dick you've got there and it's been awhile since I umm..."

"Yeah." Harry's eye bore into him.  
"God yeah, your arse..."

Louis brought his hands around and unbuttoned the one and only fastened button.

"What was the point of this?" Louis swept it from Harry's shoulders, lust and a damn good aircon making him shudder.

"Well I was hot but needed to put something on," Harry's head fell to the left as Louis nosed along where his neck met his shoulder.

"Such a shame covering up this." Louis hands sliding over Harry's taut skin, the dips of his ribs and abs flexing and fluttering at Louis' touch.

Harry slid his hands under the edge of Louis' black tank.  
"Your turn." Harry's voice cracking as Louis sucked a bruise into his collarbone, frissons of desire zipping down his spine.  
His hands roaming over Louis' tight compact body, his waist dripping in so dramatically and out again for an unbelievable curve to his bum.

Harry pulled the tank over Louis' head, his eyes drinking in the sight of Louis, deep tanned skin, ink littering his body and the most sinful curvaceous dips Harry had ever seen.

"Fuck." Harry blurted out.  
His mouth trailing along Louis' collarbones, inhaling deeply through his nose at Louis' intoxicating smell, the pheromones having the desired effect making Harry swell painfully in his pants, his hand having to come and adjust to free his poor cock to grow unrestricted.

Harry held Louis under his bum and hitched him up, pushing his back into the wall. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, clinging on around his neck as Harry's teeth sunk into Louis flesh, the sting making Louis gasp as Harry's tongue came as a soothing balm, sucking gently at him, muttering compliments as his soft swollen lips moved against Louis shoulder.

"Beautiful." Harry murmured, totally focused on Louis and his body.  
Louis shuddered, helpless in Harry's arms. Louis was used to taking the lead, being the dominant one, fucking these boys who came and went in his bar. But Harry was a match for him, a thrill shuddering throughout his body as Harry continued to unravel Louis slowly with his mouth and tongue.

"You smell so fucking good. Wanna taste.."

Louis whined, his cock trapped against Harry's hard belly, rolling his hips to create some friction, waves of frenzied desire erupting throughout his body.

Harry's eyes met Louis, they just stared for a few beats. Blown pupils, matching hunger mirroring each other.

"You want me to just blow you here or..?"

Louis snapped out of his trance.

"Bed." He tipped his head to the right, Harry carried him towards the door, peppering his shoulder with kisses as he walked.  
Louis held out his hand and pushed the door open. A large bed centred in a neatish room. A few discarded clothes on a chair and a cold cup of tea by the bed but it was clean and mostly tidy. Harry carried him over to the bed.

"I was so mesmerized by you tonight."

Louis blinked up at Harry, his mouth curving into a smile.  
"Same actually." Louis voice surprising him at how deep and low it was.

Harry chuckled. "I bet you say that to all the boys." Staring at him, moving from eyes to mouth, his breath hitching at how Louis was looking back at him.

He set him down on the bed, crawling over him to trail his lips over the exposed skin of his upper body.

"Want to feel you in me." Louis whimpered at Harry's relentless mouth.

"All in good time, I'm fighting exhaustion to pull my best moves on you." Harry snorted at his own jokes.  
"Indulge me, please."

Louis let his hands slide over Harry's sides.  
"Do what you want, I'm going nowhere."

Harry hummed against Louis skin, the slight tang of saltiness and sweet warm flesh on his tongue.

"Can I?" Harry slid his fingers in the waistband of Louis pants. Louis nodding his approval and Harry slowly peeling them down revealing such a pretty cock. Foreskin pushed back showing the velvet soft sensitive skin of the head, the end shiny with precome. His length hard and straight, above average length and girth, Harry had the memory of how it felt in his hand but was longing to see it properly.

"Lovely." Harry murmured.

"You're so polite." Louis' breath erratic, laid feeling almost exposed as Harry just took his time admiring.

Harry finally touched him, his fingertips tracing down his length, rock hard and twitching at the contact. Wrapping his hand around, Louis grateful for the pressure to ease the throb. Harry slowly moved his hand up and down, hooding the head with his foreskin creating some friction and making Louis hiss with pleasure, the muskiness of his scent making Harry's mouth water. Needing to taste him now he bowed his head and lapped at the head, soft gentle strokes with his tongue, just relishing the taste and heat. Louis letting out soft mewling sounds making Harry grin and sneak a look up at him, seeing his lips parted his eyelids flickering and a deep flush growing in his cheeks.

Harry went in for the kill, swallowing him down making Louis buck his hips, cursing at the swift change in heat and pressure.  
"Fuuuuuck." He rolled out, Harry hearing Louis' bare feet rustling against the sheets as he rubbed his heels.  
Harry was loving this, slowly watching the sexiest man he had ever seen, lose his shit, he was on a huge power trip.

Harry popped off, admiring his own handiwork as Louis' cock glistened.

"Lube?" He prompted and quickly went back in for more, Louis leaning over, pulling the drawer out too far and it's contents spilling all over the floor.

"Oh bollocks." He groaned. Throwing his head back down on the pillow, cursing his clumsiness.

Harry quickly assessed the pile of crap on the floor and saw the large pump of lube.

"S'big." Harry drawled, leaning over and retrieving it from the floor.

"My dick? Why thank you kind sir." Louis snorted and Harry replied by swallowing even more and making the words stick in Louis' throat, humming and smirking at the strangled noises coming from Louis' lips.

Harry really loved sucking dick, like really loved it and Louis' was such a great dick.  
Harry pulled his best moves, having no gag reflex meant he could deep throat so much of him and then pull him out and concentrate on the head, loving the fact that it was Louis wanting to make Harry moan but at the moment, the opposite was happening.

Harry popped off.  
"Can I?" He pumped some lube onto his fingers, tapping Louis' bum, letting him know what he wanted to do.

"Just do what you want." Louis gasped as Harry swirled his tongue around the head.  
Harry nudged his legs open, tapping his knees to bring them up and smearing the cold lube on Louis' bum.

Louis jumped at the contact, Harry holding up his dick with his left hand and using the thumb of his right hand to do a circular motion around his hole, feeling the puckered skin flutter under his touch.

"Just, fuck Harry, just get your fingers in, I need...I just want.."

Harry smiled around the head of his dick, hearing Louis, that supercool guy from the bar, losing it to Harry's touch boosted his ego just a little.

He switched to his middle finger, circling but adding pressure and sliding in, Louis digging his heels into the mattress and lifting his bum, meeting Harry's finger, pushing against it and sinking it deeper.

"More." Louis ground out, his face screwed up a little in concentration.

Harry lined up a second finger and as he pushed in, swallowed Louis deeper into his throat.

"F-ucking...ohhhhhh shit."  
Harry sliding against Louis' swollen prostate with his long fingers making his hips stutter about.

"No, jeee-z I need..."

Louis leant down and grabbed a condom from the pile of crap from the drawer, hauled Harry up, his mouth wet and obscenely red from all the cock sucking. Louis felt Harry's fingers slide out of him as he maneuvered them.

"Why have you still got clothes on? Why?" Louis whined, pulling at Harry's clothes until he was naked too.

"C'mere." Louis' voice was whiny and desperate. Rolling the condom down Harry's cock, pushing him to the bed, totally taking charge, positioning himself over Harry, lifting up his dick and stilling.

"Need this so fucking much." Louis breathed before sinking down slowly, loud huffs and cries as he let his quivering thighs take the strain, not stopping until he was filled up with Harry's cock, tight inside of him.

He threw his head back, exhaling a breath. Harry looking up at the exposed column of Louis throat, a fine sheen of sweat over his torso.

Louis swiveled his hips, creating delicious sensations for himself, bubbles of desire bursting throughout his body.

He slowly brought his head back down, eyes still closed. He licked his lips and opened his eyes.  
“Fuck I feel so full.” His eyes filled with desire, blazing down at Harry.

“You want to set the pace or do you need..?” Harry’s voice deep and breathy as he tried to come to terms with the heat enveloping his cock.

“Gimme some please.” Louis appeared to be in a haze, is pupils blown.

Harry gently bounced upwards creating vibrations inside of Louis and making his mouth drop open.

“Fuck.”

Harry clenched his own bum and just gave the tiniest of bounces.

“Th-that so fucking good Harry.” Louis just soaked up the sensations.

Harry grabbed Louis hips and held him up slightly whilst he thrust into him with more insistence. Louis leant forward and grasped at Harry’s chest, his bum leant further backwards as Harry kept up the pace, the friction changing for Louis, made him gasp and huff out a deep moan, Harry slid his hands around from his hips to his arse and felt his cock disappearing into Louis.

Louis leant further forward and caught Harry for a kiss. Tongues clashing and licking into each other’s mouths, Louis nipping at Harry’s full lips then slotting them together for a deeper kiss, all the time Harry bouncing him, losing his rhythm a little as the feelings and sensations overwhelm him.

Louis broke the kiss, inhaled deeply though his nose, head back again he got up on his knees and started bouncing on Harry’s dick, breathy noises soon turn louder and deeper as he picked up his pace, Harry supported his hips once again as he rode him fast.  
Rising up and slamming down, his cock leaked heavily as the noises became louder, making Harry’s cock throb so deliciously, his spine exploding with sensations.

“F-uuuuuck.” Louis punched out as his pace never faltered and he powered on.

Harry raised his knees a little, taking some of the strain for Louis and helping him get better aim and helping him get what he needed.

“Need to come.” Louis ground out.

“You want..?” Harry reached for his cock to give him a hand.

“S’ok, you’re doing ahhhhhhh you’re doing fine.” His body bathed in sweat, his face glowing.

Harry redoubled his efforts, angling his hips to give him maximum aim at his prostate and bucking his hips.

Louis’ cries became so loud, so deep and throaty and Harry could feel he was so close, having to hold back from freefalling but Louis was coming, he was wailing and jerking about on Harry’s cock and Harry couldn’t hold it in any longer and he joined him in the frenzy of orgasm, their bodies convulsing together.

Louis collapsed down onto Harry’s body, sweat and come mixing to make it slippy, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and waited for his dick to fall out of him and to retrieve the condom.

“Insane.” Louis puffed as his breathing began to calm down, basking in the sensations still surging through his body.

“You’re umm you’re pretty good.”

Harry huffed out a laugh.  
“Only pretty good? Hmm not sure I’m happy about that, can we up it a level do you think?”

“Stop fishing for compliments, you’re fit and you know it and that cock of yours does its job well.”

Harry snuffed out a laugh. “Glad to be of service.”

“A while since I had a really good fuck like that, it’s usually blokes who are full of bravado in the bar and then bottle it once they get here and it ends up me fucking them but umm yeah, I have met my match.”

Harry leant up and planted a kiss onto Louis’ shoulder.  
“Though my brain was going to explode when I was coming then, death by fucking, what a way to go.”

Louis looked down at Harry.  
“You look done in, bound to be I suppose. Look you can stay over if you don’t mind laying in my sweat and come cos I aren’t showering til morning.”

Harry leant up and kissed his shoulder again, licked at the damp skin and closed his eyes.

“I can do filthy til morning as long as you let me shower before I go out in public.”

Louis reached for Harry’s lips.  
“Deal.” He murmured as they kissed .

Harry woke up to the sun shining in his eyes and a heat pressing into his back and it took him a few seconds of squeezing his eyes shut and a couple of deep breaths until he remembered.  
Louis.

Harry grinned to himself. He still had the haze of exhaustion hanging over him but he also had that deep satisfying feeling after really good sex. His thighs were aching, his lips felt raw and his back was niggling but it was all worth it.

He felt Louis stirring behind him, felt a nudge from a semi interested dick.

He ducked his head and grinned into the sheet.

"You awake?" Louis voice had a cute morning rasp to it

"Umm yeah, quick shower and I'll be out of your hair."

"S'ok no rush, I don't go to the bar til 12ish today."

Harry fished on the floor for his phone from his pocket, 10.15 glowed on his screen along with several messages.

Harry turned over and found himself in Louis' arms.

"You been cuddling me all night?"

"What can I say I'm a superb big spoon." Louis wiggled his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry snorted a laugh. "You are very much an excellent big spoon, thank you I haven't been cuddled like that in umm in a while."

Harry's voice dropped down, his brow furrowing.

"I love a good cuddle." Louis admitted, nestling into the dip of Harry's neck.  
"I bet we bloody stink."

Harry laughed planting a soft kiss to Louis hair. "You might have to boil wash these sheets you know?"

Louis lifted his head and looked up at Harry.  
"Worth it though eh?"

Harry looked at Louis, cheekiness dancing in his eyes.  
"Oh very much so."

"You want to take first shower?" Harry ran his hand down Louis' side, feeling the dips of muscle and the slight bump of ribs.

"Wouldn't it be more fun to do it together?" Louis nudged him with his elbow, jumping out of bed, his semi bobbing about.

"Oh I umm, yeah." Harry followed him, lingering in the hallway whilst Louis took a pee.

"Hate having to wait for my dick to go down in the morning so I can piss, is yours like that?"

Harry grinned so wide at this, he'd never met anyone so open after only knowing them such a short time.

"Umm yeah, same." You could hear the mirth in Harry's voice.

"What?" Louis voice echoed around the bathroom. "What's so funny?"

"Erm you, oversharing your bathroom habits the morning after the night before."

Louis cackled, popping his head around the door.  
"You had your fingers and dick in my arse last night, a bit of piss talk never hurt anyone."

Harry shook his head at him.  
"I umm need to pee too so hurry up and all that."

Louis flushed and walked to the sink, flipping the shower on as he passed it.

"The running water will help you go."  
Louis quipped as he dried his hands and left Harry alone.

\--

"How long have you lived here?" Harry asked as he lathered up watching Louis rubbing the soap into his belly.

"Umm three years now, worked for Nick at the bar for a year and then Grandad passed away and left me some money and I bought into the bar and became co-owner."

Harry raised his eyebrows, impressed at Louis co-owning a business at his age.

"You must like it out here then?"

Louis thought for a beat. "It just kinda happened, I umm I think I was looking for something, the bright lights of Vegas were calling. It's a lot different from Doncaster." Louis grinned rolling his eyes.  
"I need a lot of stimulation, what can I say?"

Louis ducked his head under the flowing water, let it cascade down his face. Harry was awestruck. Louis was the most beautiful man he's ever seen and stood naked and unabashed, dripping wet was having an effect on Harry. Louis opened one eye, scrunching up his face.

"What?" Louis did a little twitch of his lips that Harry found himself so endearing.  
"What you smiling at?"

Harry turned away slightly, hiding the fact that Louis was making him hard again, trying his best to think about his old fusty lecturers and not this stunner beside him.

"I umm, can I wash your hair, turn around, I give good head massages."

Louis complied with a shrug and Harry turned back, lathering up his hands he began to massage Louis' scalp. His eyes swept down Louis back, his slight frame with tiny waist only accentuated the magnificent curve of his arse and sturdy thighs. Harry really couldn't believe Louis' body.

"Oh that's so good." Louis groaned at the fluid movements Harry was making on head.  
Leaning into the touch, Louis hands snaked around and felt for Harry's very perked up cock.  
"This turn you on?" Louis' voice a low rumble.

"You turn me on." Harry admitted.

Louis ducked and rinsed the shampoo from his hair and swiftly dropped to his knees.  
"Wanted to do this from the moment I saw you." Louis hummed and got to work sucking Harry's cock.

Harry reeling at the speed and intensity that Louis worked at, swallowing him down and working his throat around him, Harry's knees could barely take the sensations.

"Such a beautiful cock you have there Harry." Louis admired as he came up for air only to swoop straight back in.

Harry’s legs felt boneless as the waves of adrenaline flooded his body, the tug of arousal deep in his belly exploding into hot flares in his groin. Eyes closed head back against the cool tiles consumed in the intensity of having your cock devoured.

Louis was good, like excellent at this, Harry felt almost overwhelmed by how deep he was in Louis’ throat and how much his tongue and muscles were working on him.  
Harry brought his head forward, all these guttural noises echoing around the shower cubicle were him. Punching out the sounds that were bubbling up from his gut.

He looked down, watching Louis’ mouth stretched over him, his cheeks hollowed in, his throat bobbing, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes closed, tiny moaning sounds vibrating against the head of Harry’s cock. This visual did it, tipped him over the edge, pulling at Louis’ hair to warn him Louis pushing him even deeper as he spurted hot and fierce down Louis’ throat, keeping him deep in there. Harry’s legs dithered and gave out on him, feeling his dick slide out he slumped to the floor, the water cascading over both of them he hauled Louis towards him, Louis’ lips so deliciously red and swollen Harry needed to taste himself on Louis’ lips, pulling him in for a messy breathless kiss, the ultimate turn on tasting yourself on someone else.

“Fuck.” Harry murmured into Louis’ lips.  
“That was..fuck but you know how to suck dick.”

Louis chuckled.  
“Mmm, I have been complimented in my skills before.”

“Well, it was the best blow job I have ever had.” Harry clashed his forehead into Louis’.

“Can I umm..? Harry reached for Louis.

“Bit short of time, but umm quick..” He wrapped Harry’s hand around him and laid back, letting Harry stroke him to orgasm, relishing watching his face as Harry made him come with a cry.

 

Harry dried and dressed quickly, worrying he was taking up too much time at Louis’ place.  
He sent a quick text to Jesy, the early bird of the group, stuffed his pants in his pocket and ruffled up his already drying curls with his hand.

"Umm I'll be off then." Harry popped his head around the kitchen door where he'd heard Louis humming to the radio.

"Made you a brew if you want one?"

Harry flipped his phone to check the time."  
"Aren't you needing to go?"

Louis handed him a mug. "Nick’s picking me up in ten, give you a lift to the bar if you want? Where you staying?"

"Flamingo."

"Ahhh did Maurice tell you about us? He's got the best gaydar."

Harry huffed out a laugh, taking a sip of his tea. "Zayn and Liam are a couple, they were flirting like mad with him to get us an upgrade."

"He's nice I like him." Louis bit his lip baring his teeth. "He sends loads of custom our way."

There was a beep of a car horn.  
"He's bleeding early." Louis took two more slurps from his cup, grabbed his wallet and phone from the table and ushered Harry towards the door, stopping dead and spinning around.  
“Just wanted to umm..” He leaned in for a kiss, Harry smiling into it, feeling the heat begin to rise in his belly again as Louis deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him closer.  
“Last night was..” Louis pushed his tongue into his cheek, “fun, like really good.”

Harry squeezed Louis. “I had fun too, nice start to my holiday, couldn’t have asked for better to be honest.”  
The horn beeped again. Louis tutted and snatched another kiss.  
“I’ll be feeling you all day.” Louis palmed Harry’s half hard cock, loose in his cutoffs, sniggering as he felt him twitch under his palm.  
“Shame I have to work.” Louis let his gaze fall to Harry’s face, waiting a beat and taking a step back to unlock the door.

The heat was already stifling, jogging to the waiting car they both hopped in.

"Time d'ya call this." Nick ribbed him good naturedly, riding up to look at Harry through the rear view mirror.

"Stayed over eh, you're honoured."

Louis elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Drive dickhead, Flamingo first."

"It's not far from us to the Flami.."

Louis cut him off. "It's fucking boiling Nick just drive."

Nick sighed heavily, Harry sinking further down in his seat.

Harry watched the buildings zip by, his eyes flicking back to the back of the heads in front of him.

"How long you here for?" Nick broke the silence.

"Just a week, graduation trip." Harry watched Louis, saw his head turn slightly.

"Any plans?"

"Just the usual 'when in Vegas' stuff but nothing major, just, you know, partying."

Louis nodded, staring out of the side window.

"We have happy hour at the bar ten til eleven if umm if you fancy cheap drinks, think I owe you one from last night anyway."  
Louis kept his tone casual.

Nick sniggered.

“Shut it you.” Louis brought the side of his fist down on Nicks thigh.

“I’ll see what the others wanna do but erm yeah, sounds good, or if we are out we might pop in later or something?”

Louis sat face forward, a huge grin on his face.  
“Good, yeah, ok.”

They arrived at the back entrance to the Flamingo, Louis jumped out and had the door opened before Harry had even gotten his seat belt off.

 

“See you then maybe?” Louis hopped from foot to foot.

“Yeah, definitely.” Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Ok well, best go, have a great day.”  
Louis hesitated and then just swooped in for a kiss.  
Harry crowded him back against the car door, pressing his body into Louis, leaving a lasting impression on him. His thigh slotting in between his legs, pushing him back harder into the car, their chests flush against each other, Harry's hand in the back of Louis hair.  
The separated panting for breath.

“I feel like, like we have unfinished business.” Louis grazed his lips along Harry’s ear.

Harry pushed back slightly.  
“See you later.” He beamed at Louis and walked off into the hotel leaving Louis watch him walk away.

“Fuck me you gigantic sap, look at you pining over some dick.”

Louis slammed the door and fastened his seatbelt.

“You have no idea.” Louis smiled to himself.

“Is he a beast? Is he hung? Oh my god I gave him to you, shit.” Nick shook his head and drove the car towards work.

Niall was in the shower when Harry arrived at their room, a quick text to the others and they were soon all ready to go out and explore.

Harry changed his clothes and slapped a bit of sunblock on exposed areas.

“Come on then Nialler, what are we doing today lad?”

Niall smiled sheepishly.

“Think it was the rides at the top of the Strat and sightseeing and then just get wasted.”

“Come on then.” Harry jumped up. “Drinks later in that bar again yeah? You up for it?”

“Ahh subtlety never was your strong suit Hazza, you like this barman don’t you?” Niall wagged his finger at Harry playfully.

Harry grabbed Niall's hand, slotting his fingers in between Niall's.

“Take me on an adventure please.” Harry swung their arms up in the air and back down to their sides.  
“Are Vegas ready for us do you think?”

 

If you enjoyed this chapter and have tumblr there is a [post here](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/119670241467/the-light-to-guide-me-home-9819-words-by), thank you x


	2. Chapter 2

They all sat in a food coma, Niall insisting they do one of these brunch buffet things in the hotel.

"Who knew you could get fried chicken and seafood for breakfast." Liam pondered. "Though to be fair it's lunchtime really it's just breakfast for us."

"I'm dead." Jesy groaned holding her tummy.

"I see these places as a challenge." Niall quipped, eating just one more pastry, chasing down eggs, bacon, hash browns sausages and of course he had to Instagram himself having fried chicken as well.

"Well you won or..whatever." Harry threw his hand in the air, fruit salad, eggs, bacon and pancakes and three glasses of juice had finished him off.

"So what was it again today?" Zayn lolled into Liam, picking at a muffin still left on his plate.

"Rides on top of the Strat."

"NOOOOO." They all chorused.

"No fucking way." Harry laid his head on the table.

"I'm still woozy from lack of sleep and now all that food, I caaaaan't Ni."

"Thought you'd say that so I swapped it about. We'll go ride the gondolas in the Venetian and then chill at the pool, how does that sound?"

"We are here for a wild time, sex and booze and getting wasted." Zayn drawled, draining his coffee cup.

"But that sounds ace, 'cept pool of course."

"I'll look after you." Liam ruffled Zayn's hair.

Harry raised his head from the table and snuffled out a chuckle. "Not very hardcore are we?"

"There's posh shops in The Venetian, I say we go and do it." Pixie scanned their reactions around the table. "We can be more hardcore tomorrow."

"Anyway Harry is repping for us all, first night and he pulls, tell us about him Haz." Jesy leaned in.

Harry's eyes widened, sweeping around their expectant faces. "He's cool, nice, yeah like we had a good time, like reeeeally good."

"Oh fuck here we go." Niall clasped his fingers behind his head and sat back in his chair, trying to look nonchalant but just as eager for details as the rest.

"Shut it he's lovely. He umm he co owns that bar, his name's Louis and he's a Brit and he's hot as fuck. He umm he wants me to go in tonight to have a drink with him." Harry ducked his head, colour creeping up his neck.

"Is he hung like a stallion? Did he go all night?" Niall asked mockingly but really wanting to know all the answers.

"I never kiss and tell but I have absolutely no complaints."

"You were walking alright this morning." Niall was getting far too interested in details.

"He's not though." Harry raised his eyebrows and pushed his chair back to fill his juice up.

"Ohhhh." Harry heard Niall get it about 5 seconds later.

"God why do I ask these things?" Niall pretended to be offended but really he was loving it.

I think you're curious Ni." Zayn pulled a cigarette out of his packet and slotted it behind his ear.

"Shut it you." Niall poked him in the ribs, Liam wrapping his arms around Zayn, protecting him.

"Come on I'm dying to get out there." Jesy groaned.

They hit the strip, music pumping from the bar next door, ice cold mist sprays cooling the crowds as they walked past. They headed up towards the Venetian, Caesars in all it's glory across the street.

"God I love it here." Niall swung his hips to the music, slipping his snap back on.

They browsed around the shops a while, the girls both bought themselves some designer underwear, the cheapest thing in the shop but a designer label nonetheless. The roof of the Venetian was totally fake but so realistic. They took a ton of photos and queued up for the gondola ride.

The gondolier was a cheerful chap who broke out into song as he expertly steered the gondola around the water. They all joined in humming loudly to the song, people stopping to watch and soon quite a crowd had gathered.

' _Volare, ohhhhh._

_Cantare, oh oh oh ohhhhh_

_No wonder my happy heart sings_

_Your love has given me wings...'_

Niall conducted the crowds, waving his arms and puffing out his chest as he sung. By the end of it they'd somehow managed an epic singalong with a large crowd of spectators filming them, their voices so loud

"I could sink a beer now." Niall admitted, wandering back out into the heat, slipping his hat and sunglasses back on.

"Yeah come on let's go have a drink." Pixie linked her arm into his and skipped along in front of the others, leading the way.

They crossed over to a bar called Gilley's on the other side of the road, the Treasure Island pirate ship a backdrop to their breather. It was a proper Wild West setting with a mechanical bull inside.

"Shit, I've always wanted to ride a bull." Niall shouted gleefully when he saw the huge contraption, racing towards it and eyeing it's size up.

"I'm not going on that after eating all that food." Harry protested.

"That was like.." Niall held his watch up. "Two hours ago like you won't be sick."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I can feel the food down to my toes, we'll come and do it another time, at night before dinner or something."

But Niall couldn't resist having a go and the woman who came to attend to him gave him an appreciative once over.

"You're a real cutie pie where are you from?"

Niall blushed up to his hair roots. "Hundred percent Irish." He preened, her face full of dreamy wonder at him.

She set him up on it and took his money and then announced to the whole nearby strip, that an 'Irish cutie was riding the bull.'

Harry pretended to look around the room. "Niall, get off, some Irish cutie is going next."

"Fuck right off quiff 'ead." Niall gave him the middle finger whilst Zayn and Liam rolled about laughing.

"We love ya Nialler." Jesy slapped Harry's arm and blew Niall a kiss. "Ignore the mean boys."

He was crap, could barely stay on but he was hilarious and grew quite a crowd inside and out watching him, so he got a free go on the house.

"I'm a bucking legend." He screamed.

The whole bar was in uproar with him, they got vouchers to return for a buy one get one free deal later in the week, Niall and the waitress spent some time chatting until her manager was giving her daggers.

 

They went back to the hotel, changed into swim stuff and spent the rest of the day chilling out, messing in the pool and having  beers.

***

"You look fucked." Nick smirked, curling his lip up on one side, still fishing for details. "In all senses."

Louis was restocking the shelves of the bar, making mental lists of what they needed and what was running low.

"I am." He turned and winked at Nick "Worth it though."

"Spill." Nick polishing the bar tops.

"He was ermm a demon and that's all I'm saying."

Nick pulled himself onto the bar, legs dangling. "But you always spill, you love to pour out the gory details."

Louis stopped what he was doing. "Nothing gory to talk about though." Turning away, hiding his grin, loving that Nick was so curious about Harry.

Harry.

Louis let his mind wander, Nicks phone ringing and reprieving him from the grilling. Harry had been something else. Louis always got the ones who were running away from something, who thought they were a match for Louis but never were. Harry was more than a match for him despite being severely sleep deprived. Louis smiled at the memory if their night.

"You never let them sleep over." Nick cut into his thoughts.

"Oh come on, he'd not slept for straight up 24 hours, I couldn't be that mean."

"Never stopped you before." Nick murmured as he slid off the bar and carried on cleaning.

"You kicked me out on my arse our first night together."

Louis chose to ignore him, changing the subject wanting to keep his night with Harry just for him, at least for a bit longer, kind of wishing he'd got his number now.

"Time did you tell Cher to get in?"

"Said six would do. She needs to go sort this thing out with Jamie and he was on the early shift so they have a good few hours this aft."

Louis nodded. "She needs to decide, he's going in a month isn't he?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "You know we are going to lose her don't you?"

Louis sighed and nodded. "You think she'll go?"

Nick looked up at him. "Like a shot."

***

[ ](http://imgur.com/wTW4gBr)

 

Niall and Harry played in the pool. They took part in an aquafit class, jumping and splashing about to music and then spent the rest of the afternoon throwing each other about in the water. Liam and Zayn had gone for a nap, still knackered from yesterday and the girls watched a cocktail demonstration and then sat and got drunk by the pool.

Tanned and knackered, Harry and Niall went up and fell asleep on the bed for an hour, waking up refreshed and up for it, getting dressed up a little bit more tonight as they planned on going to a club.

“Will I do?” Niall stood in his smart shirt and black jeans.

Harry gave him the thumbs up. “Looking cool Nialler.”

Harry had gone for all black tonight and wrapped a scarf around his curls, a cross  dangling from his left ear. He rarely wore one but loved jewellery and he felt like it tonight. They met the others down in the bar, they decided to just grab a quick snack to eat before heading out to party. They had been given some tickets on the strip that day for a club night at The Mirage.

“I say we find somewhere cheap to get tanked up and then head to the club late.” Liam suggested, guiding Zayn out into the bustling Las Vegas night.

“Shall we go to that bar where Harry’s friend is? Drinks were cheap and the atmosphere was good.” Pixie proposed.

They all looked at Harry expectantly. "Don’t all look at me, I’m up for it.”

“Ok, we just didn’t wanna make you feel awkward if umm you know like…” Jesy’s voice trailed off.

“It’s fine and anyway he said he owed me a drink so yeah, we’ll go there.”

They bought frozen cocktails and drank them on the way there, cool and refreshing and hitting the spot. Harry had nervous butterflies in his stomach as they reached the door to Twist and shout, GaGa’s Born this way thumping out, already quite a crowd in there for 9pm. Harry spotted Louis behind the bar, racing along serving as many people as possible dressed in a white t shirt and skinny black jeans.

[ ](http://imgur.com/rotleWG)

Louis must have felt Harry staring as he looked up and kind of did a double take, maybe not quite recognising him at first,  Harry looking much more dressed up than he had done before and the scarf around his curls. Louis nodded at Harry and continued to take the drinks order of his customer.

“Beers all round?” Pixie inquired as she steamed ahead to the bar.

The others followed in her wake, Harry feeling the ball of nervous excitement tugging in the pit of his stomach.

“Heyyy.”  Louis nodded at them as they approached. “One sec and I’ll be with you.”

Harry couldn’t stop watching him, just how he moved, how he looked at people, making eye contact as he went along, wiping some spills from the bar and turning to wash his hands in a sink at the back.

“Ok, first drink on me, I kinda manipulated your boy Harry here last night so yeah, what can I get you?” Louis eyes swept over the group, lingering just a fraction longer on Harry.

“Just beers all round please.” Pixie answered for them, popping her purse back into her bag and grinning at the others.

“Had a good day?” Louis shouted above the music.

“Yeah, pretty low key today, stuffed our faces at brunch, did The Venetian and went to Gilley’s where the mechanical bull is.” Liam now the closest one to Louis answered.

“Oh been riding have you? Niiiice, I like to ride too.”  His eyes locked with Harry and then he looked back at the overflowing beer glass and rescued it just in time, the innuendo lost on all but Harry.

Harry ducked his head grinning.

He handed over Harry’s beer last. “Looking good." His eyes swept appreciatively over Harry. "Got plans?"

“Yeahhh, umm can you take a break or summat?” Harry leaned into him, catching Louis’ intoxicating smell as he did so.

Louis glanced at the time. “Yeah, fifteen minutes until tequila, yeah, ok.”

He signalled to Cher and Nick and came from around the bar and followed Harry outside.

Harry took the same route they had last night, down the side alley, waiting until they were well down there and then turning to Louis.

“I umm I thought about you a lot today.”

Louis was stunned, he expected a cool front from Harry. It was usually the clingy first timers that came back all starry eyed. Not the Harry’s of this world. They usually didn’t come back.

“Oh.” Louis’ face betrayed the rest of his cool exterior, breaking out into an uncontrollable grin.

“What kind of thoughts?” He couldn’t help himself, leaning in, bracketing Harry against the wall.

“Oh umm..” Harry reached for Louis’ belt loops and pulled his body flush to his.

“Mainly dirty thoughts, filthy really, hot, dirty, filthy thoughts, not good when you are in shorts by the pool.”

Louis huffed out a laugh. “Oh like that was it?”

“Mmm, I had to jump in and cool off more than once.” Harry’s eyes flicking from Louis mouth to his eyes and back again.

Louis leaned in first, pressing his lips to Harry’s, soft slow kisses.

“You umm going to a club?”  He kept his face close, his breath fanning Harry’s lips.

“Yeah umm the 1oak one in the Mirage, got some tickets for it today.” Harry rambled on,  his heart thundering in his chest just from Louis' proximity.

“Well I’m sure you’ll pull in there for sure but, if you feel like ermm..” Louis left him dangling a little.

“Yeah, feel like what?” Harry swallowed, watching Louis with wishful eyes.

“I just thought we had a bit of unfinished business, like, last night was good yeah?” Louis teased.

“Should we swap numbers?”  Harry couldn’t wait a second longer and pulled Louis in for a deeper kiss, sweeping his tongue along the crease of his mouth making Louis open for him, Harry darting in, tasting his familiar taste, his groin tightening and throbbing.

Louis tilting his head more for easier access, kissing him back, tongues clashing.

"Fuck." Louis gasped as they pulled apart. "Gimme your phone."

Harry unlocked it and handed it over, Louis stored his number then rang his own phone.

"Ok I've stored my address too if umm,  if you don't get a better offer."

Harry leaned in for another kiss, pushing his hardness into Louis' hip. "Highly doubt there will be a better offer."

"I've got to go mix cocktails on the bar, don't send me back in there thinking about your dick."

Harry giggled. "I could umm, ya know, ease some of that pressure if you wanted me to?"

Louis grabbed Harry's arm and looked at his watch. "Wish I had time, I gotta scoot."

He groaned, snatching another kiss, walking Harry backwards down the alleyway, guiding him along.

"Hopefully see you later yeah?" Louis stopped at the doorway.

"Yeah, we are going to have a few here and then go to the club."

"Wise move, the drinks will be expensive in there ."

Harry nodded. "We figured."

Louis studied Harry. "You look hot tonight." And bopped his nose.

Harry stood and watched Louis dancing to Tequila by Terrorvision, throwing a few winks and suggestive moves his way.

The punters queuing up to have shots, Cher deftly dishing out salt, lemon and lime.

"He's well fit." Jesy shouted into Harry's ear. "Tight bod."

Harry turned and grabbed her. "Come dance."

They lost themselves in the music, hot club tunes mixed with classic oldies, something for everyone.

"He wants me to go back to his place again after the club." Harry leaned in and mouthed in Jesy's ear.

She pulled back to look at his face, gauge his feelings. "And do you want to?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Yep, totally."

Jesy shrugged her shoulders. "Then do it."

Harry leaned in again. "But I feel like I'm here to be with you guys."

Jesy grabbed his arm, pulling his ear towards her mouth. "We are here for an experience, don't worry about it Haz, you deserve it. Just, be chill yeah?"

Harry pulled her close, she laid her head on his shoulder, he stroked gently down her hair.

"Love you." Harry murmured into her curls.

Jesy and Harry had both fallen for bad boys in the past, Jesy's lover was with someone else, she'd had no idea. Harry's was more complex than that, he had been smitten, blinded to his faults but luckily he had great friends looking out for him. They'd both been left broken hearted and helped each other with bedtime cuddles and litres of ice cream.

"Not everyone is like Rhys but not everyone is like you either." Jesy squeezed his sides. "Just enjoy it Haz, don't take it too seriously."

Harry studied her pretty face, her smile making her eyes sparkle.

"I won't, just in it for the moment." Harry planted a kiss on her nose and pulled her close, slow dancing in a throng of people throwing crazy shapes, they didn't care how out of place they looked.

Nick went out and did his hosting part, taking a microphone around the bar and talking to the punters.

“Where ya from love?” He approached a group of older ladies at the end of the bar, picking out the loudest of the bunch.

“I’m Dolores and I’m from Asheville, North Carolina.”

“Aww Dolores, that’s my mums name.” He lied, sweet talking the ladies and managing to get them them to sign up for a limbo competition later on.

“And moving right over here we appear to have a modern day pirate in the house, what’s your name and where are you from love?”

[ ](http://imgur.com/06oKlCU)

“Harry leaned into the microphone, I’m Dick and I come from Rimswell, a little village in Yorkshire England.”

Harry could hear Louis’ guffawing laughter as he spewed lies to Nick.

“Rimswell, hmm, I’ve passed through there a few times, I like it a lot, very umm picturesque.” Nicks droll voice into the microphone, Louis’ laugh getting louder and louder.

Harry licked his lips suggestively. “I like it a lot.”

"Me too." Nick countered, keeping eye contact.

"Oi oiiii." Louis hollered.

Nick shook his head grinning and moved on.

Louis came over to talk again later in the evening, taking a breather with a bottle of water as the crowds at the bar got deeper.

“Liked you sassing Nick earlier, he loves the sound of his own voice."

Louis stared, his eyes flicking from Harry's eyes to his mouth.

"All gob eh?" Harry smirked.

"Rimswell." Louis pursed his lips and snickered.

Harry’s eyebrows shot up in a smirk. “There is such a place as Rimswell you know, I went and had a photo taken by the signpost.”

Louis had a cheeky gleam in his eye, leaning further into Harry.

“I really do think you have intrigued Nick, he was looking at you all night.”

“Was he? I didn’t notice, I was too busy watching the other hot barman.”

Louis’ lips twitched. “You _are_ coming back to mine later right? I’ve got rid of Nick again to his shag buddy.”

"What if I don't get out of the club 'til late?" Harry leaned closer to speak to him.

"I don't start til four tomorrow, it doesn't matter what time you come." Louis raised his eyebrows at the double entendre.

"Ok." Harry's dimples popping out with a shit eating grin.

"I'll come."

"We will." Louis breathed back in his ear.

**

They hit the club, it was like nothing they'd ever experienced before. Glad they'd dressed up a little. They danced until their feet were sore. Some world class DJ expertly mixing the tunes, the atmosphere was electric and they were all constantly getting hit on. Harry danced with a few boys and girls, one lad quite clingy pushing a rather excited crotch against his arse.

"Heyyy." Harry laughed, stepping away slightly, turning to face to guy.

"You taken?" The lad breaths beer heavy breath into his face.

"No, umm just not looking for.." Harry looked at him pointedly. " _That"_

The guy finished the song and drifted off to someone else.

Jesy and Pixie were both close dancing with guys, Niall was at the bar with a huge crowd around him, holding court, telling stories like only Niall could, Liam and Zayn were in a booth making out.

Harry checked his watch, 4:10am. Shit, could he roll up to Louis' at this time, he chanced a text.

 

'Hey.. Bet you're asleep x'

The reply bubble popped up almost immediately, Harry's stomach fizzed with excitement.

'Laid watching Friends in bed, drifted off a couple if times but I'm good, you having fun? x'

Harry made a snap decision.

'Just about to leave, do I still come over? Won't be offended if you're knackered x'

'Come over, see you soon, you need a snack or anything? x'

'I'm good thanks, see you soon x'

Harry went around them all, squeezing through the crowds, saying his goodbyes, promising to meet for brunch tomorrow.

“Be safe.” Jessy hugged him.

 

The queue for taxis was long but a steady stream arrived and he was soon reading out the address that Louis’ had punched into his phone, nervous excitement flowing through his veins.

‘In the cab, do I just buzz your door number? x’

‘Yup, any probs just call me x’

He paid the driver and after Louis accepting his entry he found himself at his door, it was open slightly so with a little knock, he pushed it open.

“Heyyy.”  Harry toed off his boots.

“In here.” Harry followed the sound of Louis’ voice and found him in the kitchen,  a plate of nachos with a ton of toppings in on the table, stood in nothing but tiny boxer shorts.

“Suddenly starving, thought this would stop the tummy rumbles.”

Harry grinned. “Nice dawn snack.”  Letting his eyes drift down Louis’ body, so compact and tight.

“Come on we’ll share them.”

Louis carried them through to his bedroom, Harry shrugging his jacket off, standing awkwardly in his bedroom.

“You getting into bed fully clothed?” Louis smirked at him, sensing his awkwardness. “Come on or i’ll scoff them all.”

Harry stripped down as far as Louis was, to his boxers and slid into bed next to him.

Louis plonked the plate on Harry’s knee and reached for the laptop on his bedside.

“You like Friends?” He didn’t wait for a reply “It’s the one where Ross buys a sofa, you know, PIVOT, I have to watch the end, you eat too.” He motioned to the plate.

“I love that episode.” Harry scooted closer so he could see the screen too, Louis shifted it over and they settled in.

They laughed their way through the episode, quoting the dialogue to each other and then couldn't resist watching just one more.

“The unagi one? I proper love that one.” Louis’ voice rising in glee.

“I can watch any but I do love that one.”

They finished off the nachos, Louis dropping the plate to the floor and shuffling closer to Harry, half a laptop each, balanced on Harry’s left thigh, Louis’ right. It was fun and lighthearted and as the waves of tiredness washed over them both, their heads touched and they leaned closer into each other, their legs pressed together, the heat of the laptop sinking through the sheet.

Not sure who’s eyes drifted closed first, they ended up snoozing, the episode playing out, Louis closed the lid and pulled Harry down onto the pillows.

“Sleep.” He murmured, planting a soft kiss to Harry’s mouth, Harry forcing his lead weighted eyes open, snuggling closer, Louis pulling him into his arms.

Harry’s head lower than Louis’, he gently pressed kisses to Louis’ chest and letting himself fall into a warm, relaxed, sleep, a jumble of limbs beneath the sheets.

Harry awoke to the feeling of heat pressed up against his back.

A hand splayed on his stomach, warm breath against his shoulder blade.

Louis.

Shit how embarrassing, he had totally fallen asleep on a one night stand. Or is that a two night stand? Jesus. Harry cringed, his toes curling, his spine tightening.

He felt Louis’ lips against his skin.

“Sorry.” It came out more of a croak than a word. “That was, god, that was so rude of me to fall asleep.”

Louis’ hand pushed into his stomach.

“Don’t be sorry, had a great sleep, love snuggles, I actually miss having someone to cuddle up to.”

Harry turned in his arms, angling his face away so he didn’t give him full on morning breath.

“I love snuggles too, love feeling someones arms around me.”

“Yeah?” Louis’ eyes crinkled in a smile.

“Yeah definitely, I miss that too.”

They stared at each other.

“What?” Louis crinkled his nose at Harry.

“It’s just...even hot guys like you love a good cuddle.”

“Hot am I?” Louis’ tongue poked through his teeth.

“You know you’re hot, you had me hard in seconds last night when I spotted you on that bar.”

Louis stared at Harry. “Really?”

“Swear to god, you were like this unholy vision.” Harry quirked one eyebrow.

Louis barked out a laugh. “Shut up now.” Louis’ eyes wide and bright, taking in Harry’s sleep crinkled face.

“Anyway, five sisters, I’m a master cuddler.” Louis sighed.

“Five sister huh?” Harry looked genuinely surprised.

“Yup.” Louis dropped a kiss to Harry’s lips, halting the questioning.

“Need to pee.”

Harry watched him walk to the bathroom, fuck but he was gorgeous, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Louis was such an enigma, this hugely sexual being in the bar, holding the punters in the palm of his hand, watching jaws drop to the floor at his body and his beauty but then this morning he was a calm, cuddly guy who hadn’t pressed Harry for sex, was happy to just share his bed.

Harry heard the toilet flush and pulled back the covers to go himself, arranging his morning wood inside his boxers.

“Loo..can I?”

Louis slapped him on the bum as they passed each other. “Of course, hurry back though.”

Harry looked at his sleepy, wrinkled face in the mirror as he pee’d. The smell of toothpaste in the room.

After he was done, he squirted a little onto his finger and freshened up his mouth, ragging his fingers through his boyish springy curls all over his head. A quick sniff of his arm pits told him he was not _that_ fresh but not at the smelly stage just yet.

He tried to look as cool as he could, striding back into the bedroom, Louis laid flat on his back, both arms behind his head watching him.

"Did you pull last night?”

Harry slipped between the sheet, not quite sure whether to cosy up or stay in his own space, he chose the latter.

“Umm some guy got a little fruity on the dance floor, sticking his boner into my leg and arse, I umm politely sent him on his way.”

“Oh you did, did you?” Louis turned on his side to face Harry.

“I did, he wasn’t my type.” Harry pouted a frown.

“Oh and what’s your type?” Louis eyebrows lifted in a question.

“I’m an eyes man, the eyes do it first, then the smile and then the arse.” Harry slid onto his side, facing Louis, their faces so close now.

“Eyes, smile, arse. Hmmm interesting.”

“Why what’s yours?” Harry delved.

“Umm yeah I like eyes and smile and pretty faces, hot bods, not too many muscles, but it’s all about vibe for me, I get loads of pretty guys in the bar but there has to be a vibe there for there to be anything other than passing fancy.”

“Yeah I bet you get hit on all the time.” Harry bit his lip, hoping he hadn’t overstepped but eager for a reply.

“I do ok.” Louis’ mouth did a little involuntary twitch, Harry was mesmerised.

“I’m meeting the others at eleven for this tour of the Neon boneyard thing.” Harry cupped his hand around Louis' hip.

“Oh it’s interesting, I went there when I first came to Vegas.” Louis ran his finger down Harry’s bare side, his ribs jumping at the contact.

“So it’s quarter to nine, got a little time before you need to leave, yeah?” Louis voice lilting at the end, a questioning tone.

“Ehm yeah.” Harry smiled. “You tired?”

“Nope.” Louis bridged the gap, pulled Harry close and kissed him, tenderly at first, soft lips, deepening the kiss his tongue sweeping in, tasting him. Harry moaned softly into Louis' kiss. Louis was an expert at the art of kissing and Harry was lost in him, relishing the feeling of a really great kisser.

Harry could feel Louis’ erection springing up against his belly, heat rushing to his own groin, a gentle throb low down, loving the feeling of being turned on.

“I just need..” He slid down the bed, kissing and nipping at Louis’ nipples, hearing him hiss at the whole pleasure pain thing, Harry taking time to soothe the nip with a gentle lick.

“I’m just gonna..” Harry mumbling away to himself, as he made his way down, Louis' stomach gaining attention as he sucked and licked at the softly defined muscle tone, deeply tanned, his tiny waist dipping in. Harry had to trace his tongue along the dip, his fingers touching the velvet soft skin, feeling the goosebumps rise under his touch.

“Fuck.” Harry couldn’t resist nipping at him, leaving tiny marks, Louis squirming and moaning making Harry do it all the more, sucking and nipping and leaving a violet flush on his skin, proud he left his mark so low down on his groin. His breath fanned over Louis’ perked up cock.

Louis lifted his head slightly to look down at Harry.“Ya don’t mess about do ya lad?”

Harry huffed out a laugh, taking Louis’ dick in his hand and pumping it a few times, lowered his mouth and sucked lightly on the head, heard Louis curse and grinned as he popped off. His eyes flicked up to Louis.

“Just love sucking dick.” Harry rasped, pumping again and holding the head in his mouth as he did so, sucking and rolling his tongue, relishing in the taste and scent of Louis,

“Fuuuuuuuuck!” Louis rolled out slowly as Harry did wondrous things with his hand and mouth, running his tongue down the underside, Louis flexing his cock as Harry ran his tongue along slowly.

"You taste so good, so fucking hot." Harry breathed all over his balls, Louis' musky scent penetrating his nostrils, breathing him in, darkly arousing.

“I ohhhhh I wanttttted ahhhh shit, I wanted in on some tsssssssss, some of this, turn, let me..”

Harry understood what he meant, through moans and sighs, Louis was very loud and didn’t hold back at all.

He swung his body around so they were head to feet. Louis shuffled over.

“Fuck you have a great cock” Louis just toyed with him, feeling the weight and hardness in his hand, feeling his soft skin. Nosing along his shaft he peppered him with kisses, his tongue snaking out to taste the drop of precome spilling out.

"Fuck Harry." Louis writhed as Harry continued to relish his cock.

Various moans and expletives coming from them both as they lay sucking each other off, taking their time, shallow sucks and long deep throats. Hands and tongue, sliding the shiny head over their lips, the cool air hitting the sensitive skin and heat enveloping as velvety lips swallowed down.

"All I hear is slurping on cock, best sound ever." Louis nosed at Harry's groin, savoring the deep scent of him.

Harry popped off to lick and suckle at his balls, licking broad stripes from beneath to the top, gently nuzzling, leaving wet trails. "Not just slurping on cock, showing your balls some love too."

Louis nipped at the sensitive skin of Harry’s inner thigh, leaving a light bruise, sucking and making Harry squirm, breathy moans leaving his lips, ghosting over Louis' balls.

breathing in the unique smell of Louis, making his stomach tighten with lust at the sensory overload, loving what he was doing but hardly coping with what Louis was doing to him.

“Fuck Louis.” Harry punched out as Louis pushed his cock to the very depths of his throat, Louis bringing his hips forward as Harry lost all thought of what he was supposed to be doing because fuck there was some wild tremors going on down there.

He came to his senses and reciprocated, made Louis stop and shuddered at the buzz from what Harry was doing to his cock, Harry loved the mirroring of reactions from both of them.

"I'm umm I'm too wrapped up in what you're doing to me, I can't even think straight." Louis huffed as Harry pumped him and chased his hand back with his lips, swallowing him down.

"Just stop and enjoy your orgasm then". Harry hummed around him making Louis shudder and scrunched his toes up, flexing his stomach muscles and pushing the pressure down into his balls.

"FUUUCK." Louis lips loose around Harry's cock.

Harry loved it, loved every noise and reaction.

He leant further in, pumping and sucking and dribbling down Louis' cock until he could hear the whines getting louder, hear the desperation in his voice. So he upped his pace, slid a hand to massage his balls as he tightened around Louis and dropped him deep into his throat, swallowing more of him. Mindful of the swell, and the fact that Louis was clawing at Harry's hair to warn him, he anticipated the hot spurts hitting his throat and kept him deep, throughout his orgasm

"Damn fucking shit." Louis belted out, the words vibrating against the head of Harry's cock where Louis just held it next to his lips.

Harry laid getting the feeling back in his numb jaw, his hand aching but fuck, the sparks igniting his body from making Louis react like this was more than worth it.

"Shit that was so fucking good, you're so good with your mouth. I'm gonna, I wanna make you come now."

Harry felt the tiny kitten licks, soft lips wrap around him. He closed his eyes and wallowed in the sensations.

“Feels so fucking good.” His voice broken and throaty, the tightness of him swallowing Louis down affecting it.

He was so close but loving the sensations.

He chanced a look down, saw Louis’ lips tight around him, his cheeks hollowed in, his throat bulging and it was just such an erotic sight. This incredibly sexy man had just come for him, had his throat wrapped around Harry's cock and was humming around him, his pupils blown out.

It pushed Harry over the edge, he felt the familiar clench of his lower body and then the release, a deep rumble booming from his lips. Louis looked up to watch him, popping off with come and spit all over his lips and a smile on his face and Harry literally had never seen anything so filthily good in his life.

Harry hauled himself around so they were face to face, rubbing noses together they both grinned.

"Hope that was worth staying over for?" Louis licked at his lips and Harry leant in to taste as well.

"More than worth it, Friends and a blow job, perfect night."

They lay together in a heap, Louis slotted his leg between Harry's.

"We're like puzzle pieces." Louis looked up at Harry, his face still dewy from his orgasm.

"Can I take you for breakfast?" Harry murmured as his lips dropped soft kisses along Louis' temple, his hair in damp strands.

"You are such a polite bedfellow." Louis took a deep breath, trying to get his heart to stop racing and his lungs to stop panting.

"Let's go shower." Louis leaned up and snatched a kiss.

 

“Let me give you a lift back.” Louis stood in his kitchen watching Harry pull his boots on, very obviously in last nights clothes.

“The walk will do me good, clear my head.”

“It’s already 33 degrees out there, you’ll die in all that black, I insist.”

Harry smiled at him, taking a bite of the toast Louis had made him. “Do you always look after your conquests so well?” Harry quipped cheekily.

“Not many have been asked back a second time.” Louis kept eye contact with Harry.

“And never a third time.” His words hung heavy in the air.

“Oh?” Harry’s voice just lilting slightly at the end turning it into a question.

“So on that note, what are you doing tonight.” Louis’ face colouring up, turning away to wash his cup in the sink.

"Umm, not much, full on day so I think we are just chilling tonight.” Harry took a sip of his tea and walked to the sink.

“Why?”

Louis turned and grabbed the lapels of Harry’s jacket.

“Well, you know where I will be and I’m willing to go for a hat trick if you are.”

Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis, slow tender kisses that left them both quite breathless.

“Sounds umm sounds good to me, I’ll see you tonight if you want?"

Louis looked up at him through the darkest, thickest lashes Harry had ever seen.

“I’d love to.”

Louis insisted on driving him, not letting him do the walk of shame in the heat.

Harry texted Niall from the lobby, making sure it was safe to go up.

'Yup, dying, bring coffee pls.'

Harry called and bought everyone their favourites, knocking and passing them through, gaining a squeal and a kiss from Pixie, peeping around the door with a towel wrapped around her.

"See you in half an hour." He blew her a kiss back.

Niall was sat up in bed, sunglasses on.

"Feel dog rough."

"Ya look dog rough, doesn't smell too great in here either, you been at it all night?"

Niall raised his shades and screwed his face up.

"Might've been."

Harry pulled a face, his eyes darting to his bed, checking it's untouched. It was.

"We are getting picked up for that tour at 11, best get your arse into gear."

Niall sipped at his coffee a little while longer, Harry pulled shorts and a basketball vest out of his closet.

They had a great day but it was scorching in the desert sun. They ducked and dove into bits of shade and drank litres of water between them.

“So tell me about the girl you pulled.” Harry quizzed Niall in one of their shady spots.

“She’s called Melissa, she’s hot as fuck and I have no idea how I pulled her.”

Harry turned to him.

“Hey, less of that, I don’t know how she pulled you.”

Niall grinned showing every single one of his teeth. “You’re one of life’s treasures you know that Hazza?”

Harry pulled him in for a one arm sweaty hug.

“You too bud, we did well in our little friendship group didn’t we?”

To Harry’s surprise Niall’s eyes filled with tears.

“I’m going to miss you all so fucking much, you are all such a huge part of my life.”

Harry swallowed down the lump that threatened to choke out tears.

“We’ll always be a part of each other, always.”

Louis had texted him a couple of times throughout the day, it was Sunday and quite a busy night in the bar for them as the weekenders would be heading home in the morning.

'Hope you’re having a good day, rather you than me out in this heat but anyway, tonight in the bar is charity night, I forgot to mention it, the drinks cost less but we do a few things to help the homeless of Las Vegas sooo, if you fancy a few cheaper drinks later.. xx'

Straight after he sent another one.

'Fuck I sound like a cheesy salesperson, look, I’m not trying to pimp my bar out to you and your mates, I’d love to see you is the honest reason and about that hat trick.. xx'

'We are definitely coming over tonight, Niall pulled and is meeting her at yours at 10. He needs to get rid of me so if no one is offering, I’m in with the girls.'

'I’m offering...xx'

'I’m accepting then, thank you xx Don’t fancy sneaking away and coming for a swim in our pool do you? I have spare swim things you could borrow.'

Harry gave Niall the good news, that he had the room to himself for tonight receiving a double thumbs up in return.

The bubble popped up, Louis was replying.

'Tempted...maybe...xx'

Harry smiled to himself, lowered his shades and felt the sun heating up his damp body.

Twenty minutes later he felt something drag over his belly, his muscles jumping at the sudden feeling.

He opened his eyes to see Louis stood there, blocking out the sun with his body.

“Heyyy.” Harry sat up, making room for Louis to plonk his bum down at the end of the sunbed.

“Eyy up, offer of a swim still open? I was still home so I put swimmers on and umm well, here I am, I’ve told Nick I might be a bit late.” He dragged his eyes over Harry’s body,  tiny bright yellow shorts not hiding much at all.

[ ](http://imgur.com/YkQxIQo)

“Ye-yeah, come on, Harry stood and took a little running leap into the pool, surfacing just in time to see Louis pull his t shirt off, stood in just his shorts. Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Louis slid the shorts down to reveal swim shorts and promptly jumped into the pool splashing Harry in the process.

[ ](http://imgur.com/IppCSxV)

“Heyyy.” Harry spluttered, grabbing him around the waist and dragging him under with him.

They messed around in the pool, doing handstands and throwing each other about.

"Get on my back." Louis gestured.

“I’ll squash you.” Harry protested as Louis turned his back for Harry to get on.

“Just get on lad, I’m not made of glass.”

Harry wrapped his legs around Louis waist, folding his arms around his neck, felt his hands grab for his thighs, gliding along the pool until Louis pretended to fall backwards and tipped Harry off.

“You wait.” Harry growled into his face as he resurfaced.

“Oh yeah?” Louis raised his eyebrow cockily.”What you gonna do about it?”

Harry grabbed him by the bum and lifted him up, Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, both laughing and staring at each other. Louis eyelashes clumped together with the water, his hair pushed back, his deeply tanned face with a sprinkling of freckles and eyes the same colour as the sky. Harry's stomach flipped over, hypnotised by this perfect vision, needing to bottle this moment, the heat on his skin and flowing through his veins.

Louis slowly stopped laughing. "What? Have I got.." He reached up and scrubbed his hand over his face. "You looked at me like that in the shower the other morning."

"You've got nothing on your face,  you're just, just stunning, I just like looking at you that's all." Harry caught his lip with his teeth, bowing his head, breaking the eye contact.

Louis stilling in his arms "Kiss me." Louis mouthed to him, a smile playing on his lips.

"With pleasure." Harry crowded him against the side of the pool, pushing their bodies close, gentle kisses, not daring to get too steamy in the pool.

"Can't wait for later." Louis teased in his ear, licking around the shell making Harry shudder.

"Same." Harry leaned further in letting Louis feel just how much he was looking forward to it.

“We best separate and swim a little, get rid of these boners. Race you down the pool."

With that Louis was pushing off the side and pounding down the pool.

"You wanna come up and do your hair?" Harry offered as they dried off in the sun.

"Nah sod it I'll put a headband on for tonight, I sometimes wear them anyway."

Louis jogged off to his car, already late but not caring at all.

Harry slipped his baseball cap back on and laid back thinking about Louis.

 

 ****They went and watched the Bellagio fountains dancing to music.

They all camped it up and belted out a rendition of ‘All that Jazz’ complete with high kicks and jazz hands.

"Nialler you missed your calling, why aren't you in a chorus line somewhere?" Jesy teased him as he flung his legs in the air.

Next was ‘Billie Jean’ which saw them crotch grabbing, terrible moon walking and screeching ‘Owwww’ rather annoyingly but once again created a crowd and a buzz and earned a round of applause at the end.

"Wish I'd worn my leather pants now." Harry drawled.

The others cracked up laughing.

"In this heat, your knackers would have been like a boil in the bag." Zayn bent over double, tears streaming down his face.

They found a cheap diner off strip and filled their bellies ready for a night of fun and cocktails.

“This Louis bloke seems keen Haz.”  Pixie questioned him a they split a piece of key lime pie between them.

He closed one eye thinking, but trying to hide his grin.

“Errrrrm, I wouldn’t say keen as such, he umm, I’m sure he gets his fair share of holiday flings and I’m just this weeks choice.”

“Hmmm.” She pouted at him, not convinced of his reply.

“Don’t get too attached will you babe? I’d hate to see you hurt.”

Harry took one last spoonful of pie and slid the plate towards Pixie.

“It’s fine, I’m enjoying myself.” He pushed his quiff higher with his fingers.

“I’ve been licking my wounds since Rhys and it just feels good to just like..” He threw his hand in the air. “Let go, just be carefree and take a few risks and have fun.”

“I know love, I know it’s been hard for you and it is lovely to see you smile again, just..just don’t get hurt.”

Harry reached over and took her hand in his, turning it over and playing with her rings.

“I won’t I promise, a holiday fling and then back to the real world and starting teacher training.”

Pixie grinned at him. “Good, you enjoy yourself then babe.”

She lifted up the hand he was holding and kissed his knuckles.

 

Harry felt his chest tighten ever so slightly, he wouldn't get in too deep he really wouldn't.

It was a hot, sultry night as they pushed open the door to the bar, Born to run blasting out.

Plastic buckets were dotted about on the bar and people were throwing in their loose change. Posters dotted the walls of the project in Vegas to help the homeless people, living in communities in the storm drains.

There were lists of things you could do in the bar to make money for the charity. Singing a song or dancing on the bar cost $5 donation. There was also to be a body shots opportunity later in the night.

Harry caught sight of Louis behind the bar

[ ](http://imgur.com/kTXH2fA)

All in black, with the headband on, showing off his striking profile as he dashed about serving, mouthing the words of the song.

"Shall we do some shots to ease us in gently?" Liam guiding Zayn through the crowds.

"Yes!" Pixie squealed, her slight frame beating them all through the crowds, jumping up on the ledge in front of the bar and leaning in to give Nick the order.

 

They all drank fruity lethal shots, feeling the buzz of alcohol flooding their veins as they danced and chatted.

Louis and Nick hopped on the bar to dance to 'I wanna sex you up' mixing a cocktail called a slow comfortable screw whilst gyrating filthily on the bar. Zayn stood behind Liam rolling his hips into Liam's arse. Harry stood gobsmacked at Louis' body, his eyes never leaving him, the deep heat in his belly just as intense as it was that first night, watching him move, knowing the wonderland that lied beneath his clothes. They all joined in with a slow comfortable screw, feeling the alcohol really kick in, Jesy losing all her inhibitions and dancing on the bar to Beyonce, looking amazing as she moved seductively in time to the music. Pixie dropping five dollars into the bin and joining her.

****A few more drinks in and it's body shots time.

"Ok so here we go, the big push for our charity night and here is where you leave all your inhibitions and ask the person you like the most, if you can do body shots from them." Nick had the patter down to a fine art.

"We'll provide the drinks, you bring the person and your tongue."

Harry's eyes shot to Louis who was nodding slowly biting the inside of his cheek, hip popped out suggestively.

"I want you." A girl pointed at Nick, holding out her twenty.

"Come on then love."

Nick steered her through the crowds, Louis stood with a bottle of Amber liquid, waiting for Nick to lay on top of the bar, removing his top as Louis filled the dips of his collarbone with the drink. The woman set to work, her tongue licking the alcohol away, Louis replacing it, giving her a good amount of time on Nicks body.

"Ok thank you love, thanks for supporting our charity, right, who's next?"

A steady stream of people bring up lovers and strangers to be next.

Liam dragged Zayn to the bar, handed over his twenty to Nick.

"Hip bones." Liam gestured to Louis. Zayn's lean torso dipping down low, Louis dribbling the alcohol into the dip of his hips, Liam chasing it with his tongue.

Harry looked back over at Louis.

"You." He mouthed at him, pointing at the bar.

"Me?" He pointed to himself, folding his arms raising his eyebrows.

"Louis, alcohol please." Nicks voice boomed through the microphone, Louis laughing and giving Liam more alcohol to suck from his boyfriends' skin.

"I want that cute one." A male voice said into the microphone, Harry turned and sees a guy stood with Nick, pointing at Louis.

Harry's turned and sees Louis raise his eyebrows at the guy.

"Bring your money sir." Louis briefly looked back at Harry and gave him a cheeky little shrug.

Harry crossed his legs, leaning his weight onto one leg, wearing close fitting blue jeans and black t shirt with another head scarf he looked effortlessly cool.

[ ](http://imgur.com/0iIf3gN)

Louis pulled his t shirt over his head, a faint fingerprint bruise on his hip.

"Ok what's your name?" Nick asked him.

"Oh I'm Bobby and I'm from Toronto."

"Ok Bobby from Toronto, this is Louis from Donny and he's all yours.

Harry shifted to get a better view, a dull tugging sensation in his belly.

Cher took over the pouring, filling up the dips of his collarbones as the guy leaned in and slurped and licked.

Harry shifted from foot to foot, some of his view obscured by the man’s body, leaning over Louis.

Taking a few side steps, wanting to see Louis’ face, one hand on his belly, trying to calm the feeling in there.

Louis of course had a shit eating grin on his face, hands behind his head, soaking up the attention.

He turned his head slightly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, screwing his eyes up in a laugh as the man’s tongue got to work on him.

Harry felt into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, peeled a twenty and clutched it in his hand.

“Ok any more for any more?” Nick enquired.

“Me.” Harry moved in.

“And who are you wanting to umm do.” Nick poked his tongue out suggestively.

“This one.” Harry dropped his twenty into the bin and pointed at Louis who had stayed on the bar, anticipating this happening.

“Ohh Mr popular tonight aren’t we Tommo? Ok, he’s all yours.” Nick swept his hand towards Louis.

Harry stepped closer, “ Turn over.” He instructed, voice low.

Louis’ head snapped to Harry, a faint flush creeping up his cheeks.

“Ooh he wants him on his front folks, remember the rule.” Nick tapped at the sign behind the bar.

[ ](http://imgur.com/rFotOcJ)

“No cock on the bar.”

Harry quirked his lip at Louis and tapped him to turn over.

He did, laying his head on his hands, head facing Harry, watching his every move.

Louis’ curves were there for everyone to admire, the strong planes of his back, dipping down to his slender waist with the sensual sweep up to his admirable bum, sheathed in tight black denim.

Harry put his fingers in the waistband of his jeans and ever so slightly moved them down, the two dimples in the bottom of his spine on show and just the faint shadow of the start of his bum cheeks and the top of his crack. Harry heard Louis inhale a sharp breath, Cher looked at Harry for instruction where to pour, he pointed to the dip of his waist and she poured some in.

He hesitated at first, looking at the liquid pooling at the bottom of Louis’ spine. He smoothed his hand over the middle of his back, feeling the muscles jump under his touch, he leaned in and gently lapped up some of the alcohol, his lips pressing against the wetness, tasting the honeyed sweetness of the shot and Louis’ skin, the scent of his body causing Harry’s cock to fill up in his jeans.

He went in for more, sliding the alcohol over Louis’ skin, flicking his tongue, hearing him sigh softly Harry pulled back to look at him, seeing him bite his lip, his eyes closed.He bent back down, caught a drop of it on his tongue and pushed it along to the side of Louis’ body, feeling the baby soft hairs on his back stand up because of the goosebumps on his skin. He curled his tongue sharply to catch the drop he had been chasing and went back to the pool to do it again.

Sliding another drop he went down his body this time, towards Louis’ arse.

Louis twitched ever so slightly as Harry pushed the drop up the curve of his bum, hearing Louis respond made Harry even harder in his pants, wondering if this was turning Louis on too? Up he went with his tongue, just teasing around the mounds of flesh and ghosting along the top of Louis crack, feeling him clench hard.

He slid his tongue back towards the shallow pool, caught a drop and brought his left hand up, he pushed down hard on Louis’ arse, pushing Louis' dick into the hardness of the wooden bar. Louis hissed and moaned softly, shifting under Harry’s touch.

Smiling as he lapped at the shot, Harry lifted his hand away from Louis bum and pulled back slightly to catch his breath. Louis was all kinds of beautiful, laid out for him like this and all he wanted to do was wreck him, just take him apart and bring out the delicious sounds he had heard him make before. Fuck, he was so turned on.

He went back to work on him, pushing down hard on his arse again, slurping at his skin as Cher poured more on, driving Louis wild, darting too close to his arse crack, just the danger of a rogue lick from Harry was making Louis shake.

“I think Louis is loving this folks, he has gone a very pretty shade of horny on this bar.” Nick teased.

Harry barely heard him as he was so lost in Louis’ skin, moans from Harry’s lips ghosting over Louis’ body, Harry still keeping the pressure on his arse and in turn on his very hard cock.

He ran his tongue up the bumps of Louis’ spine, leaving wet trails on his skin, loving the gentle noises as Louis tried to contain himself. Harry’s pert nipples glancing over the side of Louis’ body as he ran his tongue up and down, making Harry shudder at the contact. They were both a mess.

Harry went down once more, pushing the palm of his hand into the fullness of Louis’ bum and darting his tongue just into the seam of Louis’ crack, hearing the mewl leave Louis’ lips, Harry sought the pressure of the wooden bar, to push his own straining cock into it, a groan dancing over Louis’ spine, darting his tongue into the tiny indent at the top of Louis' arse crack, hearing the throaty moan leave him and knowing the bar realise what is going on.

“Ok I think we better leave it right there before we have more than cock on the bar.” Nick grimaced and tugged at Harry’s t shirt, jerking him back slightly away from Louis.

Louis pulled his arm out from under his head. grabbing Harry back towards him, lifting the top half of his body from the bar and leaning into him.

“You fucking wait til later, you teasing fucker, your tongue was almost in my arse.”

Louis’ voice was shaky.

Harry pulled back to look at him, taking in his flushed cheeks and the tiny ring of blue left in his eyes from his wide pupils.

“I’m more than ready, I wanna fuck you so badly, want you to fuck me, want everything, want it all.” He pushed off, walking away with a glance over his shoulder, the bulge in his jeans so very obvious, stalking off to the toilet, his whole body thrumming to the vibe of Louis.

Harry pushed his way through the crowd, his head reeling, Louis kept track of him, grabbing for his t-shirt, pushing off the bar, hearing Nick laugh behind him as he stalked after Harry, pushing the bathroom door open, just seeing the broad shoulders of Harry disappear into a stall.

"Let me in." Louis urged, hearing Harry heavy breathing, the lock snapping back. Louis pushed the door, crowding into Harry's space.

"I know what you've come in here to do." Louis teeth sunk into the side of Harry's neck, his lips sucking hard, Harry growled, leaning further over giving him better access, his knees feeling like they couldn't take it.

"Do not touch yourself." Louis' words burned into his skin.

"Please do not bring yourself off, do not come, I want you like this in my bed, I want you desperate, I want you begging me to let you come, I want to make you feel so good, I want to give you it all."

Harry groaned loudly, the sound echoing around the stall.

"Promise me." Louis grazed his teeth down Harry's throat.

Harry gazed down at him, completely under his spell.

"I promise." He grabbed hold of Louis, twisting his hands into the hair in his neck, falling from the headband and kissed him hungrily, teeth clashing as their mouths fought each other, intense feelings washing over them both.

"I promise." He whimpered leaning into Louis, trying to calm his racing heart.

 

****

 

Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it. If you did [here is a tumblr post](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/120111570842/the-light-to-guide-me-home-19854-words-by) if you would be so kind as to reblog x


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was reeling!

All he could smell was Louis. All he could  taste was Louis. His balls were throbbing and his gut was in permanent clench.

Fuck.

He leaned his head on the cool tiles, the energy when they were together was overwhelming. Harry's body pulsating from every ounce of his being reacting to Louis.

His erection strained heavily in his jeans, all it needed was a few strong pulls and this feeling, this overpowering sensation could be eased, needed to be eased. He thumped his thigh, even the vibration from that zipping straight to his cock. Why did Louis leave him in this state and why couldn’t he just...?

He inhaled deeply through his nose, holding it, feeling his heart thudding, the blood flowing noisily in his ears, every sense on heightened alert. Whooshing the breath out through his mouth, gasping another breath in, his t shirt stuck to his back with sweat. He looked down at his his button still open where he'd been desperate, wanted to just explode. A small darker patch where the head of his cock sat, lubricating itself. Harry grabbed a piece of toilet paper, blotted at the patch. He fastened the button and left the stall. Going to the sink and throwing a handful of water over his face, the shock of the cold water a blessed relief. Looking at himself in the mirror he was fucked. Blazing eyes, red bee sting lips, flushed cheeks and a love bite on his neck from Louis' mouth.

People were coming and going into the bathroom but as the door opened this time it was Liam.

"You ok mate?" Liam put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "That was umm quite hot you know?"

Harry groaned, leaning into Liam. "He kills me Li, he's just.." Harry laid a hand on his chest, feeling his heart still fluttering about in there.

"I'm so attracted to him."

Liam could feel Harry's body shaking next to him, see the sheen of sweat lacing his brow.

"Want a breather outside? Could do with a ciggie."

Harry nodded, waiting for Liam to pee before they headed outside, the warm night breezes picking up the earthy desert smells and drifting them into town.

Liam sparked his lighter, taking a deep drag.

"Don't get too.." He put the cig between his lips and ran both hands down Harry's biceps.

"...drawn in."

Harry huffed out a slight laugh.

"Can't help myself, we're just having great fun, he's very addictive."

Liam let go with his right hand and took the cig from his mouth, turning his head to blow the smoke away.

"You could feel the chemistry to be honest, that bar was silent as you two put on the sex show."

Harry groaned. "Noooo! Shit Liam was it?"

"It was sizzling." Liam watched him carefully, noting the drop of his shoulders, the realisation of how much they gave away in there.

“If it’s any consolation, Louis was just as affected as you. He was struggling to cope.” Liam took another drag. “He was gone man.”

 

Back inside the music was pumping, the dance floor packed out. Niall was dancing with Melissa, Zayn was chatting at the end of the bar with a guy and the girls were doing shots with a group of lads from Australia.

Harry's eyes sought out Louis, deftly mixing a pitcher of cocktails for a crowd of girls, singing along to Avicii.

Harry swallowed hard, just observing him, watching his body move about behind the bar, twisting and turning, grabbing bottles, sidestepping Cher as she ran about with pints in her hands.

_'So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_I didn't know I was lost'_

The beats kicked in and the whole room was jumping, arms aloft, the atmosphere was electrifying.

Harry watched, he was fist pumping, head back, eyes closed at first, feeling the music, smile plastered on his face, bouncing on his toes to the music. He brought his head forward, adjusting his headband, his eyes locking with Harry, bright eyes blazing, wide toothy smile his tongue snaked out involuntary to wet his lips. Harry was fixated. The energy that radiated from Louis was immense, the whole room basking in his glow.

Louis had to break the connection, customers to serve, work to be done. Harry was standing stiffly, wired. He glanced at his watch, approaching 2am, the time they had to turn their music off. The atmosphere was winding down, the tunes becoming chilled.

The bar closed and the three of them worked like demons cleaning up.

Couples clung to each other on the dance floor, swaying in each other's arms. Harry watched Niall and Melissa, Zayn and Liam, Jesy with her hands tangled in the guys hair, kissing him, Pixie leaning heavily on a guy, eyes closed. Harry smiled to himself, all his friends, he loved them so much.

He felt arms encircle him from behind, hot breath on his ear. "Dance?"

Harry trembled, feeling the surge of feelings again, flooding his senses. Leaning back, wrapping his arms backward, he held Louis in place in a backwards hug. "Love to," his low, rumbling voice ghosting over Louis' cheek.

They barely moved, just holding each other on the dance floor, surrounded by many other couples.

"I marked you." Louis lips brushing over the bruise on Harry's neck.

"I don't..I don't even remember it, I was too.."

Louis pushed up into Harry's space, bridging every gap. "You made me so desperate," Louis softly whimpered into Harry's skin.

"I wanted to eat you alive. I am going to eat you alive." Harry pulled back, eyes blazing into Louis' it was his turn to shudder. “I was pretty envious of that man doing shots from your collarbones though, next time maybe, but I wanted your arse.”

Louis’ breath hitched, looking into Harry’s eyes. "I need to wash that man’s lips from my skin." Louis mouthed at Harry's ear, pinching the flesh with his lips.

"Need to shower, can you wait for me?"

"I'll join you." Harry's hands slipped down to Louis' bum, kneading the firm mounds in his hands, sliding a flat hand over the fullness. "I'll be having supper tonight and it won't be nachos."

“Fuuuuuck.” Louis lips dragged down Harry’s neck, Harry feeling the spot where the love bite was, light headed and overwhelmed.

 

 _‘Cause we’re lovers and that is a fact, yes we’re lovers and that is that_.’

They swayed and mumbled the words to Heroes into each others skin.

_‘We can be heroes, just for one day.’_

The gang eventually went their own ways, some pairing up, some not.

Harry sat on a stool at the end of the bar waiting for Louis to finish.

 

"You take the car but drop us off Nick." Louis shouted to him as he cashed up the takings and Nick sorted the cellar out.

“Can’t believe I’m not sleeping in my own bed again.” Nick griped.

“How many times have I slept on Cher’s sofa for you ya twat?”

They locked up and left, Cher driving, Nick up front with her, Louis and Harry in the back.

Louis immediately shuffled up into Harry’s space and laid his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Tired?” Harry mumbled into his ear.

“A little, I’ll be fine.” Louis laid his hand on his thigh, Harry feeling the heat, his little finger so close to his balls, he shifted and it grazed over, Louis's Intentions clear, Harry’s chest fluttering wildly.

They were there in minutes, Cher pulling up and turning. “Late day tomorrow Tommo, don’t forget.”

“Oh aye, bloody hell it is, ok, see you both at seven, have fun, don’t miss me too much.”

“You in late tomorrow then?” Harry made small talk as Louis let them into his building.

“Yeah, we kinda share the late starts, I usually have Wednesday as my day off so to speak but Cher swapped with me because she needs to sort some stuff out so I’m not in until seven tomorrow.”

They legged it up the stairs, Louis unlocking his apartment and flicking the light on, rounding on Harry, dropping his backpack to the floor and pushing him to the wall.

“I’ve had to work these last couple of hours with this damn ache in my balls and it’s all your fault, teasing me in those tiny yellow shorts today in the pool and then licking my arse in the bar tonight and all I wanted to do was for you to finish me off but I waited”. Louis crashed their lips together, Harry opening up for him, pulling him closer and tilting his head, deep sensual sweeps of their tongues, perfectly in tune. “Lets go shower.” Louis pulled him along, kicking off their shoes and stripping off in the bathroom.

“I’m sorry for marking you.” Louis dragged his finger over the lovebite. “But it looks so good on you.” His voice echoing in the bathroom

“Gimme more.” Harry pulled Louis to him, his fingers biting into his biceps,  guiding him backwards so his bum hit the sink, Harry reached for his thighs and hauled him up onto it, the coldness stinging Louis’ arse. “I just wanna taste you before you get all clean.” Harry bobbed his head down, hearing Louis suck in a breath through his teeth as Harry brought his lips around Louis’ cock.

Slurping hungrily at him, humming his pleasure all around Louis’ sensitive head. Harry pushing his erection against Louis’ bare shin, just needing some pressure.

“I’ll come, you have to stop. Fuck, you drive me crazy.”

Harry reluctantly stopped, Louis' cock shiny with Harry's spit. They stumbled into the shower, quickly cleaned up and after a quick pat down with towels, kissed their way into the bedroom.

“I just..” Harry laid Louis on the bed, his damp hair sticking to his forehead, little drops of water still littering his body.

“Your body.” Harry’s eyes raking over him, blinking and shaking his head, his mouth hung open slightly, the water starting to drop off the ends of his hair now, creating little streams down his chest and back. He let his hand trail over the nearest thigh, feeling the tight firm muscle, the soft tanned skin. Lowering his head to kiss him, letting his lips litter him with soft kisses.

“Can I just, can I..?” His words muffled against his thigh, Louis feeling the heat of his breath, the tiny sparks making the muscles in his calves jump.

“Do what you want,”  Louis breathed, eyes fluttering closed as Harry sucked a little harder at him. Lifting his leg to get access to his inner thigh, shuffling around as he spread him and slotted himself inside the V of his legs.

“So lovely.” Harry kept on at his thighs, soft kisses replaced with sucks and gentle nibbles, inching closer and closer to Louis’ balls.

“When that man was sucking on your collarbones,”  Harry licked a gentle stripe up Louis’ balls, hearing a low moan,

“my insides were clenched in case I wasn’t allowed a go.” He nuzzled at one side, rolling his tongue around the firmness of his left sack, the puckered skin rough on his tongue.

“I thought it might have had to be a private body shots moment.” Harry licked underneath his balls, Louis jerking as his tongue went lower, the noise going straight to Harry’s cock, making it twitch, and rub against the sheets. “But I got to taste you in public.”

Louis moaned as Harry pushed his tongue lower, almost near Louis’ hole.

“I got to watch you get turned on in that bar.” Harry’s words so muffled now his head buried so far down, the heat from his mouth hitting Louis in the arse. “Got to taste your arse in public.” Louis writhed under Harry’s mouth as he darted his tongue out so close to Louis’ hole, circling the skin above it, letting his saliva dribble down. “I was so fucking turned on and now I wanna make you moan.”

Harry jumped up and flipped Louis, grabbing his hips so his arse was high in the air, Louis panting, turning his head to watch as Harry spread his cheeks, his hole wet with the spit.

Putting his whole face into his arse, blowing hot air all over him as Harry struggled with his high intensity arousal.

His tongue got to work, flat broad stripes over Louis’ hole, leaving slick trails, Louis’ skin so hot. Harry licked down to the start of his balls, taking his time with the sensitive skin of his perineum, kitten licks replaced with heated kisses and gentle sucks.

“What a view.” Harry admired for a few seconds, making Louis push his arse back whining for contact.

“It’s ok, I’m here.” Harry’s deeply affected voice, barely a rasp, reassuring Louis he wasn’t done with him yet, smoothing a gentle hand over his bum.

Digging his thumbs in for better grip he pulled back his cheeks and dove in, his tongue more pointed now making it firmer to go deeper, Louis feeling it against his rim and losing it, as the heat spread and Harry’s tongue penetrated him.

“Oh fuck, ohhh.” Louis bit at the bicep nearest his mouth, a garbled hum vibrating against his own skin. “Harry, fuck.”

Harry was relentless, striking in, pushing the flesh apart to give him better access, flexing the very end of his tongue to create the most delicious sensations for Louis, pushing in past is rim, gliding around it in a circular motion, feeling Louis’ thighs go rigid and relax every few seconds as the sensitivity rolled over him in spasming waves.

He pushed deeper, half of his tongue now buried inside, rolling and flicking as Louis reached for his own cock, squeezing it and wailing loudly.

Harry remembered where he kept the lube, wanting him open, wanting more, he left him to reach up and open the drawer.

“Please.” Louis begged, his eyes blazing at Harry.

“I just want more of you, don’t worry.” Harry found the bottle and added a generous amount to his fingers, looking down and sliding over his wet hole.

“Beautiful.” Harry gazed as he easily inserted one finger, Louis huffing out a breath, resulting in a prolonged whine, relieved that he had some contact, some pressure. Harry slipped a second finger in, the top of his hand cupping over the rise of Louis’ arse, still up in the air. Harry’s thumb stroking over it as he rolled his fingers in and out, sliding them over each other creating some amazing sensations for Louis.

Harry was happy with his progress and swooped down to add his mouth into the mix, pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his tongue, Louis legs quivering as the sensations changed.

"Fuck I can't Harry.." Louis huffed into the pillow as Harry kept on his unrelenting assault on Louis' arse.

Stopping and sliding fingers in, grazing over his swollen prostate making him moan loudly, Harry loved the noises he made. He licked and sucked on his rim, his middle finger still reaching inside.

"Harry please." Louis losing control of his body, the sweat trickling down his back as Harry kept on. "Need to..need."

Harry upped his pace, feeling the urgency in Louis' body, loving that the delicious ache Louis is feeling, the wonderful curls of pleasure are all down to him.

"Condom." Harry huffed against Louis' arse, "You want me to.?"

"Yeah, fuck yeah, please."

Harry rolled the condom on, added lube and lined himself up, Louis still on his knees.

Harry stilled for a second, just taking in the sight of him about to plough into Louis, eyes flicking to Louis' face, head twisted around, desperation on his face.

"Fuck me Harry," his voice a mess of urgency, high pitched and breathy.

Harry sunk in easily half way, pausing again to admire the view, pulling out slightly and then giving him the rest. As he was in up to the hilt, he folded himself forward, hugging himself around Louis' back, kissing and sucking his shoulder blades, just letting him adjust to the deep fullness of all of Harry.

"Your dick, fuck, feel like...like I can't take it."

Harry gently rolled his hips, knowing the pressure on his prostate would be sparking the feelings but knowing he needed more.

"You take it so well, babe," the endearment slipping from his lips. burying his face into the damp skin of Louis' shoulder, hiding his embarrassment at the slip of his tongue.

Louis groaned and pushed his hips backwards, grinding on Harry's cock, Harry lifting to watch him, slowly using Harry to gain some friction. Harry couldn’t breathe. He had never seen anything as erotic as Louis using his dick in this way.

"Want me to give you more?" Harry grunted, the sensations and visuals blowing his mind.

"Yeah, just fucking...shit, gimme it all, Haz."

Haz.

Harry gulped, his throat tight and burning, his hair in damp curls around his head.

Pulling backwards, his cock slipped over the sensitive skin, his thrusts slow but firm, hearing the noises punched from Louis' lips as he gave him more. Louis' body driven forward every time Harry pounded into him, the breath huffed out of Harry's lungs as each drive forward ignited the sparks.

Faster, harder, Louis couldn’t handle the rolling bursts of pleasure, his balls slapping, his knees trembling from Harry's powerful thrusts.

“This is what I wanted to see, fuck, this, you taking me like this.” Harry punched out the words in between punishing thrusts, propelling Louis forward with the force.  

Louis keened loudly, looking round at Harry, licking his lips. “Don’t stop.”

Harry gritted his teeth, his jaw jutting as he maintained the pace. “Ahhh, fuck Louis you’re stunning.”

Harry pushed down on his hips, lowering the angle but having the desired effect, Louis' whines and moans constant now, Harry’s cock on the very edge, needing every ounce of willpower not to explode.

"Close." Harry ground out, Louis barely hearing him through his own tirade of jumbled noises and words.

Harry leant forward wrapping a hand around Louis' rock hardness.

"I'm...fuck..." Louis garbled.

Harry's hips snapping, pumping rhythmically into Louis, their bodies bathed in sweat, the heat radiating from them both making their faces glow.

Harry fisted Louis' cock in time to the thrusts, once, twice, he felt him swell and pump out so much come, wailing as he did so, tipping Harry over the edge, his deep throaty cry as he shot into the condom, Louis clenching around him as the waves of orgasm swept over them both.

Harry wrapped both arms around Louis' hips, his mouth gasping for air as he attempted to recover. He pressed his lips to the bumps on Louis' spine.

"Fuck Louis... I'm just...your body..."

Louis collapsed down onto the bed, Harry's arms wrapped around him, his full weight now on top of Louis, his shrinking cock still slightly in.

"Lemme get rid of the.." Harry lifted up, sliding his arms out and holding the condom in place as he pulled out.

Louis rolled onto his back, his stomach smeared with come from the bed. "That was fucking unreal." Louis laid with his forearm over his eyes, his chest still rising and falling with exertion.

 

Harry's nose flared as he tried to get his breathing under control, running a hand through his hair, he pushed back out of the way. Taking in the sight of Louis, darkly flushed chest still rising and falling at a rapid rate, Harry sat cross legged at the end of the bed, stroking Louis' leg.

"You have sexy ankles." He laughed softly, lifting it up to his lips and kissing the delicate bones.

"Sexy? I have footballers legs I'll have you know." Louis stared down at Harry, nosing along the side of his foot.

"You play?" Harry kept on mouthing at him.

"Used to, not any more." Louis stared at him. "You got a foot kink or summat?"

Harry laughed, his eyes connecting with Louis. "I appear to have a Louis kink I'm afraid. I am addicted to your skin and your smell and your.." He brought his tongue out to lick the fine bones. "Taste." He rumbled low. "And now I'm picturing you in a kit." He pouted his lips and sucked in air. "Hot." He exaggerated the T.

"You're not so bad yourself." Louis lowered his eyes smiling. "That was...wow." He kissed his fingertips, tossing the kiss towards Harry.

"You need a toothbrush?" Louis crinkled his nose, grinning.

"Mmm please, if you have one?"

"I do, I picked up a spare when I replaced mine today and bought more condoms."

"Handy sex accompaniments, toothbrush and jonny’s." Harry sucked harder on his ankle.

"Always be prepared, my motto in life."

"Is it?" Harry quirked his lip.

"No it isn’t. Fuck, I don't have a motto, I'm a hot mess," Louis laughed, his eyes two little slits his cheeks crinkled. "Go brush your teeth because I wanna kiss you if that's ok?"

A flush crept up Harry's neck. "Don't fancy tasting what I did then?" Pushing his tongue into his cheek, ballooning it out. "I enjoyed it."

"My arse and feet aren't on my list of things to taste I must admit."

"So what is?" Harry's voice barely there.

"At this moment in time I just wanna taste your lips. That was some amazing sex we had just then and I'm a chief post sex cuddler, well, sometimes I am."

"Only sometimes?" Harry tipped his head to the side, waiting for Louis to reply, Louis leaving him dangling a little.

"Yeah, only sometimes."

Harry unselfconsciously, wandered off to the bathroom."Where am I looking?" 

He shouted back to Louis, who had laid and watched the easy gait of Harry's body. The swing of his hips, the wide span of his shoulders to the neat narrowness of his hips and the tiny swell of his bum.

"Umm left side cabinet, choose a colour."

"I'm always pink."

"Tough shit it's blue or umm white I think?"

It went quiet then Harry reappeared with a blue toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, gloriously naked.

"Bwoo, weminds me ob your eyes"

"You sound like a toddler, hurry I need cuddles."

Harry ambled back to the bathroom,  smiled at his reflection in the mirror, pink cheeks, red lips, sparkling eyes.

"You cold?" Louis had stripped off the messed up top sheet and they were laid in each other's arms with no covers on, a mass of limbs entangled.

"No I'm ok at the moment." Harry had his nose buried in Louis' neck, the long tendrils at the back tickling his face.

Louis was sweeping his hand down Harry's back, fingers subconsciously tracing the muscles.

"Are you?" Harry's words muffled into Louis' skin.

"A little, I always need just a sheet or something over me.

Harry heaved up and sprawled all over Louis. "I'll be your sheet, tuck yourself into me." Playful eyes gazing down at Louis.

"You're such a huge lummox." Louis pretended to grumble but the smile on his lips gave him away.

"I'm the best snuggle blanket there is, I'll have you know." Harry's face shining down making it impossible for Louis not to smile too.

"I've suddenly gone really hot."  Louis grazed his thumb down Harry's jaw, reaching forward pressing soft lips together.

Harry tilted his head and deepened the kiss, his hands reaching up, pushing his fingers into Louis' hair, massaging his temples.

"Can't believe I get to sleep with the guy who gave everyone a boner tonight."

Louis brought his hand down and slapped his bum earning a hiss from Harry and a nice little jolt of pressure to Louis' semi interested cock.

"Stop talking shit and kiss me again."

Soft, slow, sensual kisses, Louis mapping the contours of Harry's back, his fingers trailing over his shoulders, sliding slowly down to his bum, kneading the neat, firm but tender flesh. Harry still with his hands in Louis' hair, thumbs stroking his face tenderly.

"Wish I'd kept the car now." Louis thinking out loud, thoughtful face.

"Why?" Harry went to roll his weight off Louis but Louis held him firmly in place.

"Just somewhere I'd like to take you. Erm maybe...maybe ummm if you fancy one other morning? There's a place..."

"Yeah." Harry cut him off. "Yeah another morning, you can take me to your place."

"You might not like it, I just. It's peaceful after the environment I work in." Louis’ voice soft. Thoughtful and then changing the subject. "Are your friends ok? Like about you staying here?"

"They're happy as long as I'm happy and I am..." He swooped down, kissing with a bit more intent now, feeling Louis stirring under him, the passion just constantly fizzing away at him.

"You're insatiable." Harry murmured, rolling his hip into Louis' cock.

"You can take all the credit for my constant state of arousal." Louis fingers slid between the crack of Harry's bum, ghosting over his hole.

"You have enough energy to give me some?" Harry licked the end of Louis' nose.

"Hey champ I'm 24 not 94." Louis ninja rolled them so he was on top.

"Good job I can sleep in tomorrow." Louis quirked his lips in this cute way that Harry found so endearing. "You want some?"

"I'd love some it's umm, it's been a little while.." Harry lost the moment for a second and Louis sensed it.

"Time to change that then, that cute little bum deserves some loving."

It was Louis turn to kiss Harry tenderly. Louis was a really fucking great kisser and Harry just couldn't get enough of him.

Louis swept his tongue in and moved their lips in sweet unison, tasting the freshness of the toothpaste on Harry's lips but knowing how much this mouth had turned Louis on.  Kissing and licking his most intimate places making Louis so wired.

Harry's huge hands swept up and down his back, touching, sliding over his bum, his fingertips pressing into the flesh.

"I want to fill you up slowly." Louis kissed over the mark he left earlier in the toilet stall, Harry's nipples so painfully hard. Louis had inadvertently found one of Harry's weak spots and his body was shaking as Louis' lips trailed down his neck.

"I want that so much." Harry stared up at Louis. "Want to feel you in me so fucking much."

Louis rolled off, shuffled forward to reach the lube, pumping a generous amount into the palm of his left hand. Dipping and rolling his fingers, he smeared plenty around, massaging it into his perineum and balls, drawing out breathy moans from him, then dipping down and igniting the sensitive nerve endings surrounding his hole.

"Oh fuck, shit." Harry cursed at the tender sweeps from Louis, circling with two fingers, teasing him with light pressure, keeping the circular motion going and then just slipping his middle finger in to the first knuckle, Harry sucked in a breath.

"Ok?" Louis watched him closely, making sure he was alright.

"Yeah, god yeah, missed this, need this."

Louis watched his face, his reactions, swallowing hard at Harry's arousal etched onto his face.

"Don't you umm, do you usually top?"

"No, ohhhhhh don't stop, please Louis." Harry begged him. "I just I haven't done anything in a while, he left me... but shhhh don't spoil.."

Louis stared up at him, blinking slowly, noticing the frown, the pain in his eyes.

“Ok love, yeah ok, this is all for you, just for you, we'll take it slowly," Louis' voice low and reassuring. Harry's chest burned at his stare.

Louis littered his stomach with kisses as his fingers worked slow and steady, checking on Harry all the time, watching his sadness turn into wanton desire.

“Please Lou, I’m ready, I’m fine.”

Louis looked up at him, the curls around his temples drying into corkscrews, he looked angelic, but knowing where his mouth had been, a sinful angel. Louis ran his thumb down the side of Harry's face.

"You're so beautiful."

The atmosphere crackled, Louis’ open admiration for the boy, laid out beneath him, baring his soul and Louis wanted to heal him a little if he could, make him feel good.

Louis positioned Harry’s legs, pushing his knees up to his chest, leaving him exposed and glorious, Louis tearing his eyes upwards, his breath hitching at the beauty radiating from this boy. Rolling on a condom as he basked in the gaze of Harry.

“God Haz, just wanna..”

“Do it.” Harry broke him off, needy and pining for him.

Louis pushed the tip in, stretching him, Harry’s mouth gaping.

“I’m ok.” Harry reassured, touching his fingertips to Louis' face. “Been fantasising about this since I first saw you, wanted you so bad.”

Louis pushed his cheek into Harry’s touch, slowly moving his face so that he was caressing him.

“Been dreaming about doing this too so..” He slid his bottom lip through his teeth and pushed in more.

Harry moaning softly, biting his lip, grabbing the sheet and balling it up.

“Fuck yeah.” He ground out, his voice a lowly rasp.

Louis inched inside, filling him, feeling Harry tight around him, heat and pressure.

“So tight Harry, so hot and tight and fuck it’s..”

“You’re massive, fuck, can feel you so good.” Harry ran his hands down Louis’ arms, either side of his head.

Louis was still, just letting Harry get used to the fullness, not wanting to hurt him but wanting with all his body to just take him. He tried to move, pulling back and sliding in slowly, the sparks zipping up his spine, his groin throbbing so hard, he could come right now, he was so on the edge, but he wasn’t going to spoil this, he possessed great staying power.

“You feel amazing, you can give me more, I’m ok, really.”

Louis had never felt so protective. “So beautiful, fuck.” Louis set a slow pace, knowing his slides were grazing Harry’s prostate, awakening those delicious feelings inside of him, building that buzz.

Harry lifted his hips, meeting him and grinding into him, using his hips to chase more.

Louis grinned at him. “I can give you more love, no worries, I’ll give you what you need.”

And he did, long deep thrusts and short punchy moves, creating fireworks inside of Harry, not quite knowing what Louis was going to do next and taking it up a level each time, feeling the deep throb of his orgasm building as Louis expertly played his body, watching all the signs and knowing he was doing good, knowing Harry was building to a spectacular release.

“Can we.. on that chair?” Harry huffed out, nodding towards the corner of Louis’ room.

Louis stilled. “Yeah, oh god yes come on.”

Louis pulled out, pulling Harry up, and kissed their way over to the chair.

“Kissing you was torture because I wanted to watch your body strut across the room but I wanted to kiss you as well.”

Louis’ eyes closed in a deep laugh. “Shush, bloody hell, you’re so lovely.”

Louis sat down, pushed his bum to the edge of the chair, leaning back, feet flat on the floor.

“Come on Haz.”

Harry hovered over him, looking down.

Louis wrapped his hand around his erection, pulling it away from his belly and holding it out with his thumb behind it. Looking up at Harry, raising both eyebrows at him.

“You’re going to look so fucking hot riding me.” Louis closed his eyes and shuddered slightly.

Harry swallowed, hands on Louis’ shoulders as Louis positioned himself and let Harry sink down on him.

“FUCK!” Louis punched out as Harry took him down.

Fully seated on his dick, deep heavy breathing his way through it as he threw his head back, fingers biting into the flesh of Louis’ shoulders, circling his hips slowly, his own cock wet and hard.

“Driving me crazy.” Louis took Harry’s cock and gave it a few long slow pulls, watching his face as the sensations overtook him.

Harry began to rise and fall, Louis’ stomach clenching at the rising flood of arousal, the steady grunts from Harry and the breathy moans from Louis filling the room with raunchy sounds.

Harry was lost, head back, chasing the vibe, as his hips became erratic in their movement, the muscles in his thighs flexing, his cock swaying with the motion.

“Uh uh uh, f uuuck.” Harry brought his head forward, crashing his lips with Louis, messy wet kisses, holding either side of Louis’ face.

“Wanna...” Harry huffed into Louis’ mouth.

“Wanna what? Do what you want.”

Harry dismounted, turned and within second was reverse sinking down on Louis’ cock.

“Oh fuuuuuuck.” Louis whined, the sight of Harry’s bum swallowing his cock was just too much for him, biting his lip and reaching out to steady Harry’s hips.

Harry ground back, his tiny bum, impaled on Louis, swinging in front of him, giving the most lewd of visuals, the sweat trickling down Harry’s back.

Harry pounded on, going from deep drops to filthy grinds and Louis couldn’t hold on, it was just the most heavenly sight, sucking in lungfuls of air, panting loudly.

“Harry I can’t..” Harry upped his pace, Louis holding his hips, as Harry lost himself, chasing his climax. Louis could feel he was so close, judging by the noises he was making. Louis reached around to help him, taking his cock.

“No, s’fine.” Harry gasped, Louis bouncing him on his hips as Harry found the angle he needed, his noises getting louder, his hips in a frenzy. Louis felt him still and a gush of come shot out with a surge of expletives, deep and raw. Louis couldn’t hold on a second longer and followed suit.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. Laying his head against his heaving body.

“I’m dead.” Louis sobbed wet words against Harry’s skin, his breathing laboured.

Harry huffed out a whine. “That was staggering, fuck, never..”

Louis littered his back with kisses. “Pretty fucking spectacular.”

Harry planted his feet and made to stand up, his legs wobbling as he turned and held his hands out to Louis.

Louis tied the condom and let Harry pull him up.

“What a fucking team.” Louis hummed as Harry kissed him. Deep and tender, tongues sweeping together, lips moving languidly, Louis capturing Harry’s bottom lip and sucking him in for a little nip.

“My body is shaking.” Harry laid his head against Louis’ and held his body close.

“Me too." Louis' voice a low gentle hum. "Lets go snuggle, don’t slip on the come.” Louis guided him around the splash on the floor tiles and they both crashed onto the bed.

Harry nosed at Louis’ neck. “You smell like man and sex and hotness.”

“Sweat then?” Louis deadpanned.

“Sexy sweat. The kind I’d like to be able to sniff when I’m all alone in my bed and want to just smell honest to goodness sex smell.”

“Weirdo.” Louis pressed his lips to the nearest flesh to his mouth which was near Harry’s ear, placing a hand on Harry’s chest. “Your heart is still racing.”

“All your fault.” Harry looked into his eyes, “gave me a damn good work out you did.”

“Hope it was ok?” Louis knew he was fishing, wanted to know he pleased Harry.

“The best.” Harry's words hot against his neck, his tongue teasing at Louis’ pulse point.

“But don’t get a big head, nothing worse than a smug git.”

“I’m not smug.” Louis licked at Harry’s ear making him squirm.

“Tell a guy he’s good in bed and he smugs for England.”

“My smugness level is chill.”

“Then how come I can feel your shit eating grin?” Harry sucked hard on Louis’ neck,

“I can ahhh I can sm-ile without being Smuuug.” Louis voice quivering as Harry sucked and bit at his sensitive skin.

“Right.”  Louis heaved himself on top of Harry, straddling his hips.

“Say sorry or this happens.” Louis dug his fingers into Harry’s ribs, making him spasm and squeal.

“No, Louis not tickling.” Harry gasped for breath, trying to overpower him but he was a little powerhouse.

“Repeat after me, Louis may be a good lover, but he is never smug.”

Harry cleared his throat. “Louis is a good lover and deserves to have a teensy bit of ego because he is majestic and splendiferous in the sack.”

Laughter thundered from Louis, his cheeks ballooning out, Harry smiling up at him watching. They locked eyes, Louis still straddling him, limp dicks side by side on Harry’s groin, Harry gripping Louis’ wrists to stop him from tickling.

The laughter melted away and left him with a thoughtful expression.

“What?” Harry questioned him.

Louis stared down at him, “I'm having so much fun."

**

"Oh shit I hate heights." Niall stood crossing his chest with his arms as he waited to be loaded into the ride at the top of the Strat.

"Why did you make us do this then?" Harry's eyes bulging out of his head, shaking his fist at Niall as he sat already strapped into the swing.

"Nipple twist him." Zayn pointed from where him and Liam sat clinging on.

The girls in their own seat laughing at the scared faces on the boys.

They all screamed their way through the whole thing, jumping off to the safety, clutching their bellies.

"So glad we didn't eat first." Liam slid an arm around Zayns shoulder and squeezed him affectionately.

"Feel woozy." Jesy sat down and put her head between her knees.

"I did eat this morning, Louis warmed me a croissant and made me tea." Harry loved getting Louis' name into the conversation, his sheepish face giving him away just how smitten he was. "He was going to come on the rides with us because it's his day off, he not in until tonight but he didn't like to butt in on out fun, I told him you wouldn't mind."

"We wouldn't have minded Hazza."

Pixie sat rubbing Jesy's back.

"He's coming over for a swim later."

"Oh aye, I saw you two frolicking in the water yesterday, chucking each other about"

"We're good pals." Harry took his phone out taking photos of their unbelievable view.

"Yeah good pals who swap bodily fluids."

Harry licked his lips at Niall. "Mmm yes please."

They had a blast walking the strip, eventually stopping for food once their insides had calmed down.

They went and checked out the Wynn and the Encore hotels, looking for celebs to spy on. They saw a minor D list soap star, Niall was itching to go over to her but he refrained and they dragged him off to window shop in the posh shops.

They stopped off on their way back down and had a few cold beers in the bars on the way, Niall and Jesy doing a rendition of ‘Don’t you want me baby’ at a karaoke place.

“Louis’ bar is karaoke night tonight.” Harry dropped into the conversation.

“Ooh I’m up for that after we have been to the show.”

Harry struck a pose, “Britney baby one more time.”

They all groaned at him.

 

*****************

[ ](http://imgur.com/wEVmrnM)

They were all merrily tipsy, sunbathing around the pool. Harry and Louis were texting each other for most of the day, silly stuff of no importance but each one grinning at their phones as the bubble popped up.

'Had a nice day off, cooked some proper food, sick of living on junk! Left a nice veggie pasta bake for later, there’s more than enough if you fancy a really late supper?'

Harry smiled goofily at his phone.

“S’up with you?” Zayn flicked his leg as he sat shielding the screen from the sun.

“Just Louis, he’s cooked. He's' invited me back for supper." Harry couldn't contain the curl of happiness unfurling in his stomach. Placing his hand there, feeling the flutter under his butterfly.

'We are seeing Britney tonight but think we are coming to the bar after.  Veggie pasta sounds good, I'd love to have late supper with you. What about that swim this afternoon?'

 

Louis turned up a little while after, perching on the edge of Harry's sun bed, hair in a headband, swimmers on holding a towel.

"Your tan is coming along nicely." Louis ran his finger up Harry's abs, heat sparking where he touched.

"Don't burn though, you need some lotion on?"

Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"You offering?" Not waiting for him to reply and passing him the sun lotion, sitting up and crossing his legs like a child in school, knees jutting out, ankles crossed.

Louis squirted some into the palm of his hand, rubbed it together and stood up. He went behind Harry and started to rub it into his shoulders, splaying his fingers and sweeping his hands around.

"Ohhh." The noise coming from Harry would definitely be classed as sex noises as his nostrils flared and his mouth lolled open as Louis continued on.

Sliding over his shoulders and onto his chest, his fingers sliding downwards, Harry stilled and held his breath as Louis got nearer but never quite touching his nipples.

Harry grew hard in his shorts.

Louis squirted more lotion on but this time straight to his skin, letting it run down his chest, Harry could have easily rubbed it in himself but Louis was on a mission.

"Remember when your tongue was in my arse crack on the bar." He spoke in his ear, hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin.

"Well you made me so hard in public, now I get my revenge."

Harry's breath hitched as Louis continued on, gliding the lotion around until the merest graze of a very pert nipple made Harry whimper.

"No." He turned his head, pleading with Louis, his pupils blown.

"It's too much, I can't.."

Louis ignored him, both hands now brushing his nipples, they were the darkest duskiest pink, puffed out with the stimulation. Louis eyes glancing up to Harry's face, seeing the arousal in his eyes, biting at his lip, his teeth white against the dark plumpness of his lips.

"Lay on your front."

Louis murmured, saving Harry's embarrassment at the tenting in his shorts , coming around and sitting down on the edge of the sunbed again but not before Harry noticed the bulge in Louis' shorts.

"Your skin is so silky." Louis shot him a look as Harry turned away, laying his head on his crossed arms, his mouth biting into his arm.

Louis caressed his back, massaging with light but firm touch. His hands gliding over, firm kneads with his thumbs.

"Come up to my room." Harry swallowed, reaching to run his hand up Louis' leg. "You drive me fucking crazy."

Louis stared, his hands stilled on his skin. "Thought we were having a swim?" His hands swept down lower towards Harry's arse.

"Swim later, cock now."

Louis stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist hiding his erection.

He pulled the headband off his head, his hair pushed back.

[ ](http://imgur.com/EQozhQr)

"Let's go for a walk." He pulled Harry up from the sunbed, wrapped a towel around his waist too. "Let's go look at the pretty gardens."

Harry's eyes widened. "Here?"

"Here." Louis nodded, steering him along past the sunbeds and out into the vast expanse of gardens and foliage.

"Where are you taking me?"  Harry's eyes wide and a little wild.

"For some privacy."  Louis' scanned everywhere, there wasn't a soul about this far down into the hotel ground, a distant hum of people crashing about in the pool.

Louis pulled him into the maze of bushes, crashing their lips together, tugging at the towels around their waists,. Louis slotted his leg in between Harry's, pushing against his erection with his hipbone, Harry whining at the contact.

"Fuck Louis." Harry grabbed Louis bum and pulled him in, giving them each the pressure and friction they needed.

Louis'  lips found Harry's neck, sought out the sweet spot he'd marked last night.

Sucking fresh colours into it, Harry leaning his head away, giving him open access, the delicious pleasure pain giving Harry shivering sensations down his spine, keeping the rhythm going between their groins, Harry rocking his hips.

"I feel like I'm 13, getting off in the park." Harry breathed, still rutting into Louis.

"Lucky you, at 13 I was too busy playing footy in the park to be getting off." Louis lips moved down to Harry's nipples, licking and sucking then tugging out, letting his teeth graze the aroused nub. Harry whimpering, losing his rhythm, his hips stuttering about.

"Shhhh listen." Harry stilled, footsteps crunching the gravel path, sounding like someone was approaching.

"Shit." Harry hissed, panic written all over his face.

A man approached on the other path, gardening tools in his hand, working overalls on, walking further down to the back of the gardens, setting his tools down to work.

Louis peered through the foliage to watch, he stifled a giggle, his face turning dark red as the flush spread, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself making a sound. Harry looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, his face scarlet, jaw hung open.

"S'orite, stop worrying." He whispered into Harry's ear. "He's gone now, it's fine."

"I can't now he might come." Harry mouthing the words animatedly.

Louis hugged him close, silent laughter shaking his shoulders. "Your face." Louis had tears in his eyes.

"Heyyyy I'm new to all of this stuff." Harry's face cracking into a smile, his eyes dancing cheekily at Louis.

"Come 'ere." Louis pulled him close, giggling into the warmth of Harry's neck, making Harry do the same, wet breaths puffed out into Louis' temple.

"He's busy down there, he has earbuds in, we'll be fine." Louis tried to reassure him.

"You're.." Harry tried to whisper, but giggles and dry throat made the words rumble out. "...getting off on this." Harry's eyes wide.

"It's half the fun, the thrill of being caught, turns me on." Louis' eyes full dark arousal now.

Harry shook his head with wonder at this fireball of fun in his arms.

"You're so hard I can feel you." Harry rasped into his ear.

"I wanna.."  Louis' hand was down inside, wrapping his hand around him and squeezing.

Harry blew a shaky breath out of his mouth, clenching his jaw at the pressure on his cock.

"Lemme..." Harry pulled at Louis' shorts, his hand inside too, mimicking the moves Louis was pulling, feeling his straining rock hardness "Exhibitionist." Harry's lips trailing up his jaw, nipping and sucking lightly.

The both pulled and glided on each other, Harry cupping Louis' balls and massaging them, Louis standing with his feet apart for easier access for him. "So good." Louis groaned, taking in each other's flushed faces.

"Need to.." Louis dipping down for a little taste, sucking on the head of Harry's cock, strong and hot, tongue swirling and then straightening up and grabbing him for a kiss. Harry tasting himself on Louis' lips, dropping down and returning the favour, hearing Louis huff out a quiet moan and humming his delight around Louis' sensitive head.

Louis pulled him up, chasing his mouth,, moaning at the muskiness on Harry's lips.

They both wrapped hands around each other and matched their pace, pulling and sliding, half listening for approaching people but also hearts racing at the thrill of doing this in public.

Keeping their lips together, Harry came first, his cry muffled into Louis' mouth, Louis following soon after.

"We are fucking crazy." Harry's breath still erratic.

"Teamwork." Louis smiled up at him, littering his neck with wet kisses, feeling Harry holding him close, chests rising and falling together as they rode out their orgasms.

"Here let me." Louis grabbed his towel and cleaned Harry up, cleaning himself after.

"Could do with that swim now, I'm sweating."

Harry laid their foreheads together. "Me too."

They kissed lazily, tongues rolling together, lips caressing.

 

They swam and sunbathed for the rest of the afternoon. Piggy backs and handstands in the pool. Barely keeping their hands off each other, laughing and having so much fun until

Louis had to leave at six to get ready for work.

"Have a great time at Britney, I'm sure you all will." He chattered as Harry walked him to the carpark.

"See you later on tonight though yeah?"

"Y-yeah, you sure you're not sick of the sight of me?" Harry probed, insecurity tugging at his spine.

"I cooked for us, you better come." Louis reached up and tugged at one of Harry's drying curls. "See you later, bring your singing voices."

Harry groaned. "Not doing karaoke."

"Oh but you are." Louis winked at him, leaning in for a kiss. "Later."

They all dressed up to go see Britney, Harry in a sheer black shirt and blazer, his curls pushed up into a fashionable quiff.

"You look hot Haz." Jesy messed about with him, straightening his collar and opening one more button.

"All this sex suits you." She teased.

He blushed at her words. "Vegas suits me you mean." Deflecting the attention away from him and Louis.

Britney was superb, they sang and danced the night away. All of them grabbing foot long hot dogs afterwards. All except Harry who was saving himself for Louis' supper.

"Parched now, looking forward to a good session." Niall lifted his hand to his mouth mimicking drinking.

"Me too, just wanna sink a few pints now, sweat so much in there, need fluids." Zayn pulled his shirt away from his chest, wafting himself.

They called for drinks on the way up to Louis' bar, downing them greedily and moving on up the strip.

Pushing the door open, a guy was on a makeshift stage, belting out 'my heart will go on' quite badly. Cher and Louis stood on top of the bar, re-enacting the front of the ship scene, Louis being Rose and Cher being Jack, holding his arms whilst he stood with his eyes closed, mouthing the words dramatically. Harry stood and watched him, blinking at the sight, Louis' body distracting him but his chest burst with happiness. Harry truly was loving his holiday and Louis was a huge part of making this trip so special. Harry stood In front of Louis, one leg crossed over the other, toe pointing down to the floor, arms folded.

"You're here, there's nooooooothing I fear." Louis mouthed, flinging his arms even more dramatically, his eyes opening and seeing Harry stood watching him, eyebrows raised up to his hairline, his bottom lip pulled into his mouth, he quirked his head to one side, eyeing him comically.

Louis folded over laughing, his face creasing up into a scrunch, his arms coming to fold over his belly, laughing so hard. Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and followed suit. Rippling laughter ringing out from him too, the corners of his eyes moist.

The guy finished his rendition and Louis jumped from the bar.

"Taking ten." He mouthed to Nick and steered Harry out if the door, around the corner to their spot.

"Give us a kiss." Louis unselfconsciously grabbing Harry's waist and leaning in.

Harry stuttered out a sigh at Louis' touch and brought their lips together, Louis tasting very fruity, Harry loving it, licking into his mouth, humming his pleasure.

"You taste nice." Harry laid their foreheads together, his fingers playing with the hair in Louis' neck.

"Peach fruit juice. You taste of beer, it's nice, I fancy a pint but I'm doing the driving tonight, I want the car."

"Take a few bottles home, have one then."

Harry grazed his lips over Louis' jaw, his scruff making Harry's lips tingle.

"Maybe.... How was Britney?" Louis clasped his hands behind Harry's back and leaned away to look up at him.

"She was amazing, stunning show, we're going to do a Britney song together I think."

Louis nodded smiling. "Yeah I think that'd work."

"Mmm I think so too."

"Do I get the pleasure of your company for supper then?" Louis' face flushed a little at Harry's scrutiny of him.

"You sure you're not sick of me?" Harry dipped his head, drawing his eyebrows together, waiting a beat and then finally meeting Louis' eyes, searching for a flicker of doubt, there was none.

"I wanted to cook for us, I.." Louis face dropped a little. "Is that too much? Sorry.."

"No., Harry bit out. "It's..it's the loveliest thing ever."

Louis' shoulders relaxed down. "Good." He leaned in for more kisses.

 

They had a blast. Up singing a host of classic Britney songs, the whole bar joining in, Louis Nick and Cher entertaining them from the bar, dancing about to the songs.

Cher got up and sang ‘Bang bang’ with Louis miming the word in the form of dance.

“Bang bang all over you.”  Was an interesting move, clearly pointing at Harry and grabbing his crotch, Harry loving every second of it, jumping up on the table and writhing about filthily himself.

As the music wound down at  closing time, Louis took a few minutes off to grab Harry for a slow dance.

"Hungry?" Louis murmured in his ear as The Vaccines serenade their moves.

"Define hungry." Harry quirked his lip on one side.

"Cheeky." Louis knocked his forehead into Harry's shoulder.

"I'm very much looking forward to eating your veggie pasta bake." Harry cocked his head to one side, bodies swaying together.

"And maybe some dessert?"

Louis stared up at him. "We are going to eat and then sleep for a few hours because I want to take you somewhere."

 

_‘I will one day shine with you, I’ll shine on a faithful few..’_

 

“Oh?” Harry pursed his lips into a tight smile. “Take me where?”

“It’s a surprise, anyway, stop talking and gimme a kiss.”

They swayed their way through the song, Harry still intrigued at where they were going.

 

It normally took them an hour to finish off and lock up but Louis promised faithfully that he would go in and do all the prep in the morning, It was Nick’s day off so he was happy to leave the responsibility to Louis.

“Come on I’ll drop you off.”

They locked up and piled into the car.

“Cher’s or Nicco’s?” Louis checked.

“Nicco’s, Cher has _plans_.” Nick air quoted the plans part.

Cher blushed. “Jamie’s knocking off early, he’ll be back by four, gonna wait up for him, gonna decide about South Africa.”

Cher’s boyfriend worked at Caesars Palace on the security team and had been offered the chance to go work at the Emperor's Palace in Johannesburg for a year and Cher could go with him if she wanted to.  

“Nicco ordered pizza for us, yay, go me.” Nick threw in dryly.

Harry caught Louis’ eye and smiled softly, still bowled over at Louis cooking for them.

They dropped them both off and made it back to Louis’ by 2:30am.

“You ok eating on your knee in bed?”  Louis dropped his keys, striding into the kitchen and turning the oven on full power.

“Umm yeah, great, fine.” Harry peered around seeing if he could make himself useful in any way.

“Ok go get comfy in bed, I’ll bring us some towels so we don’t get burnt by hot cheese. You find us something to watch on the lappy, password is DRFC1.”

“Can I do anything to help?” Harry loitered, watching Louis throw more cheese on the top of the dish and slide it into the oven.

“Umm ok, grab us a couple of beers from the fridge and take them through with you if you want?”

Harry did, popping the caps and taking them into his bedroom, placing one on each side of the bed, stripping down to his underwear and sliding between the sheets.

[ ](http://imgur.com/84fdAQp)

Louis true to his word brought them both cutlery and a towel each.

“Found owt?” He peeked over at Harry, scrolling the viewing options on his laptop.

“Shall we just go for an episode of Friends?” Harry squinted, tired eyes looking down at the episode lists.

“Fine by me.” Louis reached down, ruffling Harry’s hair.

Louis carried their food through on trays. Two perfect plates of pasta, sticky gooey cheesy steaming on the top with rich tasty vegetables in a tomato sauce.

Louis quickly stripped down to his boxers too, Harry watched him undress, feeling the heat pool in his groin at the sight of Louis’ body.

Harry held his tray as Louis slipped into bed, placing the towel up his chest and taking the tray from Harry.

“Cheers.” Louis clinked the bottle necks together and took a swig of beer.

“Cheers, thank you so much, it looks amazing.” Harry gazed down at the food and back to Louis.

“Tuck in, don’t let it get cold.”

They devoured the food, it was so tasty and filling, Louis piling the plates up so neither of them could finish it all.

“This is delicious.” Harry licked  his fingers, sticky sauce clinging to his lips, staining them an even deeper colour. Both of them snickering at the laptop, Ross Geller not counting Mississippily and getting the spray tan from hell, entertaining them.

“Really?” Louis’ eyes crinkling with delight at Harry’s compliments. “You don’t have to butter me up..”

“I’m not, it’s just what I needed, I was so sick of burgers and dogs and was craving veggies.” He looked down, spearing a piece of courgette.  “I’m a bit of a goody two shoes, I love fruit and veg.”

Louis watched him eat. “You’re such an enigma, all hot guy, sexy body but you look so contented sat there eating pasta in your pants with sauce all over your face.”

Harry’s hand darted up to wipe his lips, a blush creeping up his cheeks and Louis chuckled, lifted the corner of the towel up and wiped for him.

“I love nights in like this.” Harry admitted. “I used to cook all the time for my ex.” His eyes clouded over, he pursed his lips and gave a slight shake of his head.

“Did he cook for you?” Louis blurted out, watching Harry’s reaction.

“Umm no, he erm, he always said he couldn’t cook.” Harry slowly met Louis’ gaze.

“I can’t cook either but this cooks itself, he at least should have tried,” a note of annoyance in Louis’ tone.

“Yeah…” Harry sighed sadly.

“Anyway, glad I got to cook for you, are you full?” Louis placed his tray on the floor, pulling the covers back and sliding out.

“I am stuffed,” Harry admitted, throwing his covers back as Louis took his tray from him.

“Ok, I’ll just go put these in the dishwasher…”

“I’ll do it, you cooked, let me clear up.” Harry held his hands out for the trays.

“You relax, you are a guest,” Louis insisted, swaying his hips as he walked away, Harry absorbing the sight of Louis’ bare back, tiny waist and the swell of his bum in his grey boxers, fitting snugly over his cheeks.

“Can I use your bathroom?” Harry shouted after him.

“Of course, I kept that blue toothbrush for you, it’s there, you will spot it,” Louis declared over his shoulder as he disappeared with the dishes.

Harry wandered into the bathroom, turned the light on and swept his eyes around the predominantly white room. Two toothbrushes stood side by side in a glass, white and blue, stood either side of the glass, heads leaning away from each other but handles crossed. Harry stared. It seemed such an intimate thing, sharing the glass yet Louis was so chill about it, so laid back.

Harry carefully lifted it out, not wanting to disturb the white one and brushed his teeth, Louis coming up behind him and squeezing his hip.

“Shift over.”

Harry sidestepped, foam all over his mouth as Louis joined him at the sink, bowing his head to brush, Harry watching the muscles in his arm flex and jump.

Harry lowered his head right down for a final spit, so as not to spray Louis, loving the freshness of his breath and the squeakiness of his teeth. His eye caught Louis’ as his hand hovered over the glass, looking for approval to put it in, just in case it had been a mistake. Louis pulled his eyebrows together at him puzzled and just nodded. Harry carefully placed it back in, exactly how he had found it.

He stood and waited for Louis to finish.

“You looking at my arse?” Louis’ voice echoing as he bent over a little more than he needed to, to spit, arse sticking out  

“Nope,” Harry lied, making sure his eyes were down on Louis’ arse as he turned around and was caught red handed. Louis dropped his toothbrush back in the glass with a clatter, not looking how it fell, not caring.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh fibber.” Louis poked him in the ribs making him squirm and jump.

“Come on bed, I have plans for us in the morning.”

Harry turned. “Plans? What kind of plans?”

“Secret surprise kind of plans so nothing for nosy parkers. Just get your backside into bed and get to sleep cos we have to be up in a few hours so no monkey business.”

Harry grabbed hold of Louis, his skin warm and soft under his fingertips.

“You are surprising me?” Harry’s voice soft and low, gently caressing Louis’ waist.

“Well, I hope you like it, I do but umm, shit, if you don’t it’ll be a crap surprise,” Louis looping his hands behind Harry’s neck.

Harry blinked slowly, his mouth open slightly, his chest rising and falling as he took a few breaths. “If you are taking me somewhere, I will love it, it doesn’t matter what it is.”

They just stared at each other, Louis moving first to kiss him, reaching up on tiptoes to softly capture his mouth,  languid kisses, their tongues sweeping over each other, matching minty breath with an undertone of garlic on both of them.

“Come on because this isn’t helping us to sleep, quite the opposite.” Louis whined at the obvious boner in his pants.

“Mmm same.” Harry ground their cocks together for the briefest moment, both of them sighing at the heavenly pressure.

“Bed,” Louis ordered, pulling away.

They snuggled down facing each other.

“If I set my alarm as late as possible, can you be up and dressed in minutes?”

“Yep.” Harry pursed his lips, “Of course.”

Louis leaned in again for more kisses, Harry obliging, loving how their mouths just slotted together so well.

“Umm I just thought, I only have my night clothes, see through shirt, is it appropriate?”

“I’ll lend you something don’t worry.” Louis nuzzled into Harry’s neck, finding a comfortable spot to rest his head.

“Uhm the toothbrush thing, are you sure you are ok with that?”  Seemingly that was playing on Harry’s mind.

Louis raised his head. “Toothbrush thing? What that I bought you a toothbrush?” He puzzled at Harry.

“Rhys, my ex, hated anything near his toothbrush, especially my toothbrush, so I always made extra sure I didn’t put mine near his, I umm, are you ok sharing a glass with my toothbrush?”

Louis raised up on one elbow to look down at Harry.

“He said that to you? Not to put your toothbrush near his? When you kiss and make love and..”

“Yeah, he umm, he was quite particular about things, I didn’t know if, like, it was gross or I was gross or whatever...?”

“You’re not gross, hey, he sounds like a dick, sounds like you had a lucky escape huh?”  Louis stroke his finger down the side of Harry’s face.

“That’s what all the others said, he uhm he liked things a certain way..” Harry’s voice trailed off. “Anyway, sleep because we have some kind of surprise to do in the morning.” Harry leaned up and kissed Louis. “And thank you for supper, it was lovely.”

Louis continued to stroke his face, gentle touches down the side of his cheekbone, down to his jaw.

“You’re not gross,” Louis’ soft lilting voice washing over Harry, a warm curl in his stomach as Louis wrapped him up in a cuddle and both of their eyes drifted shut.

 

‘You put the boom boom into my heart, you send my soul sky high when your loving starts...’

George Michael woke them up, seemingly five minutes after they closed their eyes but in reality they had caught a solid two hours sleep.

“Morning,” Harry’s voice deep and gruff.

“Morning sunshine, sleep ok?” Louis had a lovely rich morning voice.

Harry nodded rubbing his eyes, stretching his legs until his knees cracked sickeningly loud.

They dressed quickly, Louis finding his biggest old washed out sweatshirt that had lost it’s shape but fit Harry ok, Harry sniffing at the sleeve and smiling to himself. Louis pulling a hoodie on and sweats.

[ ](http://imgur.com/8Wfi0mJ)

Louis went into the kitchen and grabbed a half packed backpack from the chair, pushing two banana’s inside and throwing the straps over his shoulder.

“Ready?”

[ ](http://imgur.com/nyzOVeK)

Harry nodded and they left into the quiet of the dawn, still dark, needing headlights on as they headed out of the city.

“Where we going? Am I allowed to know yet?”

“We are going to a place called Red Rock, it’s stunning, the mountains are actually red and as the sun rises, it wakes up and explodes with colour and it’s just stunning. Sometimes I just drive out here if I can’t sleep after the bar and I just sit and wait for the sun.”  Louis words running into each other as his enthusiasm spills over, his face animated in the glow of the dashboard lights. Harry watched him talk, holding his breath as he observed the passion Louis had for this place and Harry knew he had never felt emotion roll from someone as much as he felt it now, basking in the love that Louis had for Red Rock.

“You brought me to watch a sunrise?” Harry’s incredulous voice filled the car.

Louis chanced a glance at Harry, uncertainty now flooding his eyes. “Y-yeah, is that..are you ok..?”

“It’s the loveliest thing anyone has ever done, sharing your special place with me, letting me feel the magic you feel.” Harry’s eyes prickled with tears, swallowing hard to keep them in check, not wanting to spoil this beautiful moment with his swirling emotions.

Louis smiled back at him, eyes mainly on the road but flitting back to Harry. “I couldn’t let you miss this.” He murmured.

They drove into the national park, Louis knowing exactly where he was heading.. Parking up pulling the rucksack out and the blanket from the back seat they hiked a little way up to a flat rock above the dusty basin.  A large expanse of land for as far as the eye could see, surrounded by the rise and fall of the land. The sky was just starting to wake up, streaks of lilac and pink in the inky sky.

Louis stopped and spread the rug, gesturing for Harry to sit, he delved into the bag and produced bottles of water and their banana’s and a camera.

They sat down, Harry resting his back against the rock, Louis curling up next to him, laying his head in Harry’s lap.

The colours spilled out more, as the sun burst over the horizon, sunbeams flaring from the dips in the mountains, warming them up, making everything around them glow.

The darkness of the rock ignited with reds and oranges as the sun wakes up the mountain.

[ ](http://imgur.com/RtdZcyF)

Harry carded his hand through Louis’ hair as Louis stared at the miracle before his eyes, his camera clicking away. Louis sat up, taking out his iPhone and snapping them in a selfie, their faces smushed together

“Beautiful isn’t it?” He whispered, sliding back down, picking his camera up again.

“Yes.” Harry croaked, his eyes only on Louis.

"Yeah, stunning."

 

*********************

 

If you enjoyed this and have tumblr, there is a [post here](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/120641384047/the-light-to-guide-me-home-31234-words-by), thank you xx

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Spotify playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/tommosgun/playlist/6mlfB7zISbTMHBh7Vb4HFB)

They stayed there watching the sunrise. The chill of the early morning soon giving way to the sultry desert warmth.

Louis sat up and pulled his hoodie off, rolling it up and making it into a pillow for them both, watching the lights and colours change in the sky.

“How did you find this spot?”  Harry pushed himself up onto one elbow, looking down at Louis, the colours drenching his face.

“A friend.. I umm, I had a lot of thinking to do when I came here. Mum missed me a lot, I mean I missed them but  I was contented, happy with myself. Yeah I have a special friend...”

“Didn’t she want you to leave the UK?' Harry watched Louis' features change, thinking.

“Mum was alone for a lot of the time I was growing up and we were a team, we depended on each other and when I moved here, that had to change for both of us.” Louis frowned. “It was tough but at least I was here, having a good time, Mum was back at home with her old life, nothing changed for her except she lost me.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry murmured.

“Hey, nothing for you to be sorry about, Mum is fine, she met a guy and I have two more siblings now, it’s all good.”

Harry smiled at him. “I’m glad.” He pondered for a few seconds, taking a deep breath.  “So you think Vegas is your home forever now?”

Louis thought for a beat. “It’s everything I need at the moment so for now I’d say yes.”

Harry nodded, laying back down, a tightness tugging at his chest.

"I'll remember this all my life." Harry cleared his scratchy throat, pulling Louis into his arms, breathing in the smells and absorbing the noises and sights memorising it all.

"Let's make it a bit more momentous." Louis fingers reached for Harry's zip. "You know I'm into outdoor sex right?"

Harry snuffed a laugh, his lips together but smiling wide.

"You're just into sex I think it's fair to say."

Louis did this cute involuntary twitch with his mouth, concentrating on getting Harry's fly down, splaying his jeans open, palming him through the fabric of his boxers.

"I'm spontaneous, what can I say, I like the thrill. I like your cock."

Harry inhaled deeply through his nose and let the intense feelings of Louis, taking his cock out in the still of the desert and suck him off imbed itself into his brain.

Laid back watching the colours changing in the sky and the fireworks exploding in his mind and body. His guttural cry when he came echoed around the rocks and stone, clinging to the inside of his mind, thevisual of Louis bobbing his head, swallowing him down with the warmth of the sun on his face, Harry had never felt so free in his life.

"Shit Lou, I'm boneless, I'm floating."

Louis smiled down at him, taking in his blissed out face, messy morning hair.

"Enjoy the rush love, we're in no hurry to leave."

"I wanna do this for you, give you whatever you want. What's...what do you want me to do for you?"

Louis smiled, leaning down to kiss him. "Don't worry Haz..."

"No, I want to, I'd like to.. What do you want?"

Harry reached up to stroke his face. "Anything you want."  

Louis quirked his eyebrow. “Ummm..” Louis ran a finger over Harry’s softened cock.

"We don't have supplies do we?" Harry cocked his head to one side.

"Now then lad, what did I tell you my motto was?"

Harry coughed to mask his giggle. "Umm be prepared."

"Tadaaaaaa." Louis pulled out condoms and sachets of lube.

"Genius." Harry fist bumped him.

"You think you can manage another one?" Louis tilted his head, cheeky grin on his face.

"Hey I'm 21 not 91." Harry stole Louis' quip, earning him a friendly punch.

"Then I'd love you to fuck me out here." Louis held Harry's gaze. "Fulfilling a fantasy for me if we do."

"Ohhh the pressure." Harry bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

He felt Louis shuffle closer, could smell his scent, his hair, keeping his eyes closed and tried to memorise it all.

He felt Louis' fingers trace his lips. "Your mouth is a sin."

Harry smiled, sucking Louis' finger into his mouth. "You're the one who's just been sucking dick."

"And a very nice dick it is too." Louis pulled Harry closer and kissed him. Laying down, Louis laid half of top him, kissing his lips and face and neck, licking at his warm skin, humming his pleasure.

Harry slipped his hands inside the white Stone Roses vest Louis had on under his hoodie, sliding his hands over his ribs, feeling the muscles jump under his fingers, thumbing over his nipples, raising a huff from Louis’ lips.

 

They stripped naked, not caring that they were out in the open air. Hidden by the rock they had leant against, Harry laid Louis on the blanket, the colours bouncing off the rocks and making his skin dazzle. Harry had never seen anything so breathtaking in his life.

“Beautiful.” His deep earthy voice matching the terrain as he worshipped Louis’ body, using his hands and mouth to skilfully wake up every nerve ending, making Louis writhe with pleasure.

Harry pushed into him, stretching him, making glorious noises punch out from Louis’ lips. Slowly rocking into him, Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, rolled his hips up, relished the slow deliberate strokes grazing him in all the right places. Wave upon wave of blissful sensations, Harry almost pulling right out and then pushing in as far as he could possibly go. Louis’ face was dewy with sweat, flushed and lax. Their foreheads meeting, eyes locking, passion flowing between the two of them as they made sweet love.

“This could become addictive.” Harry trailed his lips down Louis’ neck, sucking on the place where it meets his shoulder. “I keep thinking some ranger is going to shoot pellets at my arse any second now.”

“Why do you think I made you top?” Louis scrunched his eyes up at his own joke, making Harry suddenly snap his hips, pounding into Louis, drawing filthy cries out of him.

“Fuckkkkk, you do that so good.” Louis heaved in a deep breath through his nose and blew out slowly through his mouth, making his lips into a tight O shape.

“Yeah, you like me to mix it up, surprise you?” Harry sucked harder on his neck, knowing he was leaving him marked but not being able to stop himself.

“I do, I love it deep and slow but I love it hard and fast and you do both so well.” Louis reached up, carding his fingers through Harry’s messy quiff. “You look so good fucking me with the sun behind you,” Louis moaned as Harry sucked his neck and kept his hips at a steady pace.

“You look fucking beautiful when you are full of my cock.” Harry’s lips kissing over the love bite he made, Louis whining at Harry’s dirty talk.

“I need to..” Harry slid his hands under Louis’ bum and lifted him up, giving him the optimum angle to give Louis what he needed, pulling up onto his knees now able to drive into him, watch Louis’ body rise up to the highest pinnacle grasping on to Harry as his body rose up, filled with a burning need and then freefalling into orgasm, shaking and jolting as he rode the waves. Harry waiting, watching, taking it all in, not wanting to miss a thing and only once Louis had experienced every last delight from coming, did Harry allow himself the same reward. A couple of long steady pushes and Harry was shaking, Louis’ name on his lips, repeating it over and over.

Two boys, a pile of limbs, hot and sweaty, the breeze on their skin, the sun warming them and the thrum of their orgasms raging around their bodies.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Harry huffed out a laugh, sticky sweaty bellies sliding together with Louis' come.

Harry rolled off, laid completely naked, side by side.

“This outdoor sex thing is a bit additive innit?” Harry elbowed Louis playfully.

“Ahhhhhhhh see, it’s not just me being a perv, you like it too.” Louis elbowed him back, turning to look at him.

“Am I corrupting you?” Louis’ watched Harry’s face, waiting for an answer.

“I need corrupting, I have been too..” Harry bit his lip, turning his head to face Louis.

“Too closed off, ‘bout time I lived a little.”

Louis grinned at that. “You being closed off would be a travesty, you are wonderful, don’t ever let..” Louis stopped himself, wondering whether to say what was on his mind, Harry urged him on, raising his chin, waiting for Louis to continue.

“Don’t every let anyone make you feel bad Haz, I’d let you share my toothbrush any time.”

****

They drove back to Louis' in contented silence, their eyes meeting each time Louis glanced over. Harry smiling at him, the deep rosy flush still gracing his cheeks.

"I have to be in work by 12, we did nothing last night and Nick's on day off." Louis chattered with a tired rasp to his voice as they shared the shower back at Louis' place.

"I'll come and help if you want?" Harry offered, filling his palms with coconut shower creme and running his hands over Louis' skin.

"Nah, I've taken up enough of your time, your mates'll hate me." He drew a finger across his throat making a choking sound.

"They won't, we are just doing spontaneous stuff today, wandering the strip and maybe the Eiffel tower." Harry shuddered as Louis ran his hands over his chest, grazing his still sensitive nipples.

"It's singles night in the bar, we try and hook up people, it's a good laugh and cocktails are half price 'til midnight." Louis explained.

"Might come, might get lucky." Harry giggled.

Louis stared at him for a beat and rolled his eyes. "If neither of us has a better offer shall we make a pact now and promise we won't go home alone?"

"I’m not really bothered about another offer," Harry admitted. "Quite contented with my holiday fling." Harry touched the purple hue on Louis' shoulder. "Very contented in fact." He leaned in to capture Louis' lips, water cascading down them.

 

They grabbed a little more sleep, Louis groaning as his alarm sounded at 11:30.

"Bloody work." He grumbled into Harry's shoulder.

"Don't you ever have like full days off, holidays or whatever?" Harry reached back and patted his hip affectionately.

"Sometimes we do have full days and nights off, like never on the weekends, or busy times." Louis explained.

Harry rolled over into his arms.

"You work so hard."

"Yeahhh but it's..it's not like work, I love it I really do." Louis ran his hand down Harry's side. "I had no idea what I wanted to do and just kind of felt so at home here, I had a job in an Irish bar." Louis laughed at the memory. "Met Nick, a bit like you met me, in the bar, had some banter." Louis screwed his nose up remembering. "We hit it off straight away, thought it was a sexual thing." Louis held Harry's gaze. "We soon realised it wasn't but we were a great team."

Harry nodded his agreement, loving how much Louis was opening up to him.

"I left the Irish bar and went to work for him, he lived in a shithole so when my roomie left, he moved in."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Strictly platonic now." Louis winced. "He's like my brother, my bestie, I just couldn't.."

"So then you bought part of the bar?" Harry settled his left hand under his head, his right hand on Louis' hip.

"Yeah, grandad died and we'd employed Cher by then, thank God, so I went home for a few weeks, had the funeral and sorted stuff out. Mum sold his house and stuff and I got a chunk of it, enough to buy half of the bar and have a little nest egg for my old age."

"I’m sorry about your grandad but it worked out well for you yeah?" Harry bopped Louis nose with his own.

"It did yeah." Louis bopped him back.

"I better not keep you any longer." Harry pulled the sheet back to get out.

"It can wait five minutes." Louis grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him towards him.

"Seems I can't get enough of you."

Louis rolled half onto Harry pinning him in place and kissing him.

Louis dropped him off just after 12, Harry racing in once again in last nights clothes.

He changed and texted to find out where the others were, catching up with them at the Paris hotel and joining them for a trip up the Eiffel tower, all crowding into the lift excitedly.

“Sorry I’m late, Louis took me to see the sunrise this morning so we didn’t get much sleep.” Harry clapped his hands together and bowed slightly, begging forgiveness from his friends.

“S’ok Haz, we all slept in a bit late, we’ve not been here long.” Jesy hugged him. “That sounds well romantic though babe, where did you watch it from?”

“He umm, he set his alarm for before dawn, drove us out to this national park called Red Rock Canyon. He has this little spot that he goes to and sits and watches the sunrise when he can’t sleep and he took me there..” Harry’s voice trailed off as he saw Jesy’s eyes go wide.

“Oh so not just up to the roof then? He took you to a special place?”  

“N-no not just the roof, is that umm is it weird he did that?” Harry guided her elbow over to the other vantage point at the top of the tower.

“Not weird, it’s...it’s romantic Harry, he’s thought about it, planned it. If he lived in the UK I’d be delighted for you, but I see the way you look at him and he’s doing this for you and I just worry you are both in too deep.”

Harry stared at her, biting his lip. Knowing that what she said made perfect sense and knowing the dragging feeling in his gut was there for a reason. The days were ticking down so fast and they seem to be racing full steam ahead to Friday, the day they’re going home.

They got dragged away from their discussion to have a selfie with the others but Jesy’s words played heavily on Harry’s mind.

_In too deep._

****  


They spent some of their dollars at the Miracle mile shops, browsing more than spending. They went and had lunch in the Hard Rock Cafe, sat overlooking the strip eating delicious food and drinking huge cocktails.

“To us, as we go back to our new scary fucking lives without each other”, Zayn toasted.

“May we forever be friends, may we never forget our journey here and may we all have love, happiness and friendship in our lives.” He raised his glass. “To us.”

“To us.” They all chorussed, not a single dry eye between them.

 

They were hot and tired and wanted to chill by the pool and have a few drinks. Harry knew there was no way Louis could join him today, pulling his phone out to text him.

‘Hope the bar isn’t too much of a mess and you’re not too tired, sorry for manipulating all your sleeping time! Pool seems kinda quiet without you, see you later hopefully x’

‘Heyy, glad you are missing my big gob at the pool, have a fun night, hope to see you later or else it’s singles night and things might get messy x’

Harry snuffed a laugh to himself. ‘I will be there, do I need anything special? x’

‘Surprise me!!! xxxx’

Harry sat staring at his phone, pulling his t-shirt on he wandered inside the hotel and browsed the shops, making his way towards one shop in particular that had caught his eye.

Hesitating a little he eventually entered the shop, he spent a while checking out all the stock, choosing what he wanted and payed at the cash desk, taking it back to his room and rejoining his friends for more cocktails.

Suntanned and extremely tipsy they all went up for a nap and to get ready for their night out.

They were doing a bar crawl tonight, they had been given maps which were designated routes for optimum efficiency so they could try out as many as possible in the shortest route.

Harry hopped in the shower first coming out with a towel around his waist and wet hair.

“All yours bud.” He gestured to Niall.

They dressed up a little, nice shirts and jeans and set off with the others to meet the bar crawl train that they were joining.

“You ok you look a little peaky?” Pixie asked after Harry as they made their way to the third bar on the list.

“I’m ok, little too much sun maybe but I’m fine.” He slung his arm around her shoulder and shimmied to uptown funk that was blasting out of the bar.

They danced and drank bright pink shots and then moved on again, stopping off at a karaoke bar, Niall belting out a song for them and the whole bar on its feet cheering him. He was all smiles, loving the attention.

Onwards to another bar, picking up more and more people on the bar crawl until there was a huge group of them.

"Hey listen." Harry stopped them out in the street after they left the last bar on the list. "We're off to a great bar now." His words slurred slightly with the blur of alcohol but his enthusiasm was enormous. "S'dead nice, you wanna come too?"  

Some called it a night, the rest wandered off to Twist and Shout with them.

"It's singles night or summat." Harry explained. "A lid for every pan as my nanna would say." Giggling at his own wit.

 

They pushed the door open on a very busy bar, Louis, Nick and Cher working to clear the backlog of drinks orders.

Harry felt a tug in his stomach watching Louis getting drinks and bantering, leaning in to hear what people were asking for, his face animated, using his hands to speak over the noise of the music, putting three fingers up, pointing to the vodka and making a circle with his thumb and index finger and a thumbs up. Making exotic looking punches with umbrellas and sparklers.

Louis felt Harry's eyes on him and found him through the crowd, winking at him and putting his finger up indicating he would just be a minute.

The girls moved off with their drinks and Harry slotted into their gap.

Louis leant over the bar to hear his order.

"M'bit drunk." Harry grinned goofily.

"Let me get your drinks order and I'll be right out." Louis shouted into his ear making Harry shudder with his proximity and his overwhelming smell.

"Ok, I have a secret." Harry put his finger to his lips. "shhhhhhhh."

Louis stared at him and shook his head fondly. "Glad you've had fun."

He got their drinks order together and steered Harry to their spot outside.

Harry grabbed him in the shadows, his inhibitions low with the alcohol giving him courage.

“You look hot. I wanna..” Harry pushed into Louis’ space and kissed him, Louis gasping slightly at the intensity of the kiss, Harry rolling his hips into Louis, letting him feel his already hard cock.

“Oh I like drunk Harry.” Louis giggled, pushing his hand down and palming Harry through his jeans.

“So what’s your secret?” Louis leaned in for more kisses.

“I bought something today, never tried it before..” Harry swept his eye down, colour creeping up his cheeks.

“I’ve been wearing them all night and everytime I think about you and get horny I can feel them..”

Louis stared at him.

“Wearing them?”

“Beads, I have beads inside of me and I’m horny as fuck now.”

Louis’ mouth gaped open.

“You tried beads today? And they are in now yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry bit his lip.

Louis grabbed his arse, kneading the cheeks, rolling them about under his hands.

“Shit, you are wet dream Harry, what am I going to do with you?”

Harry moaned at the sensations of Louis' hands on him, the beads jangling about inside of him.

“I think I need you to fuck me please.” Harry stared at Louis, trembling slightly in his arms.

“I need it please."  Throwing his head back, the column of his throat ripe for Louis to take with his teeth and lips, still massaging his bum he leaned in and kissed down his throat, Harry moaning loudly, too many sensations flooding his body.

“How am I supposed to work now and know you are out there like this, needing me.”

Louis growled against his skin. “I want to take care of you. I am so glad you let me do this with you, so glad you trusted me.” Louis’ voice low and affected.

Harry brought his head forward, capturing Louis’ mouth, deep soulful kisses, lips moving, tongues swirling together.

“Don’t drink any more, go on to fruit juice I want you lucid for this, I want you to remember it all, feel it all, fuck Harry, thank you, when I said surprise me I never imagined..”

They tore themselves away from each other and returned inside. Louis hopping up onto the bar and taking the microphone.

“Ok folks, as you know it’s singles night, if going home alone is not what you want tonight, then you’ve come to the right place. All you single pringles, come and get a badge from the bar and wear it with pride and to kick things off..”

Rihanna’s rude boy started playing, Nick and Louis making ‘sex on the beach’ cocktails, gyrating their bodies to the music, the bar cheering loudly as they did their thing. Harry stood watching, remembering his first night seeing Louis like this on the bar and how much they have done together. How much of Louis’ body he has touched and tasted and just how addictive he is.

Louis stared at Harry as he mouthed the words.

“Take it, take it, baby, baby..”

Louis grabbed his crotch, tongue out filthily.

“Give it to me baby like boom boom boom.”

He thrust his hips in time to the music, sending waves of arousal coursing through Harry’s body, re-awakening the deep throb in his groin from being mildly on the edge all night and then Louis fully rousing his desires around the back of the bar.

Couples started to pair up, Cher helping people with their badges, coloured dots helping people hook up with each other.

Harry stuck to his fruit juice, the buzz of the alcohol still there but the clarity returning.

Louis kept constantly checking on him, taking him drinks out and laying a caring hand on his shoulder but an intense fire burned in his eyes as he looked at Harry making Harry quiver under his scrutiny.

“You ok? It’s not getting too much for you?”

“I’m fine.” Harry chewed at his lip, just a deep feeling of fullness there and a mild throb.

“Good, a few more activities and then we can close shop.” Louis planted a kiss to Harry’s cheek, Harry’s hand coming up to feel the fire that surely must be there from the burn it left behind.

They played all kinds of games, pairing people up, drinking games and a mini quiz and then just before it was time to close, Louis and Cher got on the bar, both had their phones in their hand.

“Ok everyone, we tried and we got many matches tonight but if you have been unsuccessful and are still looking, get your phones out and get ready..” Louis instructed over the mic.

The opening bars of Timber struck up.

“It’s going down, I’m yelling..”  The music paused, Louis held the mic to Cher’s mouth, she shouted ‘Tinder’ and the room erupted with laughter. Louis brought the mic to his mouth.

“Or grindr.” He drawled with a devilish laugh, waving his phone in the air. They slapped their thighs and danced to the song, grinding and getting down low.

“Ok everyone, have an amazing night, good night from Cher, Nick and I’m Louis, hope to see you all again soon.”

The music went to slow dance songs, couples swaying together on the dancefloor.

Louis raced around, clearing up, collecting in the glasses. Harry helped with this, going around the tables and bringing the empties to the bar.

Louis grabbed his arm for a last dance. “Come on, dance with me.”

Slow languid moves in each others arms, Louis whispering in his ear.

“You feeling ok?”

“I’m feeling lovely.” Harry’s deep rasp hot against his temple.

“Won’t be long then I can take care of you.” Louis moved his hips into Harry’s.

Harry shuddered as Louis’ hands found his bum, pushing his fingers into his flesh and rolling inwards, pushing his cheeks together slowly in circular movements making Harry gasp.

“That’s so good.” Harry’s eyes glazed over, wallowing in the sensations.

“It’s going to get so much better babe, I promise you.”

The bar emptied and Harry said goodbye to the gang, promising to meet for brunch in the morning.

“You take the car Nick, me and Haz are walking, need some fresh air.” Louis tossed the keys to Nick and grabbed his backpack and steered Harry’s arm out into the street.

“You sobered up a little?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, tripping a little over his own feet and almost discrediting what he said.

“Ooof, nearly.” He giggled.

Louis shook his head grinning. “Those huge feet you have there.” Louis slid his arm around Harry’s waist and guided him, keeping him close.

They made it back to Louis’ place.

“You eaten?” Louis checked on him, opening his fridge and checking what he had in there.

“I’ve eaten, we had dinner earlier, I’m fine.”

“Can I get you anything?” Louis’ hand came up, stroking his hair.

“No.” Harry’s eyes swept over Louis. “Just you.”

Louis took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

“Get comfy, do what you want, wont be a sec.”

Louis went and locked up and brought glasses of water to bed. Walking in the bedroom he saw Harry, silhouetted against the billowing sheer drapes up at the window, the aircon catching them and rippling the floaty fabric.

Harry stood sideways on his strong legs, straight and muscular, his flat toned belly and defined chest. His nipples stood out with the chill of the draught his cock hanging heavily between his legs, even limp it was the most impressive dick Louis had ever seen.

“You are a fantasy, Harry.” Louis blinked, taking in this almost surreal sight before him.

Harry turned to him, no inhibitions, white sections of flesh down where his shorts would be, but tanned either side a deep bronze.

“This room is so peaceful, so calm.” Harry deflecting Louis’ compliments, took a step forward, lifting his arms up to peel off Louis’ t shirt, pulling it gently over his head, Louis adjusting his hair.

Harry took another step forward, sliding his hands down from Louis’ armpits to his waist, feeling the tight flesh, his delicate pert nipples. Harry bent and sucked on them, hearing the hitch of Louis’ breath as he did so. Wrapping one arm around his waist he sucked and licked, swapping sides, sawing his teeth gently over the raised nub, feeling Louis’ chest stuttering.

“Just been thinking about this all night, getting you naked and tasting your body.” Harry’s breath against his chest. Louis laying his hands on Harry’s arse again, doing the same deep circular motions making Harry whimper as the deep sensations returned. They kissed, Harry with his hands in Louis’ Hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

Louis took his hand and led him to the bed, laying him down, his cock heavier now, rising up his belly as Louis leaned over him.

“Do you know what you look like?” Louis knelt over him, tracing his fingers over his body, over his hipbones, down his v lines, over the soft hair of his thighs. He bent and repeated with his tongue over where his fingers had just been, smelling the darkly wonderful smell of arousal and Harry’s own alluring smell.

“Fucking gorgeous.” Louis hissed. “I need to just get some lube out for you, to help the beads..” Louis leant over to his drawer and pulled out the pump. “Gonna take it slowly though Harry, let you enjoy the sensations.”

Harry’s eyes were wide, excited with just the right amount of anticipation, his hand  coming up and cupping Louis’ jaw.

“Nervous.” He admitted.

“Don’t be love, it’ll be lovely I promise.”

Louis opened Harry’s legs, seeing the loop of silicone keeping the beads from slipping too far inside. He pumped lube into his fingers and massaged it into his hole, lifting the loop away and paying close attention to what he was doing, dropping kisses to Harry’s raised knee as he worked on him. Eventually running his finger around the muscle, coating it in generous amounts of the wet shiny lube.

“Need it nice and slippy for you Harry.” Louis assured him, scooting around so he was at right angles with his body, keeping up the massage, adding lots of lubricant and then dipping down and licking his balls. Harry’s body jerked with the sensation. Louis’ hot tongue tracing circular patterns over each ball, swirling it around, opening his mouth wider and sucking gently on his balls. Hearing the moans and wanting to see his face, Louis looked up, Harry with his eyes closed, mouth slack, lips apart, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

Louis smiled to himself, loving what he saw, how he made Harry feel.

“Why the beads?” Louis probed. His mouth licking up the shaft of Harry’s cock, pumping more lube with his right hand and lathering more just inside his hole.

“I umm, I don’t know, I’d seen the shop and wanted to look. We umm, this morning was so wild for me, so electrifying doing that with you, I’ve never... Outdoors like that...I wanted to do something special for you.”

Harry looked up at him, his face so flushed with emotion, so overwhelmed by all the feelings flooding his body but such fondness for Louis, such adoration.

Louis planted a kiss to the head of his leaking cock, licking at it and lifting it with his left hand, to wrap his lips around him. Sucking just on the head he glided his tongue over, still applying lube to his bum with the other hand.

As he sucked and swallowed him down he caught a hold of the loop and gently pulled. The sensation of the bead stretching his rim and sliding over the muscle was rapturous for Harry. Louis smiling around his head as the sweet noise leaving his lungs reverberated around the bedroom.

“Nice huh?” Louis mumbled, his lips still against the delicate skin of his cock, pulling another one out for good measure, his own cock straining, he pressed it against Harry’s thigh to gain some friction and pressure for himself as Harry marvelled at the heavenly things going on with his body.

Louis kept pumping lube, sliding his fingers in and making the experience as pleasurable as possible.

“So good doing this for me, feel so high right now doing this.” Louis praised him as he dived back down, swallowing him again and pulling another bead out.

He could feel Harry was lost in the throes of ecstasy, knew he was close, so he upped his efforts, deep throating him, letting the head of his cock slide down low into his throat. Applying as much pressure as he could with his mouth and throat muscles and once more, slid out a bead, Harry rolling his head back into the pillow, his back arching, his legs shaking. Louis worked his throat, his hand pumping at the base, bringing him closer to his orgasm, feeling the calm before the storm. Louis got ready, plenty of slippyness for Harry as his body tensed. As Louis felt the first notes of orgasm flowing through his body, he pulled on the loop and brought wave upon wave of exhilaration as the beads popped out, massaging inside and out, stretching the muscle, sliding over and bringing complete euphoria for Harry and deep satisfaction for Louis, seeing him like this from him.

“Louisssss.” Harry roared his name from his lips as the orgasm rushed on through his body, the stimulation of his sphincter as the beads rushed over, prolonging his high, making him moan and quake. Sweat drenching Harry’s body, his face deeply flushed. Louis took in the sight of him, how stunning he looked laid out on his bed.

“I’m here love, I’m here, you just ride this out, you enjoy this I’m right here.”

Louis hugged him through it, Harry clinging on, his lips littering kisses to any part of him he could reach. Opening his eyes, his chest still heaving, looking at Louis with such deep affection.

“Unreal, I can’t even..that was…”

They laid together, just the sound of their breathing, Harry’s more laboured than Louis’. Harry turned for a drink of water, downing the glass.

“We both fulfilled some firsts today with each other”, Louis’ voice low and soothing. “Me at the canyon and you right here, with me.”

Harry pulled him closer, seeking out his lips, kissing him, Louis still feeling the pound in his chest as he pulled him on top, opening his legs so Louis fell into the gap. Louis’ cock still hard, still needing attention.

Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ bum, rolling his hips to bring him some pressure.

“Insatiable.” Louis pulled at Harry’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.

They laid for a while like this, Harry coming down with Louis’ body enveloping him, Harry seemingly counting the bumps on Louis’ spine, almost like playing an instrument, running his fingers up and down, feeling the velvet softness of his skin and breathing in the headiness of his scent.

“Feels weird inside now, like, I’ve been so aware of them all night and now I’m..”

“Empty?” Louis looked up at him. His sooty black eyelashes framing the clear blue of his eyes was such a huge contrast. Harry just stared.

“Harry?” Louis questioned.

“Sorry, yeah, empty, weird feeling, not bad, just weird.”

“Would you try them again?” Louis asked.

“Oh shit yeah, for sure, but you did the timing of it all so well, I think I’ll be spoiled forever, like who could ever match that?” Harry leaning up to kiss Louis.

“Just make sure loads of lube love, has to be well prepped for you to enjoy.” Louis explained, twisting a damp curl in his fingers.

“So considerate.” Harry rubbed his cheek against Louis’ “I think you have something I need to take care of now.”  Harry’s hand sliding down to palm Louis’ dick.

“I feel like I have an itch that needs scratching if you get me?”  Harry quirked his eyebrows.

“I get you. You think I might have something that could help you with that?” Louis inhaled the deep dark smell that was Harry, the embers of arousal flaring up again from his proximity.

“I want to take you slowly, re-awaken all those intense feelings you had carrying the beads all night and make you come again.”

Harry shuddered. “Want it so much.”

 

Harry was still quite loose from the beads, he didn’t take much prepping at all. Louis lined himself up.

“If you feel sore from too much...Just tell me, it’s ok.”

Harry blinked slowly at him, reaching up he grazed his knuckle along Louis’ cheekbone. “You always take care of me.”

Louis bent and kissed his nose, his eyelids his cheeks and finally his mouth, pushing in at the same time, the muffled cry of Harry, captured in Louis’ mouth, Harry’s hips rising to meet him, pulling him in further, Louis’ turn to moan as the tight, hot heat surrounded his cock, sensations bursting throughout his body.

“Fuck, so tight Haz, so hot and tight for me.” Louis just rolling his hips, his balls slapping gently against Harry’s skin.

"Does it feel ok? I don't mind you know?"

Louis peppered kisses against Harry's neck, drawing sighs out of him. Tasting his skin, the tang of clean sweat and citrus on Louis' tongue.

"It's gorgeous, you're gorgeous." Harry gained a rhythm, his eyes almost unfocused as he wallowed in the blissful feelings. Relishing Louis' hardness grazing him deep inside, his nerve endings sparking sensations all the way up his spine.

"So hard Louis, fuck, your dick, so big, tight."

Louis rolled his eyes blissfully, Harry complimented him, making him feel so good, so powerful. Just took it slowly, loving how they fit so well.

"Ok so anything you wanna try? You went along with my fantasy this morning, can I do anything..?" Louis sucked gently on his jawline.

"Will you pin me down and fuck me?" Harry blurted out. "Just like...yeah...gimme it."

Louis swallowed, his hips stilling.

"Is that what you want?" Louis checked, pushing Harry's damp hair out of his eyes.

"Is it weird? Want my hands tied please."

"No." Louis' voice calm and reassuring. "No, love, it's not weird at all. It's hot and exciting and I want to do it with you."

"Yeah?" Harry questioned.

"Yes." Louis kept his gaze on Harry, maintained eye contact, features calm.. "Hell yeah, sounds hot as fuck."

Louis pulled out of Harry leaving him naked and open to him on the bed.

"Turn over Haz."

Harry did as he was told, holding his hands up near the bed posts.

Louis stared down at him, his impossibly long torso, lean at the hips, wide at the shoulders. His back a maze of bumps and dips of muscle, down to his smooth, pert bum and long strong legs.

"You want to just stay like that or..?"

"No, tie me please."

Louis padded across the floor,  got two ties from his wardrobe, wrapping them around Harry's wrists and lightly tying them.

"Just say the word and you are out of them love."

Harry looked over his shoulder to him.

"Yeah, shit yeah I'm good, I'm great."

Louis pumped more lube, applied it and draped himself over Harry's flat body, legs splayed open.

Louis drove his hips forwards, sinking in deep, Harry's head rising off the bed with the motion of Louis' body.

Louis biting down on Harry's shoulder as he gave slow powerful thrusts into Harry.

"Oh fuck, ohhhh ohhhhh." Harry's low rasp muffled by the mattress.

Louis rising up mermaid style, the lower half of his body pushing Harry's arse into the bed, the top half lifted off, held up by his arms, firm and muscular.

Louis still kept it slow but strong and deep, letting him get used to the situation.

"You look so hot surrendered to me like this." Louis ran one hand down Harry's back, feeling the dampness on his skin and the sweet, sharp smell of his body.

Harry groaned as Louis described his view.

"All long and lovely but completely mine, here, now, I could do anything.."

"Please.." Harry ground his hips into the mattress.

"All mine to do what I want..fuck you how I want." Louis sensing Harry was loving the dirty talk, whimpering Louis' name into the mattress.

"So beautiful but so tied up, no escaping me, you'll have to take me however I give you it."

Harry's panting grew louder, Louis snapping his hips a little, punching out deeper noises from him.

"But don't come yet, I haven't finished with you yet." Louis lowered back down, draping himself over Harry's back, giving him his full weight. Rolling his hips powerfully, sliding out and driving in vigorously, the sensations overwhelming Harry's body, Louis' words fucking with his mind.

Harry heaved in breaths, whimpering on exhalation, his body now soaked with sweat.

"Can I kneel in a ball, head down?" Harry asked.

"Yes, please do it."

 

Harry curled up his body, arms still attached to the bed, kneeling but bent fully over, head down.

"Fuck Harry, Jesus, so hot." Louis knelt up and entered him, Harry stuttering his words.

"It..ah shhh itt."

Louis took steady long sweeps into his body, smoothing his hands over Harry's tight arse cheeks as he pushed back, needing more.

"This good for you Harry? Is it what you hoped? You need more?"

"Yes, fuck. Every...ohhh everything."

Louis smiled, watching his cock disappear into Harry whilst he was at his mercy was divine. Harry in a tight ball, bum up but now not getting any relief on his cock at all.

"Is your cock dying for some attention?" Louis rasped into his ear. "Throbbing and hard, needing some pressure, uh?"

Harry whimpered. "Yes. Please."

"Good things come to those who wait." Louis teased. Sliding in and out, hand just putting slight pressure on Harry's back, keeping him in place.

Harry moaning constantly now, his body shaking with adrenaline.

“You look so good like this for me, so fucking good.” Louis stroked down his spine, sliding in to him, leaning over to adjust the angle, speeding up watching Harry’s body rock as he took everything Louis was giving him, loving the rush of sensations flooding his body and being completely at his mercy.

“Can you take more love? Can you? Because I have so much I want to give you like this.” Louis bent over giving him short punchy thrusts, hitting him in just the right place, drawing out a deep prolonged cry from Harry in the throes of ecstasy.

“So good, your body, Harry...fuck, so perfect. So fucking soft, but hard, so smooth and your smell, fuck, your smell.”

Harry turned his head, eyes wide, pupils blown. Louis had never seen anything more erotic in all his life and his balls were on the edge of explosion from the feelings and the vision before him,

Louis slowed to a deep burning slide, Harry panting through his mouth, his long arms still spread out, his body curled up.

“I’m going to move you Haz, don’t want you to be sore, stretch you out a little.”

Louis pulled him up by his hips, legs apart, bum high now, shoulders still down but Louis could wrap his arm around him and reach his cock if he wanted to.

“That ok?”

Harry grunted his approval, teetering on the edge of orgasm, his body flowing with emotions and blissful sensations.

Louis snapped his hips, watching Harry’s body, reacting to the way Harry cried out or adjusted, chasing what he needed and finally when neither of them could hold on a second longer, Louis reached around, gripping Harry’s wet, rock hardness. Two slides with his hand and Harry was bucking and freefalling into the most overpowering orgasm he had ever had in his life, wave upon wave of pleasure flooding his body. Louis pushing in as hard and deep as he could, catching the muscles spasming around him as he arched his back and came. The noises they were both making were filthy and raw. Both their legs gave out, Harry dropping flat to the bed, Louis rolling to the side so as not to put too much pressure on Harry’s back.

Harry sobbing into the mattress.

Louis reached up and untied the arm closest to him, shuffling up and rubbing the chaffing on Harry’s wrist, Harry not able to even lift his head.

Louis reached for his other arm, doing the same thing, kissing the insides of his wrists, muttering words into his skin about how amazing he was.

“The best Harry, you are the best I ever had, fuck, mind and body fucked good and proper.” Louis rambled on.

Harry shifted rolling onto his side and gathering Louis into his arms.

“Thank you, so much, so very much, fuck, I’ve wanted to do that..” His voice trailed off.

Louis wanted to hold him, say wonderful things to him all night about how he made his body feel.

“Do you have any idea how you look right this minute?” Louis’ breathing still laboured.

“You are picture postcard perfection, fucking blissed out in my bed. I’m never washing this sheet. On cold lonely nights I will sleep with it, holding it, smelling it and remembering how you made me feel.”

Harry whimpered. “What have you done you’ve unlocked something in me now, fuck, it was...God it was indescribable.”

Louis kissed him, knowing exactly how he was feeling because he too could feel it. This sex was on another level, it was hard for Louis to comprehend.

"Do you feel ok? Not too sore? Can I get you anything?" Louis fussed around him, kissing him, rubbing his biceps, his wrists.

"I'm good, spacey to be honest, just, fuck, just riding the waves." Harry's voice slow and deep.

"Ride it out love, let me hold you, fuck you were perfect." Louis wanted to touch Harry everywhere, rub his muscles and soothe his aches.

"Shattered now." Harry petted Louis' hair, winding strands around his fingers.

“Lets just sleep, I don’t care how we smell, it’s a lovely smell because it was made by us.” Louis soothed Harry, feeling his body trembling, too much of everything rushing around his body.

“The best.” Louis murmured against his temple as they melted into each other, a calmness descending over them.

Harry woke up with a delicious throb throughout his body. He vaguely remembered staggering to the toilet through the night and curling back up into Louis’ arms, Louis smiling, half asleep at Harry needing cuddles and obliging without a single care.

Louis phone played sweet disposition quietly on his night stand.

“Lou, your alarm.” Harry’s gravelly morning voice sounding even deeper and affected.

“I know I’m singing it in my head.” Louis kept his eyes closed, his hair sticking up in a million different directions, creases on his face from being squished into Harry’s chest.

“Oh that’s ok then, I like it too, I just didn’t know if you needed to be somewhere?” Harry watched Louis, his eyelids flickering but staying shut.

"We have to be somewhere, well, not have to but I'd like us to.."

Harry swept Louis' fringe away, his eyelashes fluttering at Harry's touch.

"Want to take you to meet a friend of mine."

Louis finally squeezed one eye open.

"She was one of my first friends here and I go see her at least once a week."

"Oh?" Harry pouted his bottom lip out.

"Who is it?"

"She's called Dixie and she's a darling."

Louis wouldn't divulge any more so they finally got out of their smelly pit and showered.

Harry eyeing his toothbrush again, hiding a massive grin that it was still sharing Louis' glass.

They hit the early morning Vegas streets, Louis grabbing Harry's hand and leading him up the street.

"Where are we going?" Harry swung their hands, walking on air, still on a high from the night before.

"Do you not understand the concept of surprise? Do they not have Santa and the tooth fairy in your neck of the woods?"

"Shurrup meanie." Harry tapped Louis' foot with his boot.

"It's not like amazing, lower your expectations." Louis grinned at him. "It's just a special place for me, special person, it's hard to explain.."

Harry squeezed his hand. "It'll be lovely because it's a special place for you so..."

Louis dipped his head grinning.

They walked for ten minutes, Louis making Harry laugh with little innuendos from last night.

"Hope Nick doesn't come home and find your beads sprawled on my floor."

"Nooooo shhhhh don't say that." Harry blushed, hip checking Louis. "Do you know how much courage it took me..?" Harry chewed on his lip, feeling his hand get a bit sweaty in Louis' but Louis didn't let go.

"Nick won't go in my room." Louis stopped, held Harry by the arms.

"And thank you, I appreciate everything we have done together, everything." Louis affirmed.

 

They cut down a street, the smell of coffee strong and rich and a sweet smell mingled in the air.

“Here.” Louis pushed open the door of a bakery. “My little bit of heaven.”

It was bright yellow inside, the walls, the artwork, even the tablecloths on the tiny bistro tables were sunshine yellow.

The door was constantly opening, the coffee machine in constant demand as people called in for their morning baked goods and grabbed a coffee for work.

“Louissss! How are you darlin’?” A petite lady with teased blonde hair and yellow apron shouted to him from behind the counter.

“I’m great love, how are you?” Louis blew her a kiss and seated them at a tiny table in the corner.

She pinched her thumb and index finger together making a circle. “Peachy. Be with you in a sec, let Shelley get your order.”

Louis looked down at Harry. “What do you fancy?”

Harry eyed Louis up and down suggestively. “Now is not the time for that.” He giggled. “But if you’re talking food, then you order for me, it all smells divine.”

Louis squeezed his shoulder and approached the counter.

Harry could hear the hum of them talking, Louis gesticulating, getting two huge yellow cups from Shelley and going to the machine whilst she loaded pastries onto plates.

Louis set to work making their drinks. Whip and marshmallows adorned the drinks.

“Hazelnut hot chocolate with every damn thing I could find to throw in it.” Louis flourished as he set their drinks down.

“Plus, an assortment of Dixies earth shattering baked goods, fresh from the oven.

Harry was delighted.

Twists of croissants, swirls of cinnamon danish, knots of pain au chocolat with just a hint of orange.

They devoured everything on their plates. Smiling at each other, Harry making whining noises as he bit into the buttery velvet delights, melting in his mouth, bursting with flavour.

“Knew you’d love it.” Louis licking the crumbs from his fingers, tiny flakes sticking to his lips.

“Goddddd, so delicious..”  Harry groaned patting his stomach.

Dixie finally approached their table, her face lightly flushed from the ovens.

“Sorry, had a run on cherry bombs this morning, had to quickly knock up a batch.” Dixie squeezed Louis’ shoulder.

“So how is my favourite boy? And who is this you have brought with you?”

“This is Harry and he is my very good friend, he’s a Brit too.”

Harry stood up and held his hand out to shake her hand. “Very pleased to meet you Dixie and your baked goods are astounding.

Dixie’s eyes sparkled at Harry. “You’re cute.” She looked down blushing. “You have dimples, I like dimples. And curls, hell, dimples and curls were my thing back in the day.”

Louis laughed. “I bet Walt had curls and dimples didn’t he?”

Dixie’s eyes widened. “He did and he had the bluest eyes and in his neck his hair would curl, he was so handsome.” She sighed.

“He’s almost bald now but his eyes are still the same lovely blue.” Her face soft, her eyes shining.

“51 years I’ve been in love with those eyes.” She tutted and shook her head. “Silly old fool aren’t I?”

“Not at all.” Harry smiled. “I quite like blue eyes too.”

Dixie stared at Harry thoughtfully. “So Harry, how do you know our lovely LouLou?”

Harry stifled a giggle at the cute pet name. “I umm, I met LouLou in his bar on the first night of my holiday, he was dancing and he caught my eye.”

“Oh that must have been a sight to behold.” She winked at Harry. “Quite the cutie isn’t he?”

Harry nodded, thinking cutie was not one of the words that had entered his head last Friday when he saw him filthy grinding to Frankie goes to Hollywood.

“You’ll have to take him to see the sunrise, before he goes home.” Dixie urged Louis.

“I umm, I already took him.” Louis raised his eyebrows and grinned at her.

“Oh you did? That’s wonderful. Did you love it Harry?” Dixie was gushing with happiness, laying a hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezing.

“I did love it yes, it was stunning.” Harry looked over at Louis, blushing a little at the memory of their shared experience at the canyon.

“Ok I’ll leave you boys to your breakfast, if you need anything, give Shelley a shout.”

She looked from one to the other smiling.

“See you soon Louis, take care my darlin’” She bent to kiss his cheek, turning to Harry and patting his shoulder.

“You look wonderful, both of you.”

She wandered off, chatting to some of the other customers but glancing over all the time at them both.

“How did you find this place?” Harry leaned back in his chair watching Louis closely.

“I had been out watching the sunrise, away from the strip. I called in here, couldn’t resist the smell and Dixie chatted to me. She saw I was alone at the table and made me feel welcome and at ease and I love her for that.” Louis’ voice quivered a little.

“She umm, I became a regular and she took me under her wing, gave me a hug when I needed it and told me all the secret little places like the canyon for the sunrise.” Louis smiled at Harry.

"Ahh she's the friend, ok makes sense." Harry nodded understandingly.

“Yeah." Louis smiled happily. "Her husband Walt used to take her up there too, to watch the sunrise and she shared their special place with me.”

Harry reached over the table and rubbed his thumb over Louis’ fingers.

“Then you shared it with me.”

Louis looked up. “Yeah.”

They finished off and paid and wandered back towards Louis’ place.

“I’ll get straight to the hotel, go catch up with them lot.”

Louis pouted and nodded. " Yeah I bet they hate me manipulating your time."

"They don't. They are glad to see me happy because I wasn't..I haven't been.."

Louis hugged him. "Talk tonight yeah?"

Harry scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Maybe."

"What maybe we'll talk or maybe you'll see me?"

"I wanna see you." Harry jumped in. "Just don't wanna bore you with my shit."

"Not boring me, see you later tonight yeah?" Louis leant in and kissed him.

"We're clubbing tonight, I might be late though."

Louis rubbed his arms. "Just message me when you're out."

A last kiss and Harry was striding off, turning to wave at him.

****  


They had a great day, riding the roller coasters at New York New York and finishing off with a grand buffet at the MGM.

"To us and our little adventure before real life kicks in." Niall toasted them all.

"I'll love you forever, not waking up with my five besties will be a killer. Never be lonely, never be sad, I'll always be here for you all."

They all clinked their glasses and toasted each other.

 

"Harry, you are looking totally fucking knackered but you are glowing babe, this holiday has been so good for you." Jesy slid on to his knee and hugged him. "Just what you needed, a red hot holiday fling."

"Yeah." Harry hugged her back. "Gonna miss him though." He whispered in her ear as the others chatted away, a dull throb in his belly.

Jesy squeezed him. "Can I do anything?"

"No. I'll be fine, don't worry." Harry answered cheerfully

They dressed up for their big night out. They had early entry tickets for an exclusive club night at The Cosmopolitan.

Jumping the queue outside they bagged a booth and got smashed whilst dancing the night away.

"Looooooooove ya." Niall draped over their knees, petting Harry's leg and blowing kisses to Liam.

Although Harry was having a blast his mind was elsewhere.

"Love you too Nialler but I gotta go dance with a cute boy." Harry hugged them all and ran for a taxi. It was fifteen minutes before closing and he was drunk and needed to dance with Louis. The traffic was heavy at first but they got on the back roads and soon arrived. Harry paid him and dashed into the bar.

 

Louis was cleaning, wiping up spills with his back to him. Harry leaned over the bar. "Hey LouLou, fancy a dance?"  

Louis stopped what he was doing and spun around smiling.

"Hey handsome, I'd love to."

Harry felt bubbles of excitement rise as he took Louis in his arms.

"You had fun?" Louis gazed up at Harry, taking in his slightly unfocused eyes, daft grin.

"Soooo fun, s'nice club, had fun." Harry drawled, stumbling a little.

Louis was charmed.. "You a little tipsy maybe?"

"Just, like.." Harry put his thumb and index finger almost touching. "A teensy bit."

"Oh is that right?" Louis tried to hide his endearment but the face splitting grin kind of gave him away.

"I saw my watch and though OH LOUIS." Harry garbled on. "I'm gonna go dance with him cos he's lovely." Harry tipped his head to the side, telling his own tale.

"So I kissed my friends and left in a taxi and it took ages and I hoped you'd be still here and YOU ARE." Harry pulled Louis closer hugging him tight.

"You're still here cos you work hard and you're lovely."

Louis kissed his shoulder as Harry still had him in a tight hug.

"Can I snuggle with you all night? Can I?" Harry pouted, puppy dog eyes pleading with Louis.

"Of course you can love." Louis pulled him closer, arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waist.

Nick dropped them off. "Bloody drunks in my car."

"Our car." Louis corrected him, laying a hand on Harry's thigh and patting him.

"Whoooo's drunk?" Harry's eyes wide.

"Umm Obama's in the trunk, blind drunk. Heyyy I'm a poet." Nick raised up and looked at the back seat through the rear view mirror.

"Just drive dickhead." Louis kicked the back of the seat.

 

Louis somehow got Harry up the stairs, stumbling over his own feet."

"Boiling hot." Harry began to unbutton his shirt on the way up.

Louis was endeared, he was like a giant toddler, tottering about. Louis wanted to look after him.

"Come on, you need coffee?" Louis unlocked his door.

"Nope. Bed." Harry closed his eyes and vaguely pointed towards the bedroom door.

"Ok. Come on." Louis slipped an arm around his waist and lead him.

"Let me get you some water and a bowl incase you feel sick." Louis took in Harry's happy drunk face.

"You still look cute when you're trashed." Louis shook his head grinning up at him.

"You think I'm cute?" Harry smiled goofily.

"Oh shut up you know you're cute." Louis poked him in the ribs.

"Sit on the bed 'til I get back."

Harry did as he was told, sitting with his shirt half unbuttoned, hands in his lap.

Louis got back to him, pausing in the doorway, watching him twisting his fingers together.

"Drink this." Louis handed him some water.

"Try and keep you hydrated a bit."

Harry took the glass and drank it off. Louis filled it from the bottle in his other hand.

"If you need more through the night just wake me up ok?"

"Ok." Harry watched Louis. "Do you want me to shower before bed?"

Louis looked over at him.

"Umm no. Why?"

"Nowt, just.." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Louis bent down to pull Harry's boots off.

"You look shattered. Good night’s sleep for you." Louis' tone soft.

He rolled Harry's socks up kneeling higher and finishing off unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ooh nice shade of lipstick on your shirt collar." Louis teased, peeling it over his shoulders, seeing the faint purple marks of love bite that he'd left there.

"She was a bit crazy, her and her friend grabbed me. Was terrified." Harry huffed out a laugh.

Louis undid Harry's belt, unfastened his button and went to take his hands to pull him up. Harry sat staring at him.

"You're looking after me?"

"Of course I'm looking after you Haz."

Harry slid off the bed into Louis arms. In a heap on the floor he hugged Louis.

"You don't have to do this you know?" Harry snuffled into Louis neck.

"Why do you take such care? You can just leave me to do it...?"

"I want to help you." Louis held him tight on his knee on the bedroom floor.

"Want to.."

They stayed there, Louis rocking him slightly. "Come on I'll cuddle you in bed."

Louis stood and pulled him up. Finishing his flies off and taking down his jeans. Stood in red boxers, long legs strong and straight. Louis was mesmerised.

"Bathroom?"

Harry nodded, Louis took his hand and walked him in.

"You go first." Louis waited for him, listening to his tuneless humming whilst he had a wee, Louis ducking his head and trying to giggle quietly.

"You laughing at me weeing?" Harry's deep voice bouncing off the bathroom walls.

"No." Louis' clearly sniggering.

"Heyyyy we all wee you know?" Harry sounding all indignant.

"Hurry up I need to go."

Louis heard the toilet flush.

"Ok." Harry opened the door. "Sorry you desperate?"

"Yep, you can stay in I'm not shy." Louis unzipped and relieved himself whilst Harry added toothpaste to his brush.

"Sorry, my ex didn't like any, like umm, he insisted on total privacy but I don't care." Harry swayed a little, grabbing the sink.

"I like that you can wee with me here."

"You've swallowed my dick, a bit of wee isn't so bad." Louis shook and tucked.

They eventually crawled into bed.

"Like you in red pants." Louis kissed Harry softly on the lips.

"You bum looks hot in them. And your dick."

They laid facing each other, hands entangled, noses close.

"Were you peeking at my bits and pieces?" Harry pulled cute faces at Louis."

"No. Well maybe a little but anyway, get to sleep now."

Harry leaned in and kissed him, soft gentle brushes with his lips.

"Thank you for sleeping with stinky me." Harry screwed his nose up.

"Stinky? Why stinky?"

"Well you let me come to bed without showering and I must stink."

"You smell amazing." Louis brushed his fingers through Harry's hair. "Why do you think you stink?"

"Because..because Rhys...Rhys liked me to shower before bed because...well I.."

"He made you shower before bed every night?"

Harry pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. "Like I get that I must just sweat an awful lot."

"No you don't." Louis kept his voice even and calm. "You actually smell divine and it's taking all my self control not to taste every part of your body." Louis ran his finger down Harry's cheek.

Harry blinked slowly. "You like my smell?"

"I adore your smell, it's hot as fuck, just like you." Louis tapped his forehead into Harry's.

"Now sleep before I have to ravish you."

Harry screwed his nose up. "I could be up for some ravishing..."

"Haz you could barely walk back from the bathroom and your eyes are closing now as I speak to you." Louis kissed the end of his nose. "Sleep."

Harry drifted off into a deep alcohol induced sleep. Luckily no vomit bowl was needed and he got a solid seven hours before waking up in Louis' calming white bedroom.

He felt Louis shifting about as he laid in the heat of the bed.

"Morning, sorry, was I a tit last night?"

Harry's voice deep and throaty.

"No." Louis' voice was a little strained.

Harry's eyes flew to his face, Louis' eyes were just fluttering closed, Harry could feel the rhythmic movement of the bed.

"Can I blow you? Please?" Louis' voice so strained.

"I've been laid looking at you and your body, fuck and I woke up with my nose in your neck and uhhhh I've been hard for an hour just lazily uhhhhhh stroking, breathing in your scent, looking at your body, fuck. Can I Harry?"

Harry was awestruck. Louis had been wanking to him, to his body and smell.

"Ye-yeah." Harry croaked.

Louis slid down, Harry half hard anyway from the whole situation and Louis just wrapped his hand around him, buried his nose into the course dark hair right at the base of his cock and inhaled him. Groaning, his right hand still stroking his erection he kitten licked at Harry's shaft, slowly making his way up until he was at the top, his foreskin half pulled back exposing his silky soft head.

"Fuck." Louis hummed and swallowed him down.

Harry's head rolled back into the pillow. Hot wet tight heat, enveloping him. Louis keeping him shallow, showing the head a lot of love and attention. Licking around the rim, dipping his tongue inside the slit, moaning as he did so, still fisting his own cock.

"I need to come." Louis groaned, swallowing Harry down and going for it. Long fast dips with his head, working his throat muscles, saliva running down his chin as his mouth watered, loving this, needing it, the slick sound of his hand driving Harry crazy. Wanting so much to do it for him but completely at Louis' mercy as he motioned for him to fuck his mouth, tapping his hips to thrust into him, whining around Harry's cock and Harry just couldn't take it. The sensations on his cock, the sound of Louis bringing himself off was just too much and Harry gave two thrusts with his hips and he was spilling, feeling the hot spurt hit his thigh, as Louis came too, making throaty noises around Harry's now sensitive head as his body jerked through his orgasm.

"Fuck Lou, fuck."

Harry's hand came down, grasping Louis' hair and gesturing for him to come up the bed.

"You are wild, you drive me crazy."

They kissed, Harry tasting himself, wrapping his arms around Louis and pulling him on top, wrapping his legs around him.

"That was...fuck that was hot Lou. I could've.."

"It was great, loved it, me grafting for my orgasm, make me work for it Harry, make me work.."

They laid kissing and holding each other for a while and then they really had to get up and face the day.

Harry's last day.

**

"We are riding that bull again later and we have the helicopter at nine."

Niall explained to Harry as he changed into shorts and a vest for their last days adventures.

"Starving." Harry rubbed his tummy. The throb of hangover lifting a little after Louis' blow job and tablets blew the cobwebs away.

"I say huge brekkie, little stroll, pool for a few hours, changed, out, bull, helicopter, steaming drunk out all night."

"Got it all worked out haven't you?" Harry laid a cold bottle of water against his head.

"Aye." Niall threw back the cover and walked to the bathroom stark bollock naked.

"Please Niall I feel ill enough as it is," Harry pretended to vomit.

"Cheeky twat y'are."

They all felt better after a greasy breakfast. They did last minute gift shopping for bits of tat with anything Vegas on it, shot glasses, key rings, fridge magnets.

Harry's heart really wasn’t in gift shopping at all.

"You ok Haz?" Pixie pulled him back as they wandered the strip.

"You seem umm distant."

Harry frowned. "Do I? Sorry if I am, I’m just umm a little hungover."

Pixie eyed him. "You worried about going home? Is this because of Louis?"

“No, no I’m fine love, don’t you worry about me, like I say, a little hungover. I’ve given you all enough grief over my love life this year, I wouldn’t do that to you again. It’s fine. All good.” He rambled on, nodding and smiling and almost convincing himself he was fine when really, the knot in his stomach had nothing to do with the hangover.

“You needed us this year, we wanted to be there for you so don’t ever think you were a pain or anything.” Pixie reassured him.

“I mean never having any icecream in the freezer was a ballache because you were sat in your pants scoffing it.” Pixie winked and nudged him.

“We were so happy you were out of his clutches Haz.” Pixie pulled him in for a hug.

“But don’t think the love and support ended there.” Her words muffled against Harry’s chest as he held her tight.

When the heat got too much for them they headed back to the pool. Chilling out all day, sipping ice cold beers and joining in with the pool games in the afternoon.

Louis texted Harry throughout the day. It was their delivery day and so really busy at the bar.

“Wish I could join you at the pool but I don’t think it’s going to be possible. Have fun, see you tonight yeah? xx”

“Aw would have been lovely to have seen you but I understand. We are riding the bull and then a helicopter ride at 9pm down the strip, will come around after. Save me a spot at the bar so I can letch at your bum whilst you work xx”

They got ready early and headed out to the bar where the bull was. It was much busier being evening time and there was a queue to ride.

“I’m about to ride in public, say a little prayer for me pls!!! xx” Harry texted Louis who responded after a few minutes.

“Actually jealous of all the people who get to see you ride! Stay on, use those thighs, don’t get hurt, I need you in one piece tonight!! xx”

Harry grinned at his phone and stepped up for his turn. He was a demon, beating all of his group and staying on the longest, his thighs gripping the bull so tightly his body going with the flow of the bull and helping to keep him seated for the duration of the first round and only throwing him off after the second round which was impressive to say the least.

“I’m saying nothing.” Jesy raised her eyebrows suggestively at Harry as he took a bow for his friends.

“Giddy up giddy up giddy up babe.” They all sang and teased him.

They returned to the hotel as a car came and picked them up to take them for their helicopter ride.

“Nervous.” Pixie screwed her face up and shook her head. “Don’t know why I agreed to this.”

“I’ll hold your hand.” Niall offered, cuddling in close to her in the car.

 

They had a fabulous time. zipping up and down the strip, taking hundreds of photos of the bright neon lights and the world famous sights. Pixie was fine once she got used to the dips and swoops the helicopter made.

“EPIC.” Niall mouthed to them, all wearing headsets so they could hear the pilot.

“Love you all.” He mimed, holding his heart and sweeping his arms around the cabin.

They all felt a little wobbly after. Choosing to go and get some food and get their balance back, they headed for the Shake shack, lining their stomachs for their last night in Vegas.

They did a little bar crawl on the way to Twist and shout, Harry having more soft drinks than alcohol, not wanting to be smashed tonight.

 

They arrived about midnight, it was busy, throwback night so there were props all around to dress up. 70’s music blasting out as people walked about in gold chains, thick ‘staches, fake chest wigs and huge glasses. The girls were all big hair and glitter.

“70’s porno, now you’re talking.” Niall whooped as he took in the outfits.

Liam pulled on a silver curly perm wig, big glasses and gold chains. Zayn opted for the handlebar moustache and chest wig poking out of his henley.

They girls applied glitter to their faces and wore big flowing wigs, taking tons of photos of each other, posing ridiculously.

Harry just sat at the bar watching Louis work. He was wearing the loudest shirt Harry had ever seen,  he had on a fake moustache and a chest wig poking out of the top of the shirt.

“Hmm I always wondered what a really hairy guy would be like.” Harry shouted into Louis’ ear, leaning across the bar.

“So are you saying you want me to take these home tonight?” Louis hollered back into his ear, Donna Summer blasting out I feel love in the background.

“Umm nah, I like you just the way you are.” Harry swept his eyes down Louis’ body appreciatively.

Louis stared at him, heating up under Harry’s gaze.

“Later.” Louis’ eyes bore into Harry’s, sparks flew between them, Harry licked his lips nervously as his chest fluttered.

“Yep.” Harry nodded, his groin aching with a dull throb as Louis turned away and strutted down the bar, every eye on him.

The whole bar boogied the night away, the absolute very best of disco ringing out, Louis and Nick jumping on the bar and doing dances to the Saturday night fever songs, rolling their hands around and pointing up in the air, with one hand on their hips. It was hilarious, mouthing the words to Stayin’ alive.

_“Well you can tell by the way I use my walk, I’m a woman's man, no time to talk. Music loud and women warm I’ve been kicked around since I was born..”_

Ramping it up they strutted about, mixing cocktails, dancing and singing. I will survive was the pinnacle of the night though, with every voice being heard, singing their lungs out, dancing on tables and chair, arms aloft.

_“Did you think I’d crumble, did you think I’d lay down and die? Oh no not I, I will survive. Oh as long as I know how to love I know I’ll stay alive..”_

As the night wound down, Louis, Nick and Cher worked their arses off, getting everyone’s last orders and then attempting to tidy the place up, Harry joining in and helping, putting the props back into boxes and collecting glasses for them.

Louis grabbed him from behind as the opening bars of ‘Lets get it on’ started and people were dancing suggestively with their partners.

_“I’m asking you baby, to get it on with me ooooh ooooh..”_

Louis mouthed the words to Harry, pushing his mostly hard cock into his leg, leaving no room for doubt where he wanted the night to go.

_“Let’s get it on.”_  Harry sung back to him, slotting his leg in between Louis and pushing his excitement against Louis hip.

Louis grinned up at him, searching his face, taking in every feature.

“You’re beautiful you know that?”

“Shut up silly..” Harry’s face flushing red at Louis’ words and scrutiny.

“I’m deadly serious.” Louis pursed his lips, honesty pouring from his eyes. “So very beautiful.” He leant up on tiptoes, his fake moustache long gone but his chest wig still there, tickling Harry.

Harry snorted, pulling at the brown woolly monstrosity between them.

“I take it you don’t want me to take this home with us tonight then?” Louis laughed, pulling it from his chest and wincing a little at the sticky tape pulling at his skin.

“No, just want you, just you.” Harry crowded him closer, hot intent in his eyes making Louis shudder.

“Want to fuck you all night long, want to be in you, feel you all around me, watch you moan, take you slowly, oh so slowly until we can’t take it another second.”  Harry spilled his desires into Louis’ ear, feeling Louis’ body react to his words, his eyes blown to the tiniest rings of blue as Louis swallowed and took everything in that Harry was saying to him.

“Fuck.” Louis muttered, laying his head against Harry’s shoulder and swaying to the song.

Harry eventually let him go and finish off what they needed to do.

 

They left and locked up Louis taking the car and dropping the others off first, getting back to Louis’ and parking up.

“Hungry?” Louis asked as they took the stairs quickly.

“Nope, I’ve eaten, but you must be hungry surely?” Harry tilting his head folding his arms as Louis unlocked the door.

“I’m not, I had a sandwich and don’t call me Shirley.”  Louis breezed into the apartment, locking the door behind Harry and wandering into the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and nodded his head towards his bedroom.

“You wanna use the bathroom first, I have all sticky frigging tape on my chest, It’s annoying the fuck out of me I need to get it off somehow.”

“Baby oil on a cloth will do it.” Harry’s practical side coming out.

“Will umm coconut oil on a cloth work the same?”  Louis pulled at face.

“Yep, try it.” Harry’s voice echoing around the bathroom.

It did work, the oil softened the glue and it all came off.

“Not just a pretty face are you?” Louis gatecrashed his bathroom time and just stood and had a pee. “Come on brush faster, we need to make the most of tonight..”

And they did.

Harry true to his word, kissed Louis’ body everywhere, tasting him, relishing him and then slowly opened him up and pushed in, watching his face change from pleasure to beautiful arousal. Turning him into different positions, spooning with Harry holding Louis’ leg in the air, face down on the mattress, head down arse up and eventually Harry was laid flat whilst Louis mounted him and sunk down on his cock.

“He’s the best I ever had.” Louis whispered the words to teenage kicks, changing the gender to suit them.

Harry giggled. “As if.”

“No, I am being serious, you really are the best.”

Harry grabbed Louis hands and pulled him down for a kiss, changing the angle on Harry’s cock and making him moan loudly, Louis taking advantage and grinding into him, prolonging the moan.

“This week has been the best.” Harry confessed as he held Louis on top of him, his hips moving lazily into Louis.

“Next week will suck.” Louis admitted, his face creasing into a frown.

“Don’t want to think about that now, it’s been a wonderful week, loved it, let’s just enjoy these few hours yeah?”

Harry rolled him over, so he was on top, sliding back in easily.

“Yeah, need as many memories as possible.” Harry ground his hips in circles making Louis gasp and grind with him, exposing his throat to Harry, making it easy for him to leave his mark. Sucking gently on his delicate skin, nibbling softly and then sucking a bit harder and licking over it with his tongue, proud of his handiwork.

They stayed like this for a long time, lazy kisses, slow grinds, gazing at each other, their sweaty bodies sliding against each other as Harry used his toes to push up into Louis’ body, the burn intensifying as their bodies yearned release.

“Need to come.” Louis panted as he shook with desire, his body on the very edge for so long, every nerve ending sending shockwaves throughout his body that he couldn’t hold on. So Harry pushed up onto his knees, held Louis under his bum and gave him the power he needed to tip over the edge. Harry looking down at the place their bodies were fused and throwing his head back in complete abandon, bringing their faces so close as they gazed at each other, seeing the sparks in their eyes as their orgasms hit. The intensity of their stares hitting their souls as they came together. Harry collapsing down onto Louis’ chest, whimpering and jolting as his body tried to cope with the sheer overload of emotions and sensations.

Louis was sobbing hiccuped breaths as he too struggled to cope with the tumult of feelings and sensations flooding his body. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Louis raked a hand through Harry’s hair.

“That was..it was so powerful Haz. Fuck.”

Harry could barely reply. So overcome, he was just a pile on top of Louis, realisation of his feelings flooring him, rendering him paralysed with fear and dread.

Knowing he was in too deep and realising it was a hopeless situation in more ways than one.

They slept for a little while, wrapped up in each others arms, barely drifting off only to feel the other one dropping soft kisses to which ever piece of skin was nearest and then that would start them both off kissing again until sleep snatched one of them away and the other would wallow and try to match the other one deep breathing until they had to kiss them and wake them up.

Eventually Harry wanted Louis, needed Louis and how could Louis refuse such a plaintive request? “Just fuck me Lou, please.”

So he did.  Harry carrying him around the bedroom, making him sit on the chair and bouncing on his dick. Harry face down getting pounded from behind and finally he wanted Louis on top, looking up at him, his sweaty hair flopping down into his eyes as he ground into Harry, making Harry’s eyes roll.

“This time last week I didn’t even know you.” Harry heaved in a deep breath through his nose.

“It’s crazy.” Louis agreed. clenching his teeth as he slid in and out, keeping up a good pace.

“Gonna miss you.” Louis whispered.

Harry felt his lip quiver, emotions flooding his body.

“I’ll miss you too, so much.”

Louis wrapped him up in his arms, his mouth planting sloppy kisses as his body screamed out in need to just release all these pent up feelings.

Harry’s panting speeding up, nails raking into Louis’ back as he reached the summit of his orgasm and allowed himself to freefall to euphoria.

“Louissssss.” Harry cried as his body jerked. Every muscle in rapturous spasm as he rode out the feeling.

Louis mirroring his movements and cries.

“Baby, shit, oh my god, fuck.” Louis locked his lips with Harry, slow deep kisses, their mouths moving so in tune with each other.

“Dying. Shit, that was mindblowing, I don’t know what you do to me, such powerful orgasms.” Louis mouthed against Harry’s lips. Harry smiling against his mouth.

“Same.” He uttered.

 

Exhaustion really took a hold this time and they fell deep asleep, only for Louis’ alarm to sing to them, what felt like seconds later.

“Noooo.” Louis murmured into Harry’s shoulder.

“No, say it ain’t so, It can’t be morning, It can’t be Friday.”

Harry felt like he had the worst hangover ever. A dull heavy feeling in his stomach, like he was going to heave at any second and his head felt like someone was pounding him with rocks.

“I have to move my arse too, I haven’t even packed a thing, fuck, feel like actual shit.”

 

They took one last shower together, pretty much silent, eyes meeting, searching for something…

“Can I make you something to eat?” Louis shuffled near the door, watching Harry put his boots on, his hair in damp tendrils, starting to curl in ringlets as it dried.

“No, feel a little sick to be honest, I’ll just umm get off..”

“Right yeah, ok, umm, will you umm, will you call and say goodbye or can I meet you or something?”

“Yeah..umm, I’m not sure of the times of stuff, I know Niall has it all sorted, what time we need to be at the airport and stuff but yeah, let me go pack and umm I’ll..I’ll come and see you.”

Louis exhaled a held breath. “Cool, yeah, need to say goodbye to you..”

Harry stood up, walking towards Louis, slow deliberate steps, stopping to turn at look at the room.

His eyes misty, remembering shared moments. Special moments.

“Miss you.” Harry turned to look at Louis.

“If you’re ever back in the UK, umm you have my number, come and see me yeah?”

“Yeah and if you’re ever in need of a holiday, there’s always a place for you here..”

They melted into each others arms, hugging each other so tight. The futility of being half a world apart. Of not quite knowing what the other is thinking and the burden of whether to share those feelings or not.

Things were left unsaid as Louis grabbed his car keys and led Harry out of the door with the heaviest of footsteps.

“See you soon then?” Louis jumped out of the car at the Flamingo.

“Just come any time, it doesn’t matter we are all there, clearing up the mess of last night, just come.” Louis’s arms encircled Harry.

“I will, as soon as I have packed and sorted out what we are doing, I’ll come and say goodbye.” Harry’s brows pinched.

“Ok.” Louis kissed him soft and tenderly. “Hurry.”

Harry went up to his room, found Niall just about up and making coffee.

“Dying.” Niall said from behind his sunglasses.

"You look how I feel." Niall held a cup up to Harry, Harry shaking his head.

"S'up?"

"Nowt."

"Don't give me nowt in that sad little voice, what's up?" Niall pressed.

"I think I have feelings for Louis." Harry huffed out and sat heavily on the bed.

Niall lifted his sunglasses. "Oh, I kinda gathered that. Well we all did really."

Harry put his head in his hands. "Why do I do it to myself? It's torture, men that don't want me or are impossible to be with and I don't even know how he feels but he seems sad to be saying goodbye, it's hard..." Harry's voice cracked on the last word. His emotions and tears pouring out. Niall crossed to the bed and put his arm around him pulling him close.

"You need to tell him Harry. Even if he doesn't feel the same you have to tell him. Then you can start to get over him once he has all the facts and you aren't carrying the burden of the secret."

Harry sobbed into Niall's shoulder.

"I'm scared."

"But at least you'd know. If he isn't on the same page as you, you can start to heal but if you don't ask, you'll be forever wondering what if.."

Harry sniffed hard. "Grow some balls yeah?"

"Yeah but no more cock cos you already have everyone else's share ya lucky bastard."

Niall teased, gaining a watery smile from Harry.

"Go tell him."

****

"Ok spit it out, what've I done?" Nick sat behind the desk, feet on top, hands behind his head.

"Huh?" Louis barely listening to him.

"Your face is as long as the strip, I must've done summat, spit it out." Nick probed.

"No nothing, it's not you..."

"Cher? Going off with lover boy leaving us is that it?"

Louis sighed. "Nope, shut up I'm trying to work."

Nick dropped his legs to the floor."Funny that cos you've stared at that same delivery note for ten minutes."

Louis looked up at him. "That obvious?"

"'Fraid so." Nick went back to his original position, feet up.

"Come on you look like shit, what is it? Ohhh is it lover boy? Have you had a tiff?"

"You're such a fucking arsewipe." Louis sighed. "We have not had a tiff, he's going home today."

"Oh and that's bad is it?"

"Yes Nick it's bad, it's awful if you must know."

"Suppose it'll feel like getting over us when we stopped sleeping together?" Nick tried to make light of the situation.

Louis rolled his eyes. "It's absolutely nothing like getting over us, there was no us to get over, you were a pain in the arse and you gave sloppy blow jobs, it was like chucking a sausage in a bucket with the size of your gob."

"Rude!" Nick bristled, trying not to grin at Louis' put down of him.

"Maybe it's not that I've got a big mouth, more than you've got a small dick if you ask me."

"Well I wasn't so shut the fuck up."

***

Harry jogged to Twist and shout, panting and sweaty he stopped to catch his breath. He had no idea what he was going to say but Niall was right. No matter what the outcome was, he needed to say it.

Cher was sat at a table, laptop open, earbuds in.

She waved at Harry and pointed towards the corridor where the office was behind the bar.

Harry put his thumbs up to her and walked towards the office.

***

"So if you're upset that he's going home, does that mean you umm like him?" Nick was determined to get it out of Louis.

Louis put the paperwork down and sighed.

"Such a nosy twat." He sighed. "Yes, I like him."

**

Harry approached the door which was part the way open.

**

"Does Harry know he was a bet?" Nick tried to make light of things, seeing Louis' distress.

Louis' eyes shot up, forgetting all about that first night and the bet that the next hot guy through the door was a challenge between them.

"You still owe me for that you tight twat." Louis pointed to the charity box where his donation would end up.

"Harry the bet." Nick gently mocked.

**

Harry backed away down the corridor. White noise buzzing in his ears. Nicks words exploding in his head. He reached the end of the corridor, darted silently through the bar and left, Cher nowhere to be seen. Harry rushed around the corner and dry heaved. There he was about to lay his heart on the line and Louis was treating him like some joke, like a throw away shag.

**

"I don't want him to go home." Louis blurted out. "I don't want him to leave me and I need to tell him, he was emotional last night and this morning and I need to tell him." Louis stood up. "I think he has feeling for me and I definitely have feelings for him." Louis couldn't stop once the floodgates were open.

"What are you going to do?" Nick sat on the edge of his chair.

"I'm going to wait right here and tell him, he's coming over soon." Louis smiled nervously.

"I'm going to have some guts and tell him."

**

Harry ran back to the hotel. Niall had packed his things for him and was sat waiting.

"Well? Oh." Niall speaking before he saw Harry's face and then realising when he saw the red eyes and utter bereft face.

"Let's just go, don't wanna talk about it."

They rounded up the others, Niall shaking his head behind Harry's back to the others so they knew to leave him alone.

**

Louis checked his watch, his stomach already jittery he panicked more when he saw the time. Trying to calculate the flight times, he was sure Harry was pushing it now to get back in time. He pulled his phone out to text him.

"Can't wait to see you, hurry over here xxx"

He sent it and waited...

**

The car cruised down the quieter back roads to the airport, everyone in a somber mood as the reality of their holiday being over sunk in. Back to the real world, living apart and new jobs.

Harry sat with his hood up, ear buds in not making eye contact with any of them. He heard the ping of a text but ignored it.

**

Louis tapped his screen, checked his signal. All ok so why no reply? He felt queasy, nausea building up in his gut. Checking his watch again, waiting...

**

They checked in, flight was on time and as they cleared security, everyone settled in Starbucks and ordered coffee. Harry sipped on water.

"Did you speak to Louis?" Niall turned to Harry, wondering what the hell had gone wrong, why he'd returned so distressed and feeling like he owed Louis a punch in the balls.

"Nope."

"Oh, did you umm decide against?" Niall gently probed for answers.

"He doesn't feel the same way, it's fine, I'll be fine once I get home." Harry was trying so hard to keep his composure at the airport.

**

"Cher, I promise I'll clean the toilets as soon as Harry has been back, it'll be any second now." Louis shouted from the doorway as Cher mopped behind the bar.

"Oh is he coming back?"

"Coming back?" Louis tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

**

Harry's phone was burning in his pocket, he knew the message was probably from Louis.

He looked for the toilets and went off on his own, locking the stall and sitting down on the seat, pulling his phone out and saw the text from Louis on his screen. The tears flowed again, seeing Louis' words hurt so much.

As he sat there another message arrived from Louis.

"You came??? Where are you I need to speak to you, why did you go??? xxx"

Harry tapped the keyboard up and began to type.

**

"What do you mean he came? Cher?" Louis urged her to tell him.

"He came, I nodded for him to go down to you and I just presumed he was still down there with you."  She explained.

Louis grabbed his phone and punched out another message.

"Did he say anything?" Louis' voice rising in panic.

She shook her head.

"Fuck, something's wrong."

He sent the message off, staring at his phone, finger hovering over the call button when a reply arrived.

**

Harry stared at the message he'd just typed, finger hesitating as he pressed send.

**

"I was a bet? That was all I was to you a bet?"

Louis' chest tightened. " Fuck no. No he didn't hear that, fuck." He cried, his eyes filled with tears. He pressed call on his phone, praying, needing to hear his voice, pleading in his head for Harry to pick up.

**

Harry flicked his phone on to flight mode and settled into his seat, music on, earbuds in, next stop, Manchester.

Turning his head to the window, the tears fell again.

****  
  
  
  
As always if you enjoyed this chapter, please share [this post on tumblr](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/121667749967/the-light-to-guide-me-home-46990-words-by), thank you so much x  



	5. Chapter 5

For once, it wasn't raining in Manchester when they landed. Harry's phone had long since died, listening to music for hours to pass the time, no actual interest in anything. Refusing all the food he was offered he just shuffled about restlessly until he eventually fell into a listless sleep, Louis' face filling his head making him wake up disoriented and realise it was just a dream.

Anne was meeting Harry, taking him back home to Cheshire for a few days and then going over to Leeds to move out of the shared house.

Liam and Zayn had already moved their stuff out, they had rented a flat in Birmingham ready to start their new jobs. Niall was going straight to Ireland from Manchester, borrowing a van and driving back over to move his stuff back home as he was starting a job in Dublin in a few weeks and the girls were heading back to Leeds, packing up and moving to London together, both having jobs in the capital to start. So many new beginnings. Slipping on his sweater and picking up his bags he made for the exit to meet his Mum.

[ ](http://imgur.com/H8ZnmCR)

***

Louis sat in his car, staring straight ahead, hands on the steering wheel.

The flight had left.

He'd jumped in the car and dashed to McCarren hoping to catch Harry, like in the films where they just make it in time only this was no film and Harry had gone.

Louis looked down at his phone, at the message Harry had left.

Throwing it on the passenger seat he smashed his hands into the steering wheel and dropped his head. The hollowest feeling clawing at his chest.

He'd tried to recall word for word the conversation he'd had with Nick, fuck, why did he banter about it? He'd even forgotten about the stupid bet. It was nothing, just a throwaway comment but obviously Harry had heard it and he was hurt.

Fuck.

That was the last thing Louis wanted, the absolute last thing. He picked his phone back up and brought up Harry's number, taking a deep breath, he pressed call...

***

Anne fussed around Harry when she saw him. Guessing they'd just partied too hard and he was exhausted she let him say his goodbyes, which in itself was a traumatic, emotional experience. Then she bundled him into the car and home.

"You had fun darling? Was Vegas amazing?" She chattered, trying to ignore the dark circles and pinched features.

"It was amazing, I loved it.." He chewed on his thumb nail.

"You look knackered, a good sleep in your old room will do you the world of good and then Gemma is coming in a few days to visit.."

Harry let her chatter on, his mind was five thousand miles away. His heart there too, in tatters.

"Would you like that love?"

Anne's question snapping him out of his thoughts.

"S-sorry like what?"  Harry had to ask her to repeat her words.

"I was saying I've put a roast in for tonight and Robin thought we could pop down to the pub after.."

Harry turned to her and pouted. "Don't really feel like going out, it's all we did over there, just want a quiet night in."

Anne nodded. "Ok love, your call."

Harry slid down in the seat and closed his eyes, not really feeling up to making decisions and small talk. Just wanting to crawl into bed and sleep into oblivion.

**

"I've gone back to the apartment, I need to think, sort my head out. I'll be down for seven." Louis texted Nick as he arrived home, throwing his keys in the bowl and sitting down at the kitchen table, staring in to space, thinking, remembering, hurting. [](http://imgur.com/xlgaHqP) Sighing he pushed himself up, walked into the hall and opened the bedroom door, the mattress still bare, stripped off this morning and put straight into the washing machine. Louis squeezed his eyes tight shut. Saw Harry silhouetted by the window, long and lean and beautiful and then spread out on the bed, looking up at him flushed and needy, trusting him. Louis dropped down to his knees and cried. Curling up in a ball, hands covering his face.

"I'm so sorry Harry I'm so sorry." He sobbed into his hands.

**

Harry dragged his case in, opening it up on the kitchen floor, clothes thrown in willy nilly, screwed up every which way. His Mum began to sort them into piles, darks, whites, colours. Harry spotted his charger amongst the mess, pulling it out he turned to his Mum.

"Do you mind if I go have a shower and a little nap? I'll set my alarm for five, is that ok?"

Anne stood up from the sorting and hugged him. "Of course love, don't bother with an alarm, you just sleep, it'll all save for you."

He nodded. "Great, thanks." His voice flat and weary.

"Are you sure you're ok love?" Anne swept his hair away from his face.

"I'm ok, met a boy, had a fling, home now, need to put it behind me." His voice monotone, flat.

Anne, studied his face, looking into his eyes.

"I'm always here for you darling if you want to talk."

Harry hugged her tight, feeling the tears springing again.

"I'll be fine in a day or so." He dropped a kiss to her cheek and set off for his bedroom.

He plugged his charger in, waited for the little battery sign and then left it to boost.

After a long hot shower he slipped into bed, the bedding feeling soft and comfortable knowing his Mum will have put fresh sheets on that morning. He wrung his hands and picked his phone up.

Texts, voicemails, whatsapp messages waited for him. He took a deep breath and looked at the texts first.

"You weren't a bet, Harry don't go without speaking to me, I'm coming to the airport, pls don't go pls I beg you."

Harry threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut, row upon row of messages and then one telling him he'd started a whatsapp message with him.

Harry sat looking at the voicemail notifications, knowing it was Louis' voice, wondering if he could handle hearing it. He clicked in, there were four messages.

Message one

"NO NO LISTEN TO ME." Louis voice was frantic, Harry could barely listen. "Please Harry, please don't get upset, I need to see you, I'm on my way, please love".

Harry sat pulling at his hair, tears streaming down his face.

Message two.

"You left, fuck, I'm sat at McCarren and you left, god I'm so stupid, so fucking stupid." His voice hitched, he was talking thickly, you could clearly hear he'd been crying.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, the bet thing was a stupid, off the cuff comment before you ever walked through the door, the second I saw you the bet went out of my head. I've just had the best week of my life Haz, the absolute best and you've touched my heart and I was going to tell you things when you came back." Louis' stuttered a breath out.

"I hope you're not too angry with me or worse still, hate me. I couldn't stand that, you mean everything to me and I'm sat here in the airport carpark and I literally don't know what I'm going to do I just.."

Harry clicked out of the voicemails, his emotions overwhelming him. Hearing Louis' voice was bad enough but hearing him crying was too much.

Checking the time it would be the early hours of the morning there, Louis would be home, in bed. Harry's eyes stung with tears and exhaustion.

Pushing the heel of his hand into his eyes he calmed himself. Louis' words ringing around his head.

'I was going to tell you things'

He laid his head back and closed his eyes.  What kind of things?

Curiosity got the better of Harry, he clicked into whatsapp and a new message had been started by Louis.

"Please hear me out. I'd hate to think of you going home hating me. Please Haz, speak to me, I'm torn apart, honestly I hate myself right now. I went home after the airport and cried for hours. I miss you already and my bed was so lonely without you to hold. I know it's an impossible situation, you're so far away from me but I've never felt closer to someone than I did to you." Harry's eyes filled with tears again.

The status bar at the top told him Louis was last seen 15 minutes ago. It was 6am in Vegas. Harry kept reading.

"I had to work and it was the worst shift of my life, nothing seemed right, nothing felt right. I need to do something I can't go on like this, I feel like my arm has been ripped off. I miss you."

The status bar changed to Louis being 'online' Harry dropped his phone onto the bed, his cheeks heating up that Louis was awake and just at the end of the line.

"Don't go please don't go, please hear me out." The words popped up on the screen.

"Thank you for reading, please give me a chance Harry please." Harry's hands shook as he picked his phone back up.

"I have no idea how you feel but I need to see you, even if it's just to say goodbye properly."Harry's eyes darted across the screen, reading the words over and over.

"Can I ring you?" Harry's hands shook as he replied.

"No, please don't ring, I can't Louis, I'm at Mums and I'm bad enough as it is."

A few seconds passed and Louis began replying.

"I'm so sorry if you're bad, I'm so very sorry. I won't ring but please just stay on a few minutes. I did summat stupid, I booked a flight, for later today. I'm coming home and I would very much like to see you and talk to you and explain some things and if you still hate me after that, well at least I tried and I got to say what I wanted to say in Vegas."

Harry's stomach rolled over. Louis was coming to the UK.

"I presumed you'd be in Leeds so my plan was to fly into Manchester then get the train to Leeds and pray you'd be waiting for me. A huge ask I know! But I land at 11am local time, terminal 1. I have no way of finding you unless you tell me your address. I'd be so grateful if you'd come and meet me, talk, I can spend as long or as little time as you like, I've not told mum I'm coming back, I've just sat here booking stuff since I finished work."

Harry blew out a shaky breath.

"I'll think about it." His fingers shook as he typed. "But I need to just get on with my life, not sure if there is any good in prolonging the pain of saying goodbye." Harry felt like he wanted to throw up. Louis in Manchester tomorrow. Fuck.

"Please Harry, I just want a chance, just to say what was on my mind and then you can walk away knowing all the facts."

"Let me sleep on it. I can't think straight, need clarity, need to switch off for a while."

"Ok, I'm sorry I'll let you go now. I'm on the VS019, hoping with all my heart you come and see me tomorrow, all my love xxx"

Harry stared at the screen, the words swimming about, his eyes unfocused.

"Ok, let me think."

"Of course xxxx"

***

"I'm going back home for a bit."

"Whaddaya mean you're going back home for a bit? You mean the apartment or Donny?"

Nick knew exactly what Louis meant by the tone of his voice. He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Louis, the bar was still pretty quiet, the evening crowds not yet running them off their feet.

"Donny. And before you lose it, I've spoken to George, he can work, he's got nothing on, he can cover me, Cher's still here and I need to go home for a little while."

Louis rushed his words out, he'd practiced in his head all the way to work having hatched his plan that afternoon after missing Harry at the airport.

"Is this about Harry?"

Louis sighed and folded his arms defensively.

"Mostly, yeah. But it's been a long time since I saw my mum and I should do this, see the babies and my girls."

"And George is ok?" Nick leaned on the bar, feet crossed at the ankles.

"Yep, he can study through the day, I told him you don't need him 'til seven."

Nick rolled his eyes. "No day off for us then."

"It'll be a week Nick, a fucking week and I'd do it for you. I _did_ it for you!"

Nick sighed and nodded. "Yeah ok."

Louis' heart and mind weren't in the game. They stood on top of the bar, mixing cocktails, dancing, but it was halfhearted and lame. He wished the clock around, cleaned up the bar until 4am and finally went home, Nick in his own bed after a week.

"Not asleep." Nick shouted as Louis let himself into the apartment.

"Tea?" Louis shouted back as he toed his shoes off, rubbing the back of his neck as the muscles burned.

"Nah, I'm fine, you ok?" Nick still talking through the closed door.

Louis opened his door slowly. "Nope, think I'm losing my mind, but I have to see him, explain and then the ball is firmly in his court."

Nick frowned at him. "But is there a ball? Like your life is here, he's going off to be a teacher or whatever..."

"He's doing a one year post grad teaching thing." Louis cut in to explain, his arms folded, leaning against Nicks door frame.

"Ok so anyway he has this next year mapped out so really.." Nick swung his legs out of bed and padded barefoot over to Louis. "Really what I'm trying to say is, wouldn't it be better to just like...leave it, get over him." Nick grabbed Louis and pulled him in for a hug.

"You're gonna come back and have to say goodbye all over again." Nick petted Louis' back. "Like... he's gone."

Louis took a deep steadying breath, his heart rabbiting in his chest.

"But I have things I want to say to him, important things.." Louis' voice cracking at the end. Nick could feel his body shaking.

"Maybe some things are better left unsaid."

Louis sighed. "I'm going Nick, I have to. I want to." He added firmly.

**

"Not hungry?" Anne watched Harry push roast beef and Yorkshire puddings around his plate.

"Not really. Sorry." He sat up a bit straighter and forced some of the food into his mouth.

"Did you go up the Stratosphere?" Robin kept the conversation flowing, asking Harry about his week away, Harry showing him a few snaps on his phone.

They sat in the lounge and watched TV, Harry sprawled on the floor, phone by his face.

"I'm nearly ready to board, feel so nervous, but so excited to see you. Please come. Please xxx"

Harry read the words over and over.

"I promise I'll really think about it but flying home was the hardest thing I've ever done, I don't know if I can do that again. Please Louis I promise I'll think really hard."

"That's all I can ask of you, thank you, flight mode going on now, really hope you'll give me a chance, hope to see you in 11 hours xxx"

"Safe flight x"

Harry relented and wandered down to the local with Robin and his Mum. A few of his old schoolmates were in there and he ended up having a nice night, chatting and having a few drinks and he almost forgot Louis was on a plane on his way here. Almost.

A few drinks in he was merry climbing into his old bed, clutching his phone he listened to the voicemails, reliving the ones he'd already heard and bracing himself for the ones he'd not been strong enough for earlier that day.

Louis' panicked voice filled his head, turning into Louis' distraught voice. Harry clawed at the sheets, his toes curling.

The third message started.

"It's me, sorry, pouring my heart out to you when you are probably hating my guts right now but I promise you Haz, you weren’t a bet. I’ve never taken anyone to the canyon, I’ve never taken anyone to meet Dixie. Do you think for one minute I would share my silly little Vegas secrets with someone I thought of as a bet? You mean the world to me, I really hope I get the chance to show you just how much some day soon. My head is full of shit at the moment, I feel like I know what I need to do, I just...I’m sorry Haz, I’m going to go and think about things. Missing you.”

Harry held his breath. A tiny sliver of light in his dark mind. He did take him to the canyon, he did share these things with him. Maybe…?

Harry tossed his phone onto the nightstand and turned over away from it. Wrapping himself in the duvet, putting the cool cotton between his legs cushioning his bony knees from each other, decisions swirling around in his brain. He made a for and against list.

The against list wasn’t very long. He’d have to say goodbye at some point again and worrying that it was just a huge game to Louis. His for list wasn’t that huge either but it outshone the against. He’d see Louis in the flesh again. See him, look into his eyes, see his soft skin, see his lips, hear his voice, smell his smell. Damn.

He tried to sleep, he didn’t have much success, pulling up a plane tracker on his phone and watched Louis’ plane fly across the world towards him. Fuck.

He clicked into the voicemails again, had one last one to listen to.

“I’m all alone at the bar, I sent Cher and Nick home, making up for all the nights I was slacking, choosing to spend my time with you instead, they were great choices. I have just cleaned the bar top and remembered you pushing me into it, drinking shots from my body and how you made me feel. How my body responded to you so readily all the fucking time and it hurts Harry, it hurts how good we were together and how much I would give for you to be right here with me now, just to hold you, touch your skin. I obviously didn’t do that enough because I am all of a panic now trying to recall, closing my eyes and giving anything to feel your soft lips, your smell, god your smell. I didn’t tell you enough how wonderful you are, how utterly fucking magnificent you are so I am coming to tell you. I’m coming over and I would sell my soul for you to forgive me, to see me, to let me worship you. I know I don’t deserve it but please, give me one more chance to prove to you how much you mean to me. Please.”

Harry closed his eyes and tried to do the same, tried to recall Louis’ smell, the feel of his skin under his fingertips, the sensation of him as he filled harry up, sliding into him as he made his body sing, the feeling as their eyes locked and their souls collided. Harry shuddered, It was never going to be simple. He set his alarm for 9am and buried his face into his pillow.

**

Louis was a naturally restless character. He needed lots of stimulation, lots of entertainment, lots of exercise, lots of sex. Being trapped on a plane for eleven hours was not his idea of fun. He watched a film but had no idea what was going on. He tried to plan in his mind what he would do if Harry was there and if Harry wasn’t there. Driving himself crazy until in the end he downed two neat vodkas and curled up in a ball and slept.

He awoke to the plane descending and the seatbelt signs coming on. Shit. Nearly there.

His mind was full of what if he is there, what if he isn’t? The plane bounced down in Manchester and Louis’ stomach tied itself into a huge knot and tried to claw its way out up his throat. Drumming his fingers on his thigh he tried to calm his nerves but it was impossible. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, praying inside his own head that Harry would be waiting for him.

**

“Mum I have to umm pop out for a bit.” Harry tried to keep his voice casual and light as he pulled on his boots.

“Have some breakfast Harry.” She watched him from the other side of the breakfast bar, holding her cup of tea in her hands.

“I umm I haven’t got time, I’ll grab a banana and eat it on the way.” He pointed vaguely towards the fruit bowl, his mum pushing her hip off the worktop and snapping him one from the bunch.

“You sure you’re ok?” Anne furrowed her brow watching him dither about whether to wear a headscarf or a beanie.

“Umm the boy, from Vegas, he’s landing in an hour.” He blurted out. “I umm I’m going to meet him..”

“Has he come over just to see you?” His mum asked, wide eyed.

“No. No he has family here, he’s come to see them but umm yeah, he wants to see me again too.”

Anne walked over to him, holding him by both of his hands. “Be careful darling.” She planted a kiss to his cheek, thumbing her lipstick stain from his skin and patting his hip.

Harry pulled the beanie on his head. “Can I borrow the car?”

Anne smiled. “Of course, go on.” She handed Harry the keys. He took them, hugging her tight.

“Love you.”

“Love you too darling.” She smiled kindly, watching him walk out and unlock the car, he looked over his shoulder at her, tight smile on his lips.

[ ](http://imgur.com/G8bilsV)

Traffic was light, it didn’t take him long to make the 20 mile journey, parking in the long stay carpark he hurried into arrivals and sat himself at a table in Starbucks, where he could see the people spilling into the terminal and waited.

**

It was like a scene from Love actually, people pulling suitcases and carrying bags, being met by people hugging them and kissing them. Drivers holding boards with names on them. Grannies waiting for grandkids and fathers waiting for sons. In the coffee shop a terrified boy waited for an equally terrified boy. One who had no idea if there was anyone actually waiting for him at all.

Louis toyed with his phone as he waited for his bag at the carousel. He’d just shoved clothes into a holdall and a few personal things into a backpack, travelling quite light but with the essentials.

His phone was booting up after turning it off. It was looking for a service provider and was honestly taking too long to do everything. Typical.

The bags began to arrive, Louis slid his phone into his jeans and left it to fate, spotting his bag he swung it up and headed for the door, his legs had never felt heavier in their whole lives. His heart had never thumped so hard either.

**

They crowds began to spill out, Harry had tracked Louis’ flight, knew it had landed 40 minutes before and knew this could very well be the people from his flight. He drained his tea and stood up, walking slowly to lean on the wall away from the buzz of people where the doors first opened. His eyes couldn’t scan quick enough, leaning up, craning his neck he watched the people come and go until he spotted him.

[ ](http://imgur.com/f6Ob8Xk)

Fuck.

If he thought his heart was racing before he had no idea just how sickening the thud in his chest would be on seeing Louis again. He looked beautiful but tired, his face tense, his eyes scanning around, looking at the faces of the people waiting, his shoulders slumping when he didn’t spot Harry. Harry couldn’t stand another second of seeing his face like this, he pushed off the wall and strode towards him, his legs shaking as he approached him. Louis looked up, spotted him and his jaw dropped, his eyes immediately filled with tears and he just stood frozen to the spot. Harry saw his throat swallow as he watched him approach. Louis came to his senses and stumbled forward, his feet uncoordinated as they barrelled into each other. Louis dropping his bag to the floor and wrapping his arms around Harry, pushing his hand into his back, curling his thumb, grabbing his t shirt as he tried to mould himself to Harry’s form.

“You came.” He sobbed, making Harry sob too, unable to see each others faces, they just held on, like they had been starved of contact, like they never wanted to let go. A group of girls passed by and a collective, 'awwwwww' was made but still they clung on., breathing in each other.

“I’m so sorry, so sorry Harry, please forgive me, I would never ever hurt you ever, I’m sorry.”

“Shhhhhhhhhh, it’s ok, I know, I’m sorry too for running, for being a coward.” Harry breathed into the hood of Louis’ jacket. Pulling back slightly, Harry wanted to look at his face, look into his eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Harry huffed out a laugh. “Where are you..what’s your plans?”  Harry held onto him, not wanting to let go, but neither did Louis.

“I umm I have no plans what so ever, I am plan-less, flying by the seat of my pants, winging it, only you know I am here, apart from the guys back home.

“So you’ve not got anywhere to stay yet? Are you going to Doncaster?” Harry’s mind whirring, trying to sort things out in his head.

“I umm, yeah I will go to Donny but not yet, not until we’ve talked, I’ll umm, is there like a travelodge or something down near your house?”

“You don’t need a travelodge, my stepdad has a bungalow in the sticks, he never got around to selling it, you can stay there as long as you want, it’s fine.” Harry spilled the words out, Louis watching him, his eyes never leaving Harry’s face, smiling up at him, still holding on.

“Would you stay with me? Please? I don’t..It’s not for like sex, I’m not being presumptuous, I just, I just want to hold you.”

Harry nodded. “Of course, come on.” Harry picked his bag up, Louis squawking a protest but Harry smirking to himself, leading the way to the car.

They got settled in the car, Harry glancing over again and smiling. “Can’t believe it.” He shook his head.

“I can’t either.” Louis grinned back. “ Left them lot in the shit a bit but fuck it, I don’t care.” Louis shrugged, his hand creeping over and squeezing Harry’s arm, leaving it where it was as Harry drove out towards Holmes Chapel.

“What did you tell the others?” Harry navigated the car onto the M6 and then reached for Louis hand, rubbing his thumb over the palm of his hand.

“Oh they pretty much saw me have a huge breakdown after you left, couldn’t get through the night at the bar without having to retreat to the office or outside to compose myself and then stayed and scrubbed the place until about 4am when I’d pretty much made my mind up that I was coming back. I’d already spoken to George, he’s a mature student who stands in if anyone is ill or whatever", Louis explained. “He said he could cover my evening shifts for me so I went home and told Nick and booked my flight.

“I feel bad..” Harry mumbled, eyes on the road, his face creasing a little.

“Do not.” Louis’ voice rising at the end, indignant. “I deserve a holiday, Nick pissed off to Cancun with Nicco after New Years and was gone for over a week and then he broke his toes jumping off the bar and was hobbling about for weeks doing hardly owt.” His speech getting faster and faster as he went on. “I am having at least a week and they can fuck off.”

Harry glanced at him. "So what do you want to do?"

"What, now? I just want to cuddle up to you and appreciate that I have you with me. I felt like I didn't pay nearly enough attention to you and when you'd gone I regretted it."

Harry reached further over, squeezing his thigh. "You spent as much time with me as you could."

"I could have taken time off from the bar, taken you on a date, to dinner, wined and dined you before I sixty nined you."

"It's fine, we both just.. Just jumped into it, it was good, more than good."

"I treated you like a shag, like you weren't... special. You are special, I'm not scared of..of telling you how I feel, even if it's one sided, I'll have to deal with that but I want you to know what you mean to me."

Harry glanced over at him, squeezing his leg.

"I felt special." Harry murmured. "You umm you made me feel normal and that was special to me, you took me to your secret places, that was special."

"Not special enough though, one silly overheard remark sent you running, I don't..I don't want you to feel like that ever again." Louis' voice thick with feeling."I should have made you feel like you could trust me."

Harry's face was serious, navigating through the flow of traffic, coming to his junction off the motorway. “It doesn’t matter.” Harry’s voice dropping low.

“It does matter, It matters a lot to me...Us.” Louis corrected himself.

Sweeping around the country lanes of Cheshire, they fell into a comfortable silence, Louis watching the countryside zip past the window.

Harry eventually turned into the driveway of a small brick built bungalow, hedges and high fences surrounding the property.

“Here we are.” Harry cut the engine and jumped out, coming around and pulling Louis’ door open and grabbing his bag from the floor.

“I’ll settle you in, get your bed ready so you can rest and pop to Tesco for a few bits.” Harry strode off towards the door, sorting through the keys on the keyring until he recognised the right one for the front door.

“I’ll come with you.” Louis protested at Harry mollycoddling him.

“You need to rest.” Harry countered, pushing the door open and screwing his nose up at the warm musty smell of an unlived in house.

“Shit, needs airing, let me open the windows.” He marched around flinging open windows.

“Can make you black tea ‘til I go buy milk.” Harry held up the box of teabags to Louis, turning and opening cupboard doors, checking on supplies.

“Can just order pizza later, saves cooking.” Harry rambled.

“Haz.” Louis called his name, stopping him from continuing speaking. “I don’t care about food and cooking and tea, I just want you, just.. I don’t mean.. just come and hold me, please.”

Harry stopped and walked slowly towards Louis. “You want to go to bed?”

“I’d love to.” Louis nodded, pulling Harry’s beanie from his head and ruffling his hair.

“Ok.” Harry nodded, taking Louis’ hand and leading him down the hallway.

Louis smiled to himself, it was the prettiest bedroom he had ever seen. A huge comfy bed with a blue and white quilt, pillows and cushions. Stripped wood floors and a proper country cottage feel to the room.

“Pretty.” Louis squeezed his hand.

Harry went around the bed and closed the blinds leaving slivers of light coming through.

Louis pulled off his hoodie, lifting the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

Harry stood watching him, drinking in the sight, his eyes boring into Louis.

“Ok?” Louis questioned his serious face.

“Yeah I ehhm, yeah..” Harry bent and pulled at the laces in his boots and toed them off, straightening up, glancing over again, watching Louis as he pulled down his sweatpants, no underwear on with them.

Harry’s breath hitched.

“Soz, I uhmm I don’t wear boxers with sweats, I’ll get some though, sorry I didn’t think...”

“Don’t apologise, It’s fine, I’ll get your bag.” Harry strode off out of the bedroom and returned with Louis bag a few seconds later. Louis fished about inside, pulling out some white pants and sliding them on.

Harry finished getting undressed, left with just his grey boxers on they looked at each other from each side of the bed.

“Need the loo?” Harry gestured towards a small shower room just off the bedroom.

Louis nodded. “Cheers,”

Harry watching his bum in the white pants walking away from him. Fuck, he was mesmerising. Harry snapped out of his haze, moving his clothes and pulling the covers back.

He slipped between the sheets, laid flat on his back, arms by his side with the worst case of butterflies in his stomach. Laying his hands over his jittering belly he heard the door click open and Louis walking back out.

“Why does this feel so scary?” Louis blurted out.

“I’m sorry, I am so nervous I don’t know why.” Harry leant up on his elbow.

“It’s me, I’m a right daft twat, it’s not like...like we haven’t…” Harry tore at his bottom lip with his teeth.

“I feel comfortable with you.” Louis shook his head. “I’m just being a dick, I feel jittery and scared.”

“Me too.” Harry sighed and smiled at him.

“Come here.” Harry threw the covers back on Louis’ side.

Louis nodded and walked to the bed, Harry watching the muscles in his thighs bulging as he moved.

“Still fancy you like mad.” Harry admitted.

“Same.” Louis rolled his eyes. “We’re bloody daft sods aren’t we? Why are we so nervous?”

“Because it means a lot to us.” Harry reached out and pulled Louis in close, feeling his skin at last, moulding their chests together, wrapping his arms around Louis. Louis burying his head into the crook of Harry’s neck, breathing him in, their bodies flush.

“God I missed you.” Louis’ voice scratchy.

“I want you to sleep, to get some rest and then we'll talk, ok?” Harry murmured into Louis’ hair, his lips ghosting over his temple, needing to just brush his lips against Louis’ skin, Louis doing the same on Harry’s neck.

“So comfy.” Louis’ voice barely a whisper. “So warm.”

Harry swept his hand a little lower on Louis’ back, stopping at his waist and pulling their bellies closer.

“My butterflies have disappeared now.” Harry admitted.

“Mmmm you always make me feel calm.” Louis sighed, yawning and relaxing into Harry’s arms.

They slept for a few hours, wrapped in each others arms, settled and secure.

Harry awoke first, watching Louis, seeing his impressively long eyelashes fluttering as he slept.

Harry held his breath, watching every movement, not quite believing he was here but low key worrying that it meant a painful goodbye. Pushing down the feeling Harry shifted his legs, stretching his feet and then settling back into the shape he was before, puzzle pieces with Louis.

He eventually felt Louis’ body jerk, his eyes flying open.

“Shit, oh umm..” Louis licked his dry lips, swallowing and pulling his neck back to look at Harry. “Heyyy." Louis' eyes crinkled, smiling up at Harry. "You’re here with me. It was just a bad dream."

“Wanna share?” Harry rubbed Louis’ back.

“Nah, stupid, forget it.” Louis dropped his head lower, laying his cheek against Harry’s chest.

“Can hear your heartbeat.” Louis snorted.

“Why did you come back?” Harry’s voice deep and careful.

Louis shuffled back to look up at him. “To see you.” His eyes wide and questioning.

“Just me, that’s it?” Harry kept stroking Louis' back.

“That’s it." Louis' voice calm. "Obviously I am going to have to go and see the fam while I’m here but yeah, I’ve come back for you.” Louis’ face steady and true.

“But, but what can ever come of this, I mean what do you want?” Harry pursed his lips.

Louis stared at him. "I don't ever want to feel like I did on Friday when you left." Louis brought his hand up to Harry's face, stroking down his jawline. "I want you to trust me, to open up to me, I want you to tell me your secrets, your hopes, your fears."

Harry blew out a shaky breath.

"And you'll do that for me? Confide in me? Trust me?"

Louis held his gaze. "Of course."

Their lips met gently, slow movements, kissing, Harry's hands holding Louis' face.

Louis sighing into Harry's lips, loving the feeling.

"Missed this." Louis murmured. "Missed you, so much."

"Shhh I'm wooing you with my kissin' skills." Harry rubbed their noses together. "But boy you talk way too much."

Louis snorted. "I'm on the fence with your erm kissin skills." Louis mimicked Harry's slow drawl. "So you better keep kissing me. All the kissing please."

They spent the rest of the afternoon making out, kissing, holding, touching each other.

Marvelling at the fact they were together.

"Tell me about toothbrush guy." Louis laid with his head on Harry's chest, Harry laid flat on his back, carding his hand through Louis' hair.

"Rhys?"

Louis kissed his chest. "Yeah, I'm here for you Haz.."

Harry breathed in slowly. "I got a job at a local restaurant in Leeds, waiting tables, running the bar, bit of prep work in the kitchens. I was eighteen, daft as a brush, impressionable.." Harry shifted, laying his hand on Louis' bicep.

"Rhys was the owners son, he was older, well, twenty five when we started dating and I was infatuated with him." Harry frowned, recalling the memories. "He encouraged me to cut off all my hair." Harry air quoted the encouraged part. "Slowly changed how I dressed, spoke, acted." Harry's lip quivered.

"I umm I couldn't see it, was completely under his spell. He umm he kind of made me feel quite insecure." He took a deep breath, Louis sat up and took both of Harry's hands in his.

"If it's too painful love..." Louis squeezed his hands, rubbing his thumb over.

"No I umm I need to tell you." Harry sniffed, looking up trying not to let the pooling tears spill over.

"He umm he told me I had a problem with sweating, said I really should shower before bed as well as in the mornings. Then he said I needed to shower after sex so umm it was regularly me showering three times a day."

Louis' face was like stone. "So umm he'd only have sex at bed time, after I showered, he always bottomed and yeah it...it wasn't healthy at all."

"Fuck." Louis bit out. "I want to punch his fucking lights out."

Harry leant forward and kissed Louis. "It's ok I'm well rid of him, it took a long time for me to see it and to break the habits though so I apologise for my ridiculous reaction to the toothbrush glass sharing...thing." Harry gesticulated.  "But he'd have walked a mile to buy a new brush than share my glass with me." Harry quirked his lip, the ache in his stomach from recalling the painful memories subsiding a little as he looked at Louis' adoring face.

"I'd share anything with you, anything." Louis knelt up to kiss Harry. "Kiss every beautiful inch of your skin, shower or not because not means..." Louis trailed his lips down Harry's neck, sucking gently leaving wet pink marks. "Means I get to smell you, not soap, you and fuck, that's...god that's the most delicious smell in the world."

Harry gasped quietly, leaning in for more kisses, Louis' lips melting away the hurt of retelling his story.

"So how did it end?" Louis encouraged him to go on.

"Umm I think the others realised all wasn't well. I used to hear the others telling their tales about spontaneous sex and messy beds and falling asleep after sex and ours was like a decontamination process."

Louis frowned.

"The gang saw him manipulating clothing choices and the hair cut thing and other little things, how he was with me and in the end they realised I wasn't happy and sat me down, talked to me, helped me gain the courage to walk away." Harry's tears welled up again.

"With hindsight.." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I see how much influence he had over me and how unhappy I actually was. I spent all my spare time with him plus time at work so it was pretty much tunnel vision. I can't actually believe I graduated, I mean I suppose I'm thankful that he was quite strict about me studying or else god knows what would have happened." His frown deepened.

"It's hard shaking off his influences but last week.." His voice broke. "Last week I did so many amazing things with you." The tears fell down his cheeks. "And you let me be me, in and out of bed." Harry took Louis' hands. "No matter what happens, last week meant everything to me, you gave me the courage to push my boundaries, like...like the ties on my wrist thing." Harry blushed. "I'd always wanted to..."

Louis smiled. "You fulfilled my fantasies too." He swept Harry's hair from his forehead. "We make a great team."

“We do.” Harry agreed. Their eyes gazing longingly at each other.

“Come on enough talking, I need you, let me love you, let me enjoy your body.” Louis swept his eyes down him.

“If that’s ok with you?”

Harry poked his tongue out, serious face, biting the end of his tongue red. “I’d love you to but umm, you sure it’s what you really want? Getting into a physical relationship again?”

“I promised myself if you would allow me into your bed again, that I would treasure you, worship you. You know..” Louis looked down grinning. “Kissing for me used to be a means to an end, route one of getting off, first step and all that, I never ever appreciated kissing until I met you and now… Now I could just lay and kiss you all day long.”

Harry pulled Louis down on top of him, kissing him, their mouths moving in perfect harmony, lips pressed, opening up and tasting each other, languid sweeps of their tongues.

“I have no supplies.” Harry informed Louis.

“Me neither.” Louis tutted.

“It’s ok, I can wait, I can do what I wanted to do without supplies.” Louis licked the end of Harry’s nose suggestively.

“My tongue works well without supplies.”

Louis explored every inch of Harry’s body, taking his time, telling him how beautiful he was, how much he turned him on and how much he had missed him, over and over again. Harry was filled with emotion, watching and listening and feeling the emotion pouring out from Louis.

“You skin is so soft, like velvet on my tongue.” Louis sighed as he licked Harry’s inner thigh. Harry moaning softly, at the contact, the heat from his tongue.

“I could stay here forever, your scent, your body. Fuck, I’m doomed, I’m gone for you Harry, absolutely gone for you. You make me so hard, my body is just so in tune with yours, I want you so badly.”

They sucked each other off, neither of them lasting very long at all, both of them coming really quickly as they laid head to foot, side by side, licking and sucking at each other, the deep moans filling the bedroom as they both came.

Fuck, my belly is exploding.” Louis held himself, the waves of pleasure coursing through his body as he rode the high of his orgasm. Harry was flat out, arm over his eyes, his body shuddering at the intensity of his own orgasm.

“Like nothing else.” Harry gasped, trying to tame his thundering heart.

Louis insisted on getting up and making them tea. They sat up in bed, drinking it without milk, glancing at each other and smiling.

"Your turn." Harry urged him.

"I spilled my guts to you, I wanna know why you needed the canyon, Dixie, what was going on in your head?"

Louis screwed his nose up. "Ok, well, I was fine really I just didn't have anything for me." Harry put his tea down and reached for Louis' hand, smothering it in both of his.

"Mum had been through some stress, my step dad left, Mum was working all the hours she could and I did everything at home to make life easier but umm I kind of put my own needs to one side. I umm I didn't go to uni, all my friends had left and gone all over the country and I was kind of left behind." Louis looked down frowning. "Do I sound selfish?" Meeting Harry's eyes, gauging his reaction.

"Not at all." Harry's voice soft.

"Once she was settled and on her feet, Lottie and Fizzy, the eldest two girls, old enough to take care of themselves and help with the younger two, I decided I needed my time, my adventure."

Harry nodded his encouragement.

"Mum wasn't very happy that I was leaving and going so far." Louis' voice quivering.

"I was scared but excited I wanted my adventure and I know I was a bit selfish but I felt so restricted in Doncaster, I wanted to be free of everything."

He cleared his throat. "I had Vegas in mind, went for a holiday but spent the whole time job hunting. Got it all sorted and flew home to tell my mum. She was so worried and scared that I was going to be alone in a strange country and I understood her fears but I needed to just test myself, do something wild."

Harry stroked his thumb over Louis' hand.

"I was so scared but excited but I missed everyone, felt alone but felt free. Mum always said to me, we are both under the same sun and moon, if you miss me look to the skies. So if I'd laid awake thinking of her, of home, I'd go watch the moon disappear and the sun rise." Harry smiled wide at him. "She's clever your mum." Louis nodded, “She is and I felt so close to her at that moment, looking up, watching the sky change. I’d sit and talk to her.” His face sheepish as he admitted his secrets to Harry.  “One particular morning I found Dixie, she recognised a lonely boy sat there hugging his hot chocolate and took me under her wing, jeez did I need a hug that morning.”

Harry’s heart twisted thinking of lonely Louis.

“Never be lonely again, please.” Harry swallowed hard, his emotions all over the place.

“I won’t, I was just so used to a hectic life at home and never putting myself first and here I was, in party central and I felt like I was drowning in loneliness.” Louis raised his eyebrows.

“Dixie got me the flat share with her nephew, where I am now and he was a party animal and showed me the sights and helped me get a social life and that’s how I found Nick, going out with Andy.”

“Ohhhh, ok, I did wonder how you’d met.” Harry reached out and touched his cheek, feeling the scruff of his beard under his fingers.

“Andy moved on, went to Europe to work and travel and Nick moved in with me.” Louis turned his hands over.

“And that’s that.”

“But you had a relationship with Nick?” Harry shuffled closer.

“Ehhmmmmm wouldn’t call it a relationship.” Louis pondered.

“We dated for a while but we were too alike, bickered a lot, but we make good business partners I suppose.”

“I have never been in a relationship.” Louis met Harry’s eyes.

“Oh.” Harry cocked his head.

“Never really met anyone I wanted to have a relationship with.” Harry stared at him, watching his face.

“Until now.” Louis puffed out a breath, his neck colouring up, making his face flush too.

“Oh?” Harry felt his heart flip.

“Mmmm.” Louis pulled a face. “Scary stuff this heart to heart business.”

Harry giggled at his face, Louis crossing his eyes at Harry and pouting his lips.

“So uhmmm so you feel like now you’d like to be in a relationship?” Harry pressed.

“I would.” Louis kept his gaze steady. “I feel like I have met someone special and I don’t want to lose him and he is one in a million and I want to hold on to him if I possibly can.”

Harry’s face split into a grin.

“And how does he feel about you?” He teased.

“Well I’m hoping the little shit doesn’t bin me off after following him thousands of miles across the world.” Louis poked him in the ribs, Harry squealed and jumped.

“I want that too, I want that so much Louis... But how on earth..?” Harry’s face dropped as the reality hit him, that they both wanted the same thing but the small matter of the thousands of miles kind of stood in their way.

“We will find a way.” Louis put his finger to Harry’s lips, staring at him so lovingly.

“I love you.” Louis’ voice thick with emotion. “I love you so much and when you left..” His voice broke. “When y-you left I knew you were the most important person in my life and I couldn’t lose you, I was go-ing to tell you when you came to the bar, I was going to, to.. tell you everything and..” He scrubbed his hand over his face. “And I fucking blew it spectacularly.”

“Shhhh.” Harry reached for him, pulled him into his arms.

“I love you too, I love you so much Louis.”

Louis pulled back to look into Harry’s eyes.

“Say that again, please.” He watched him carefully, memorising the moment.

Harry grinned. “I... LOVE...YOU…” He emphasised every word.

“Fuck.” Louis laughed. “How did I get this fucking lucky eh?” He leaned in and kissed him.

They took a shower and got dressed, Harry phoning his mum and assuring her he was fine and confessing where he was. She was a little concerned, obviously but Harry reassured her he was fine and promised to bring Louis around soon.

They drove to the shops and stocked up on essentials and then called for pizza on the way back.

“When are you going to see your Mum?” Harry questioned Louis.

“Umm dunno, when I have ravished your body enough times and feel like I can face her and the girls.” He winked at Harry.

“I have to go to Leeds to move my stuff out of the flat and return the keys and collect the bond and I have to do that by Wednesday, so how does Tuesday sound? I could drop you in Donny, go back up to Leeds and get my stuff and call in on a few friends to say goodbye and then come back for you.” Harry offered.

“Will you come in and meet Mum and the kids?” Louis smiled sheepishly, tearing open a bag of salt and vinegar crisps and crunching on them.

“God I’ve missed these.” Louis mumbled with a mouthful of crisps, licking the salt off his fingers.

“See Vegas isn’t all that.” Harry teased. “At least we’ve got proper crisps here.”

“S’pose.” Louis conceded.

They devoured the pizza and put the shopping away, touching each other as they passed by, Louis looking for a cupboard to put the teabags away and sliding his hand over Harry’s bum.

Harry squeezing past Louis to get to the fridge and grazing his knuckles over Louis’ crotch, commando because of the sweats he was wearing.

“You are such a fucking tease.” Louis flicked him on the arm.

They took their tea into the living room, switching on the TV. Harry sat at the end of the sofa, Louis draped himself all over Harry.

“I bought us supplies.” Louis quirked his eyebrow at Harry.

“I know you did I was with you in the shop, I was the one packing the bags, I was the one the woman gave the disapproving look to.” Harry pinched Louis’ nipple.

“I would have liked more warning of the two different types of lube and giant box of johnnies though.” Harry pinched the other nipple.

“But her face was funny.” He spluttered out.

“But I think we are best taking things slowly to be honest.” Harry kept his face straight, looking at the TV.

“Slowly uh ok.” Louis coughed into his hand, shifting on Harry’s knee, Harry glancing at him and seeing the sweatpants twitching around his groin.

“LOUISSSS.” Harry scolded. “Less of it lad.” His face hardly able to contain the grin.

“Less of what? Of this?” Louis wrapped a hand around his cock, still in his sweats but his erection clear to see.

“You tease, fuck, you look so good.” Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

“You are going to tie me to that bed and fuck me senseless.” Harry growled seductively at Louis.

“Well seeing as I love you I suppose I will have to comply won’t I?”

Harry’s eyes sparkled.

“Yeah, you will darling.”

They got each other naked in seconds, pulling at their clothing, their eyes raking down each others bodies.

“I fucking love you.” Harry swept Louis up, Louis whining and locking lips with Harry, kissing him, sliding his tongue against Harry’s lips, licking into his mouth.

“Hope your jetlag isn’t too bad because I am going to put you to good use Tomlinson.”

“I think I can manage.” Louis scoffed, nipping Harry’s lip making him hiss.

They kissed and touched and tasted each other’s bodies, Harry making Louis pant as he sucked on his balls, swirling his tongue around the tight sack.

“You have such pretty balls.” Harry sighed, planting kisses to each one, licking at the sensitive skin below.

Louis rolled his eyes, biting his lip as the sensations washed over him.

“I knew there was another reason why I loved you, it’s your poetic tongue, in all senses of the word.” He blew out a slow breath as Harry inched nearer his bum.

Louis used all of his willpower to roll him over, pulling Harry’s knees up and going straight in for his balls too.

“Nice tight misters you have here.” Louis wrapped his lips around, his mouth open sucking gently at the skin, licking at it making Harry shake. “And nicely sensitive too.” Louis zigzagging his tongue over the flesh, glancing up to watch Harry’s face, his hands gripping at the bars above his head on the bed.

“Fuck Louis.” Harry punched out.

Louis moved lower, opening his legs more, gauging Harry’s reaction to him getting nearer to his hole, knowing Harry tensed when he had tried to get close to it before. “God I’ve missed this bumhole.” Louis blew a raspberry against Harry’s rim making his squeal. “It’s such a pretty arsehole and I would like to be in a relationship with the owner of this pretty little arsehole please, if that’s ok with him?” Louis licked wetly at his hole, circling his tongue.

Harry shuddered, bringing his hand down and biting on his finger.

“Louis, shit.” Harry’s voice ragged.

“I want to do this to you forever and ever.” Louis pointed his tongue and breached him, going deeper.

Harry revelled in the amazing sensations Louis’ tongue was creating, crying and moaning as he played with his hole, reaching for the lube and helping out with his fingers, getting his tongue in deeper, loving the noises Harry was making.

“I need..” Harry begged, his cock straining against his belly, rock hard and leaking.

“You need my cock love?” Louis teased, kneeling up and holding his erection in his hand, toying with himself.

“What a sight.” Louis pulled lazily at himself, pulling the foreskin as far over his head and then letting it slip right back. “You all spread out like this for me.”

Harry whined. “Tease.” He narrowed his eyes at Louis. “Fuck me now.”

“Oh tut tut my love, patience is a virtue.” Louis swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, leaning forward he slipped it into Harry’s mouth.

“Get that bloody condom on and get inside me.” Harry snarled. Squeezing lube onto his fingers and sinking two in, watching Louis’ reaction as he fucked himself, moaning and writhing on the bed until Louis couldn’t take it any more, flipping him over Harry’s arms went up to the top of the bed.

“Tie please.” He begged.

Louis rooting around in drawers until he found things to tie him with.

“You sure.” He checked.

“Just do it.” Harry pushed his arse in the air, waiting, ready…

Louis rolled the condom on. “So pretty.” He gazed longingly at the graphic sight right before him, Harry’s arse high, shoulders low, wrists tethered lightly.

Louis took Harry apart. Fucking him , long deep slides, grazing all those nerve endings, making his legs shake, Louis stroking down his back but giving his cock no attention at all.

“Lay flat babe.” Louis instructed as Harry flopped down, rutting his cock into the bed, glad of some friction as Louis laid on top of him and slid in, long slow slides then short punchy ones making Harry whine and beg Louis to let him come.

“How would you like it?”  Louis licked along his ear, his breath hot.

“Hard and fast and untouched.” He glanced over his shoulder, his hair in wet curls against his forehead.

“Hmm really testing me aren’t you?” Louis laughed, grabbing him around the waist and hauling him up. Angling his body for maximum effect and fucking him hard, Harry wailing, as Louis thrust into him.

“Fuck, love you, love you Harry, fuck.”  Louis’ stamina and technique along with his words, pushing Harry over the edge as his body convulsing as he came, untouched, just as he desired.

“Louuuu.” Harry heaved in breath, blowing out through his nose.

“Love you, so much, shit.” His body shook, the tremors of orgasm thrumming over and over.

“And in case you are wondering, I’m not going back, I’m staying in England, I’m staying..” Louis’ breath ragged, his words stilted as he tried to get them out.

“No, no you’re not, no, I won’t let you. NO” Harry argued. “I won’t let you do that.”

 

 *****

 

Thank you for reading, there is a tumblr post [here](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/122593722557/tommosgun-the-light-to-guide-me-home-56870) if you would like to share, thank you x

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Whaaaat?" Louis stilled, still inside Harry.

"Just..Shhh. Did you come? You didn't even come, just shut up and fucking come already," Harry's voice cracking as he got more and more high pitched.

Louis started laughing, which started Harry laughing. They ended up collapsed down on the bed, Harry flat, Louis on top, still inside.

"I'm sorry," Louis was trying to speak between trying to breath and still laughing hard. "You're so unintentionally funny," Louis spluttered.

"I'm going to move and pull your dick out of me and leave you high and dry." Harry tried to sound annoyed but the fond was spilling out of him.

"But love," Louis kissed his shoulder. "I put your best interests at heart." He kissed the other shoulder, starting to slowly slide in and out. "I wanted to watch you," he licked the beads of sweat on Harry's spine, "come hard," he bit his neck making Harry moan. "...from my dick."

Louis thrust in harder, throwing his head back, his hips sliding against Harry's arse cheeks.

"You want me to untie you?" Louis puffed out short breaths.

"Do you want me in another position?" Harry looked over his shoulder at him. "I'd quite like to ride you," Harry grinned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ohh yeah, you sure Haz?"  Louis bent and kissed Harry's back, peppering his spine.

"Very sure."

 

Louis pulled out slowly and untied Harry.

"Where do you want me?" Louis rubbed at his wrists, kissing them.

"Chair, please?" Harry lowered his eyelashes shyly.

“Stop acting all coy, we both know you are going to bounce all over my dick and kill me.” Louis prodded him in the stomach, shaking his head teasingly at the come smeared all over him.

 

Louis trotted over to the chair, holding his erection up, watching Harry’s graceful body sashay over to him.

“I could look at your body all day. Fuck, I am the luckiest man alive.”

Louis drank in the sight lustfully. Harry stopping in his tracks, standing in front of him, his perfect dimensions filling Louis’ eyes.

“I’m the lucky one,” Harry said as he took another step towards him, straddling Louis’ hips, taking his face in his hands and kissing him tenderly, slowly, letting Louis position his cock for Harry to sink down on. Harry wailed as he did so, taking him all the way down, throwing his head back, presenting the long smooth column of throat for Louis to lick and suck and bite.

“My perfect boy.. Can I call you my boyfriend?” Louis bounced his hips up, watching Harry’s cock bob about, filling up again.

“You better do.” Harry leant forward biting Louis’ shoulder. “Boyfriend. My wonderful, sexy, gorgeous, irresistible boyfriend.”

Louis eyes filled with love and wonder, gazing at Harry. “My dick is on fire and I just want to blast your brains out but I also want to hold on forever and watch you take my cock like this. Fuck Harry, you’re just everything.”

 

Harry rode him slowly, teasingly slowly, watching Louis steadily lose it, grinding his hips, whispering filthy words to him. Louis groaned with desperation, Harry not giving him enough to tip him over the edge, but both loving every second of their slow burn love making.

“How do you want me, tell me baby, tell me what you want me to do.” Harry sucked on Louis’ neck.

“Cowgirl my fucking brains out,” Louis growled, as Harry popped off, turning, Louis holding his dick up for Harry to sink back down on. Not letting up he bounced and ground his arse until the noise was continuous from Louis.

“Come for me baby, come for me.” Harry panted. His arse slapped against Louis’ thighs as he kept up a gruelling pace, his thighs burning, Louis wrapped his arms around him, grabbing for his cock and pumping it in his fist, both of them in a state of euphoria as they climbed that peak and fell spectacularly into their orgasms.

They fell back into bed, legs shaky, hearts still racing. “I’m not letting you sleep until you explain yourself.” Louis laid looking at Harry, both of their eyes glassy, their cheeks flushed and dewy.

“Huh?” Harry closed his eyes.

“Don’t you dare.” Louis poked him in the nipple. “I tell you I’m not going back and you say no a thousand times.”

”Oh that,” Harry smiled with his eyes closed.

“Oh that,” Louis mimicked him. “Yes bloody that.”

Harry laughed, his cheeks plumped up, his eyes still closed.

“We’ll talk later. Sleeeeeeepy.” He pretended to yawn, then popped one eye open to see Louis, eyes narrowed lips pursed.

“Tell me you infuriating sod.” Louis jabbed him again in the nipple.Harry opened his eyes.

“Well, I said no because…” He suddenly became quiet and shy again. “Because if there is anyway we could do this, I would like to defer my uni course and come back to Vegas with you, have my little adventure too, but with you.”

Louis’ eyes filled with tears. “You’d do that?”

“For you I’d do anything.” Harry stroked his thumb over Louis’ jaw. “You think it’s doable?”

“We will make it doable, fuck Harry.” Louis hugged him tight. “I can’t believe you’d do this for me, it is so much to ask of you. I was willing to sell up and come back immediately but if you can come over for a year, I would willingly come back with you so you could start studying next September.” Louis smiled at Harry. “Do we have a deal?”

"Oh shit. You sure? I mean I'd love to, but so much to work out, would I get a job easy enough?" Harry's doubts surfacing.

"Have Cher's job, work with us, it's perfect!" Louis squealed with excitement, bouncing up on his knees. "Nick can sublet her apartment and we will have mine all to ourselves. Yesss." Louis punched the air.

Harry watched him get more and more animated.

"I can't believe you'd do this for me, so excited Haz, are you sure? You absolutely sure?" Louis' eyes were shining.

"I'm sure."

 **  
**  
They slept soundly in each other's arms, waking late, laid making plans for the week ahead. After a bowl of coco pops, they set off to meet Anne. **  
**

"Bricking it," Louis admitted in the car.

"Don't, she'll be fine, she's lovely, I mean she saw me upset when I got back and I admitted it was about a boy but I didn't elaborate..."

"She's going to kick my arse." Louis chewed on his thumb nail. "Not only did I send you home upset, I'm now pinching you for a whole year." Louis gasped and covered his mouth, still excited that Harry was going back with him. "You sure?"

Harry glanced over at him. "Never been surer of anything in my life." 

Louis leaned over and rubbed his thigh. "You won't regret it I promise."

They pulled onto an empty driveway, Robin's car missing, probably at work. They jumped out, Harry going around the car to Louis, gripping his shoulders.

"Just be you, she'll love you." Harry planted a kiss to his lips and took his hand.

 

 

"Muuuum." Harry called out.

"In the garden." Came her faint reply.

They walked through the kitchen to the back door and found her sat at a table, the cat by her feet, cuppa in her hand. She stood up when she saw Louis.

"Mum this is Louis Tomlinson, my boyfriend. Louis this is my mum, Anne."

Anne took her sunglasses off, her hair swept up in a messy half bun, long tendrils framing her pretty face.

"Hello Louis, pleased to meet you."

Louis stepped forward holding his hand out  to shake her hand.

"Mrs umm Anne, yes, pleased to meet you too. I umm.. Sorry for.. We had a miscommunication and I know he didn't arrive home the best umm, but I'm truly sorry it was silly and umm..Yeah..."

Anne swept him up in a hug, stepping back, taking in the sight of Harry reaching for Louis' hand.

"I was shocked at Harry's appearance at the airport Louis, I don't ever want to see him that sad again..."

"Muuuum," Harry interrupted her.

"However, he's got his sparkle back this morning, that means the world to me, my boy is special Louis.."

"I know he is, I've left my whole life to come and be with him. He means everything to me, I love him you see," Louis said, finding his spirit and laying his heart out.

Anne's eyes widened, a little shocked.

"And I love him too, Mum," Harry confirmed.

[ ](http://imgur.com/CQyoEZe)

"So you lived in Vegas and you've moved back here?" Anne sat back down, gesturing to the chairs for them to sit.

"Umm not quite." Harry took a deep breath. "I'm deferring my PGCE for a year and I'm going to live with Louis in Vegas."

Anne's shoulders visibly slumped.

"That's a huge move, Harry." She frowned.

"He's worth it." Harry squeezed Louis' shaking hand.

“Would you like some tea or coffee, Louis?” Anne asked, watching them both look to each other, communicating with their eyes.

“I’d love some tea, thank you,” Louis smiled.

“Harry, be a love and go make the brews.”

Harry gave Louis’ hand a last squeeze and sauntered off into the kitchen.

 

“Louis, you seem like a really lovely lad, and I’m sure you have Harry’s best interests at heart, but all this is a little.."

"Sudden?" Louis finished her sentence. "I know it seems that way and I realise what it must look like, but I can assure you I've never been in love before or told anyone I love them for that matter."

Anne watched him closely. "He's a little vulnerable right now, Louis, and I'm not sure he's ready.."

“I know about Rhys, he’s told me all about him,” he eyed her carefully. "I came here with all intentions of staying if Harry wanted me. I would walk away from it all right now. It was his decision to go back to Vegas.”

Anne was silent for a few seconds. “So if he wanted to come back..?”

“We’d be on the next plane home. I want to be with him, simple as that. What I have in Vegas is a job and an apartment, what I have in Harry is my future. My whole life, I hope.”

Anne’s looked up to the sky, her eyes pooling with tears, trying not to let them spill, her lip quivering.

“He’s been through so much..” she whispered, her voice cracking.

Louis sat forward. “I love him, I want him to be fulfilled and happy and feel loved and adored for who he is, every single day of his life. I think he wants a little adventure and then we come back, he can finish his studies and we have a proper life together. I will sell my half of the business and be right by his side.”

Anne pulled out a tissue and dabbed at the corner of her eyes. “He’s special you know?”

“I know he is, I can’t believe how lucky I am,” Louis nodded at her, sincerity flooding from his face.

 

Harry came out with two mugs of tea, trotting back in for his.

“You two been getting to know each other?” He slid into his chair and reached for Louis’ hand.

“We have.” Anne felt on the top of her head for her sunglasses.

“Have you been crying?” Harry noticing the tell tale signs.

“Nooo, it was the sun in my eyes.” Anne winked at Louis and dropped her shades.

Harry squinted his eyes at his Mum and then Louis. “Why do I get the feeling there is subterfuge going on here.” He pouted.

“Louis and I were just getting to know each other a little better, that’s all. Now, where do you plan to take him whilst you’re here?”

 

They fell into comfortable conversation, sat in the garden for the next hour.

Louis looked at his watch. “Can we take you for lunch somewhere? Our treat.” He offered, looking at Harry for approval.

Anne nodded, smiling. “Let’s go down to the Red lion. On me though, and no argument.”

They sat all afternoon in the beer garden, sharing jugs of Pimms and chatting. Louis told Anne all about his family and showed her photos of everyone.

Robin finished work early after Anne messaged him, dropped his car at home, and joined them in the pub for a welcomed pint of beer in the sun. He was speedily brought up to date with the news and ordered more drinks all round.

"Harry," a female voice shouted across the garden.

"Barbara," Harry yelled back, jumping up and darting across to her, giving her a huge bear hug and walked her back to their table. "Barbara, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Louis. Louis, this is my very good friend Barbara, remember, the one from the bakery?"

Louis stood up. "Very nice to meet you, Harry told me all about you." Louis offered his hand, Barbara pulling him in for a hug.

"You look after my darling Harry, won't you, Louis?" She patted Harry's back. "One in a million," she cooed.

"I promise it will be my pleasure," Louis winked at Harry.

 **  
**  
They eventually made their way back to the house, Louis and Harry hand in hand, Anne linking Robin’s arm. **  
**

[ ](http://imgur.com/hKzleTC)

“You’ve both had too much to drink to drive to the bungalow now,” Anne pointed out, “so you might as well both stay here.”

Harry looked at Louis, tilting his head. “What d’ya think?”

Louis kissed the end of Harry’s nose. “I’m easy,” the innuendo in his reply making Harry raise his eyebrows.

“Yeah, ok Mum, thanks.”

They set up scrabble in the garden and Robin ordered chinese food to be delivered, Louis groaning and held his stomach, not used to eating all this food.

“My jeans won’t fit me,” he pulled a face.

Harry grabbed him and pulled him down onto his knee. “Oooh good, more of you to love.” Harry’s hand sneaking to his bum cheek and giving it a squeeze.

They ate chinese and drank Robin’s homemade Pimms cocktails that were decidedly more potent than the pub was. Harry getting all giggly and affectionate, managing to put ‘cute’ down on the scrabble board and pointing at Louis and making a heart with his fingers. Louis blew him a kiss, licking his lips at Harry, raking his eyes over his body.

“Harry, you are a little romantic,” Anne got up and planted a lipstick kiss on his cheek.

“He really is, he came with me to a special place back in Vegas and we watched the sunrise together,” Louis caught Harry’s eye, affection spilling from his eyes.

Anne smiled and wrinkled her nose at Robin as the boys fawned over each other.

They finished off, tidied up and all wandered off to bed.

“Your Mum and Robin are lovely.” Louis held Harry as they closed Harry’s bedroom door.

“Glad you get on with them.” Harry ran his hands over Louis’ back.

 

They climbed into Harry’s old bed.

“Look at you with Becks on your wall,” Louis teased.

“Heyyyy, he was my hero, it had nothing to do with how fit he is,” Harry protested.

“Haz, I have Becks on my wall at home too.” Louis’ eyes twinkling.

They snuggled down, laid facing each other.

“Thank you for being so lovely with my Mum today, you’ve bowled her over.” Harry kissed Louis slow and deep, capturing his bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth.

“I know where you get all your charm from, she’s lovely.” Louis stroked Harry’s hip.

"I feel so happy Lou, you make me feel so loved, so warm and happy." Harry bopped their noses. "And well fucked." He added saucily.

"I feel the same." Louis admitted. "I'm not missing Vegas at all, I have everything I need right here." He placed his hand flat to Harry's chest, over his heart. Harry kissed him, his hand still feeling the thump of Harry's heartbeat.

"These are quite nice too," Louis lowered his hand to cup Harry's balls. "And this." He stroked his hand lightly over Harry's cock.

“Don’t be getting me all horny in my childhood bed.” Harry shifted, his dick perking up at the kissing and touching.

“I’ve been hard most of the day just being in your presence, just looking at you makes me hard,” Louis groaned. “I’m so gone for you love.”

“Me too,” Harry admitted. His hand sliding down and feeling Louis’ erection against his own.

“Reach over and get my dirty pants off the chair,” Harry breathed into his ear.

Louis did as he was told, watching Harry place them on the bed between their bodies.

“I’m just gonna bring us both off because I can’t stop thinking about your eyes looking at me in that beer garden and your bum as you walked to the bar,” Harry shuddered, wrapping his hand around Louis and himself and slowly sliding.

 

Their mouths met, panting against each other as Harry's big hand brought them off, just like the first night they met, coming almost silently, the thrill of having to be quiet just as hot as making as much noise as they wanted.

“Wasn’t as scared as I was that first night in Vegas. Fuck, you were like this vision on the bar," Harry smiled remembering.  “I was terrified and excited all at the same time,” he admitted, biting his lip. “Is that what the bet was? See how quickly I would get you off or something?” Harry murmured, not wanting to rake up the past but it was on his mind.

“No sweetheart, no, nothing like that. It was a stupid ‘next hot guy through the doors is mine’ ridiculous throw away comment between me and Nick and I’d forgotten about it until Friday and I’d said to Nick I had feelings for you and that I was going to tell you and he was like ‘Oh fancy that, Harry the bet’ which had to be the one thing you overheard, not me losing my mind over you and wishing the minutes would tick by so I could tell you.”

“So I was the hot guy?” Harry squeezed Louis’ hip.

“Too right, look at you, of course you were.” Louis snuggled closer. “I’m sorry.” He kissed Harry tenderly.

“Forgiven.” Harry smiled. “And forgotten.”

 **  
**  
By 10am the next morning they were on their way to Yorkshire. Leeds first to pick up all of Harry's belongings and then heading South to Doncaster, both nervous. **  
**

"Do it now." Harry tapped his leg.

Louis bit his lip nervously. "Ok."

He pulled his phone out and clicked his mums number.

"Heyyy up." He chattered down the phone, a huge smile on his face. "I'm alright what you up to today?" He continued, Harry could hear her happy voice at hearing Louis'.

"Oh good good, you ready for a couple of visitors?"

Harry could still hear the hum of her talking.

"Meeeee!" Louis squealed. "And I'm bringing my boyfriend with me."

Harry couldn't help but smile at Louis' infectious excitement.

"I know I know, it's fine, mum. Harry won't look at the dust I promise." He looked over and winked at him. "On the A1, you've got 15 minutes ok?"

Harry heard her squeal and laugh, Louis holding the phone away from his ear, screwing his nose up. "That's my eardrums burst now mum," he teased her, reaching over grabbing Harry's thigh and squeezing.

"Ok, see you soon, get kettle on." He pocketed his phone. “She was a bit excited.” His face glowing with his own giddiness.

“I’m nervous.” Harry admitted.

“Don’t be, love, don’t be, she will be so pleased to see me and will be glad I am happy and that I have plans to come back next year.”

Harry followed Louis’ instructions and pulled up outside a neat little house. The door was flung open and a dark haired woman came out holding hands with two toddlers.

“Louis,” she shouted, tears in her eyes. He swept up the twins, one in each arm and his Mum hugged them all. “You look wonderful.” She sobbed, looking over at Harry and smiling.

“Mum, I’d like you to meet someone very special. This is Harry and he is the love of my life,” Louis gushed. Harry with a huge lump in his throat from seeing Louis with his family, was even more choked up now.

“Pleased to meet you.” His voice deeper and raspier than ever, holding his hand out to her. Jay went straight in for the hug, pulling him in and squeezing him.

“Lovely to meet you, Harry. Isn’t my boy wonderful?” she grinned at him, putting her arm around his shoulders.

“He really is.” Harry grinned at her.

They all piled into the house, the twins toddling off to the sandpit in the garden, Jay holding her son’s face in her hands.

“Can’t believe you are here.” She smoothed her hand over his hair. “Like your longer hair darling.” Louis blushed at his mums scrutiny of him.

“So you little buggers, where did you two meet and what is the visit all about?”

They made tea and went to sit in the garden bringing Jay up to speed on all their plans. She kept touching Louis as if she couldn’t believe he was real.

“So you’re going back but just for a year?” her eyes shining with happiness.

“Yep, Harry is going to come back and study for a year, get his teaching certificate and I will have to find something to do too.” Louis reached for Harry’s hand.

“Can’t believe the girls chose today to go to Meadowhall, they’ll be back soon.” Jay chattered.

“We’ll go up to the pub for food.” Louis smiled. “No cooking tonight.”

Eventually the other four girls burst into the house, tears and hugs and kisses all round and then a thousand questions for Louis and Harry.

Jay caught Harry’s eye and tilted her head towards the kitchen. Louis’ time was being monopolised by the girls so Jay took advantage.

“He looks really happy Harry.” She smiled. “I’m so glad he’s found someone special to share his life with.” Her voice hitched. “It was tough to see my baby first born leave the nest and fly off so far away and he’s on my mind constantly, but I have to let him live his life. But now,” she grinned at Harry and pulled him in for a hug. “Now he has you and I couldn’t be happier, you both look so very happy.”

Harry nodded. “We are, we just clicked immediately and we didn’t hold back. We both knew it was special and we needed to hold onto it.”

They spent a lovely evening, Jay in her element with all her kids around her.

On leaving for Cheshire, Louis promised to go back over to visit before they returned to Vegas.

"Love you," Jay grasped Louis to her, stroking his hair.

Louis was a little quiet on the drive back.

“You ok?” Harry had left him to his thoughts but wanted to let him know he could talk to him.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I totally ran away and I knew deep down that Mum would be missing me and it only really hit me properly today what a visit like this could do to boost her up a little. I have money Harry, I’ve not really had anything to spend it on so I have saved a lot of my wages and there was no excuse not to come home, but I didn’t.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I’m so glad I met you and came back.” He reached for Harry’s hand and squeezed it.

They unpacked the car together, Louis still a little quiet.

“You ok?” Harry pulled him in for a hug.

“Yeah, you know when you mind if full of what if’s?” Louis pursed his lips.

“What if you didn’t come to Vegas, what if you didn’t come to my bar, what if I never met you?”

Louis frowned.

“But I did and we did meet and we found each other.” Harry kissed him tenderly. “Meant to be.”

Louis hugged him. “Meant to be, yeah.”

“Talk your dirty talk to me.” Louis murmured to Harry, laid in bed at the bungalow, the moon throwing crazy shapes of light through the blinds in the bedroom.

“I would very much like to insert my penis into your rrrrectum and intercourse you.” Harry poshed up his voice.

“I would very much be in agreement to some fornication of the anus variety.” Louis replied, Harry snuffing out a laugh.

“Get thyself ready for some astonishing coitus then young fellow my laddy.” Harry reached for the lube. “Because imma bang you senseless.”

And he did, all over the bungalow.  Against the wall in the hall, sat on the kitchen table with his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, on the living room sofa with his ankles over Harry’s shoulders.

“You have a fucking pool?” Louis’ astonished voice as Harry ploughed into him, Louis bent over the kitchen sink, staring out of the window.

“You only just seen it?” Harry giggled, stilling a little.

“Yes! Fuck, tomorrow, you are getting fucked in there. Jesus, in Vegas it was all I wanted to do to you when I came to the hotel.” Louis looking over his shoulder at Harry.

Harry stared at him. “Right then, ‘operation contaminate the pool’ is happening tomorrow.”

The next day Harry took Louis for his favourite ice cream from the nearby farm shop and then drove them down to Tatton park where they laid on the grass and talked all day.

“What will you miss the most?” Louis questioned him.

“Well, it’s weird because at the moment I am kinda missing Leeds and the guys. They have been my whole life for the past three years so missing the family won’t be as huge as it might have been if I hadn’t already left home.” Harry explained. “But missing you when I came back from Vegas totally overshadowed all of this so I know exactly where I want to be. With you.” Harry kissed him. “Love you so much Lou.”

“Love you too, can’t wait to show you off in Vegas as mine, fuck, so excited.” Louis scrunched his nose up.

“I’ve been talking to Nick over whatsapp and he is ok about moving into Cher’s, she was going to sublet anyway and it’s time we both moved on.”

“If there is any problem me working with you both I understand, he might not want me there under your feet.” Harry reassured him he was ok.

“Nick said it was ok, he will be happy as long as we have cover and you’ve kind of worked a bar before haven’t you?”

Harry nodded. “I have but not one as busy as yours.”

“You’ll be fine.” Louis squeezed his thigh.

True to his word, Louis fucked Harry in the pool. He got him nicely lubed before that, sliding his dick in and making it nice and wet inside. Fearing the water would wash all the lube away, Louis just ground his dick inside Harry, whilst Harry had his legs wrapped around him.

“I can’t pull out, it’ll spoil everything, but just being inside you, feeling you like this is enough, it’s amazing.” Louis kissed Harry, his tongue sliding into his mouth, pushing him back against the poolside, tiny little bounces, swivelling his hips making Harry whine, his dick bobbing about in the water.

Eventually they climbed out, running inside and finishing the job off in comfort, laid on the rug in the living room, Louis spooning Harry, holding his thigh up whilst he fucked him until he was crying Louis’ name and coming, Louis following right behind him.

The next day they went back over to Doncaster, Jay made a huge picnic for the garden and they sat out until the evening, talking to Jay, Dan and the older girls and playing with the little ones, then offering to bathe and put them to bed.

“Are you sure?” Jay smiled at them both.

“I’d love to.” Harry stood up excitedly.

They both ended up wet through as Doris and Ernest splashed them and made them wear bubbles on their faces as beards, Louis snapping selfies of him and Harry.

They dried and dressed the twins in their pyjamas and laid them in their cot beds and told them far too many stories until tired eyes drifted closed and Louis and Harry backed out of the room, closing the door and hugging each other.

“I want that.” Louis confessed quietly in Harry’s ear. “Don’t freak on me but I do, I want that someday.”

“Who’s freaking? It’s what I want too.”   

In the darkness of the hallway, their souls matched up just that little bit more, fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Friday saw Gemma arrive from London. When she heard Harry was leaving for a year she promised to come up to Cheshire for the weekend. Her and Louis hit it off immediately. The same dry, sarcastic wit and sassy attitude. They were both smitten.

"Chose well there, bruv." Gemma hip checked him as they made drinks for everyone.

"Glad you like him, means a lot to me." He bent and kissed the top of her head. "Anyway how's your love life?" He slung his arm casually around her shoulder.

"Umm pretty quiet at the moment." She pulled a face. "Plenty of dates though so I can't complain, just no one special."

"Oh it'll happen when you least expect it, look at me," he trilled, all proud of himself.

"Oh listen to you, 'Mr loved up in a relationship' now." She tickled his ribs. "Happy for you." She hugged him. "You look so happy together."

Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat, so overjoyed that everyone could feel their love.

Saturday was a scorcher so they all retreated to the bungalow to swim and sunbathe. Gemma and Louis teamed up against Harry and Anne and played water volleyball. Louis and Gemma made a killer team and thrashing the others then celebrating by dunking each other under the water.

Anne came up with a brilliant idea.

"Louis, do you think your mum and the rest of the family would come over for a barbecue?"

Louis was ecstatic, ringing her and inviting them over, Jay happy but nervous to be meeting Harry's family.

"Can't believe our families are meeting." Harry tangled his fingers with Louis in bed that night.

"That's like proper grown up shit.” Louis agreed. “Couldn’t be happier though. He reached forward, kissing Harry tenderly.

“You’ve completely turned my world upside down and I couldn’t be happier.” Louis sucked Harry’s plump bottom lip.

“Just so you know, I totally let you win at volleyball today.” Harry cleared his throat dramatically.

“Oh you did, did you?” Louis’ sarcastic tone heavy. “Well just so you know, I’m totally going to suck your dick now, ok?”

“Oooh, am I going to let you? Umm let me think..” Louis ignored him and began travelling down his body, stopping to nip and suck in various places.

“You just stop me if you wish to.” Louis sucked on his hipbone leaving a nice bruise and a panting Harry.

“Such a lovely body to eat.” Louis moved down to Harry’s thighs.

“Can we get tested, back in Vegas? I have a great clinic, I wanna, I wanna fuck you bareback, Haz.”

Harry whined, grabbing hold of Louis’ ankles and turning on his side.

“You tease, fuck, how will I settle now thinking about you in me, coming inside of me, fuck.” Harry went straight in for the kill, sliding his mouth around Louis’ cock and swallowing him down.

“Fuuuuuuuck.” Louis jerked, as the sudden heat and wetness hit him and sent shockwaves through his body. “That mouth, shit.”

Harry chuckled, Louis deep in his throat so the vibrations hit from the tip of his dick, to deep inside his balls.

Harry felt under the pillow for the lube he’d put there earlier, squirting it on his fingers he cupped Louis’ balls, making him squirm as Harry massaged, his fingers sliding closer and closer to Louis’ hole.

“You stealth attacked me, I was in control and you rocked up with your killer mouth and your hands and Oooooooooooh…”

Harry slid two fingers in, making Louis suck in a huge breath.

They surrendered to the sensations, Louis sucking on the head of Harry’s cock, sliding his tongue along the ridge and tonguing the slit tasting the precome.

Harry’s fingers lazily sliding in and out, reaching for the place he knows will make Louis whine, smiling to himself as he did so.

“I love this cock.” Louis popped off, admiring it, letting it drop back onto his tongue, feeling the weight and girth.

Harry slurping messily, humming his approval and making Louis hiss with pleasure, still toying with his arse, Louis writhing about on the bed, the overload of sensations making his body thrum with adrenaline.

Louis came first, Harry making sure of that with his relentless onslaught of his cock and prostate.

Louis stopped sucking to come, Harry smiling as he felt the power of Louis coming down his throat, letting it spill down his lips filthily, Louis looking at him, groaning.

“Fuck Haz" as Harry licked at his lips.

“Get up here.” Louis laid on his back on the pillows.

“Kneel over me and fuck my mouth Harry, come on.” Louis’ voice strained, needing this.

Harry straddled his chest, leaning forward holding on to the headboard, sliding his cock in and out, over Louis’ tongue.

“Babe, don’t wanna hurt..”

Louis gurgled his approval, tilting his head back as Harry found a rhythm and fucked into his throat.

“Oh fuck, Louis, jesus..” Harry swore as the sight and sensations were too much and he spilled into Louis’ mouth, his body trembling.

Louis’ family arrived just before lunch, polite handshakes all round, Dan and Robin taking charge of the barbeque, Anne and Jay shrugging and smiling and opening their first bottle of Pinot.

The kids all played happily in the pool, Daisy and Phoebe splashing in the shallow end with Doris and Ernest.

By late afternoon, the Karaoke machine was out and the mums were doing a killer rendition of Mama Mia, arms around each other, smiling fondly at Louis and Harry, rolling around on the grass play fighting which then turned into kisses.

Anne and Robin had already offered them to stay over in the bungalow. They put the younger twins down to bed and all sat out in the garden until their eyes stung with tiredness. Anne settled the girls into the spare room, Robin made Jay and Dan comfortable and the other five phoned for a taxi to take them back home.

Harry with his head on Louis’ shoulder, Gemma rolling her eyes at them teasingly.

“Thank you so much for today. It was lovely, I really appreciate it.”

Louis’ tired voice sounding just a little emotional from the back of the cab.

“It was lovely and your family are amazing, Louis. You must be really proud of them.” Anne turned and smiled at him.

“I am.” He nodded, Harry squeezing his hand, leaning in even closer to him.

The next morning they went and waved Louis’ family off, Jay flooding with tears, holding Louis close. They all climbed into the minivan, back on the road to Doncaster, Louis getting emotional as the car disappeared around the corner, Harry hugging him, his shirt collecting Louis’ tears.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“For what?” Harry smoothing his hair down.

“For being the light that guided me home,” Louis sobbed, but smiled up at Harry.

Another tearful goodbye ensued just a few hours later as they made their way to Manchester to catch their flight to Vegas.

“Have fun, but be careful and you know you both have a place with us anytime you want.” Anne smiled through her misty eyes.

“Come and have a holiday with us,” Louis urged them. “We’ll have a spare room, you’re all welcome.”

They talked shop on the way home. Louis going into great detail how the business worked, Harry familiar with some of the procedures after working at the restaurant.

 ****  


They landed early evening in Vegas but the middle of the night for them on UK time. They got a cab home and fell into bed and slept, vaguely hearing Nick come home in the early hours.

They were both wide awake early, chosing to go out for breakfast rather than disturb Nick.

“I do wanna take you to see Dixie, but I wanna save that bit of excitement for another day.” Louis admitted, grabbing the car keys and taking Harry to another favourite place of his, a cute diner that did the best hot breakfasts in town. They were both starving and tucked into bacon, eggs, and pancakes, sneaking back to bed for a couple of hours afterwards before heading to the bar.

Harry got chills walking in. It had been such a happy place for him, meeting Louis, seeing him on that bar. But his last visit ended so horribly and Harry couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him as they walked in.

They had let Nick have the day off so Louis and Cher could show Harry the ropes.

He picked it up well, starting him off slowly just pouring the regular drinks and leaving the cocktails to the others.  By 1am he was dancing on top of the bar with the others, sliding down an imaginary pole and shaking his arse at the customers. Louis was a proud man indeed.

They all cleaned up together, Louis and Harry flagging badly with jetlag, staggering home and falling into bed immediately.

“So tired, miss your body but need sleep,” Harry murmured through closed eyes.

“Same,” Louis drawled. "Promise to make it up to you.” And the next breath was a snore.

The next few days were a blur of settling back in and getting their body clocks sorted. Harry was a fast learner and Cher was methodical in showing him everything he needed to know before going off to South Africa.

They had their first day off together a week after returning to Vegas. That wouldn’t happen once Cher left so they made the most of it. They still set their alarms because they were going to see Dixie.

“I’m nervous.” Louis grinned as they walked down the street hand in hand. “She will wonder where I have been what with my trip back home and then it being manic since we got back."

They pushed open the door and the aroma of coffee and warm sugar hit them. Shelley was serving, Louis could see Dixie in the back, her face flushed from the ovens.

“Louisssss,” Shelley called across the room.

“Mom, I think you’ll be happy to see someone.” Shelley called into the back, Dixie coming out straightening her bright yellow apron.

“LouLou, we’ve been worried about you.” She came across to their table, her arms out towards him, pulling him in for a hug.

“I’ve been home,” he grinned sheepishly at her.

“You have?” Her eyes lit up. “Honey I am so happy you did.” Her eyes misted over. “Bet your mom was delighted.”

Her eyes flicked to Harry and she very unsubtly nodded towards him and squeaked. “And umm your friend is still with you, lovely, lovely.”  She nodded.

“He’s my boyfriend now, Dix. When I went home it was because I followed Harry back. I was going to jack it all in here, but he’s come back for a year and then we will return to England together next year.”

Dixie clasped her hands together. “LouLou, that’s wonderful news.” She most definitely cried now, pulling a serviette out and dabbing at her eyes. “Breakfast is on me, boys, it’s just the best news.” She pulled them both up into a hug.

“Look after each other, never let the sun set on an argument, always say sorry, make time for each other and always be passionate,” she instructed.

Louis and Harry smiled at each other. “We will, love, promise.”

“I knew you were special when he brought you here,” Dixie admitted. “So happy it’s all worked out for you.”

They arrived back to an empty apartment, Nick having left for work.

“Ooooh what can two horny boys and an empty apartment mean?” Louis grabbed Harry and pulled him down on the sofa.

They kissed and made out, slowly undressing each other, Louis’ boner in his sweats standing out obscenely making Harry lick his lips suggestively.

“The way you go commando in your sweats makes me horny as fuck.” Harry bit his neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin below his ear.

“You can see the shape of your dick bobbing about and it drives me fucking crazy,” Harry admitted. “It’s a good job you’re mine, but I do love to see people’s eyes flick to your groin to get a good look.”

Louis laughed. “They do not.” He shook his head.

“They do, there was a guy today that we passed on the street and his eyes raked over your body and were out on stalks looking at your dick.” Harry wrapped his hand around him through his sweats.

“Can’t blame him though, it’s a perfect dick, even though I do say so myself.”

Harry slid his hand inside and thumbed the head, smearing the natural lube.

“I want you to come all over my face, I want to watch your cock swell and come all over me.” Harry looked up at Louis, pure lust in his eyes.

Louis pulled his sweats down, straddling Harry’s chest. Harry took him in hand and began to play with him, leaning forward for a little lick and then pumping his cock rhythmically, Louis throwing his head back, sucking in air as the sensations and visuals washed over him.

Harry was relentless, pumping away watching his head disappear under the foreskin and then pop back out, shiny, blush pink.

“Haz,” Louis warned, as Harry felt him swell in his hand he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out as Louis shot hot and fierce all over his face and in his hair, Harry holding the spray on his tongue, showing Louis who just about dropped dead from the sight.

Harry licked at his lips with a cocky smile on his face, Louis groaning, his body still dealing with the rush.

“And now I’m going to fuck you senseless,” Harry rasped, grabbing a very pliant Louis and marching him into the bedroom. The traces of Louis still in his hair and on his face.

“Fuck, Haz, do it now. I don’t need prepping, just breech me steady then go,” Louis’ voice deep and affected.

Harry did as he was told, rolling on a condom and just lubing himself and Louis’ rim. Lining himself up he stopped and looked down at Louis’ flushed face, his eyes blown, his lips red from biting it.

“I love you so much.” Harry smiled, pushing the head in slowly, watching Louis’ face, looking for signs of discomfort but there were none, just blissful features as Harry slowly pushed all the way in.

“So lucky,” he breathed as he started to move steadily inside Louis. “All mine.”

They spent the rest of the morning making love. Harry switched positions, having Louis reverse cowgirl on him so he could watch his cock sink into Louis’ arse, squeezing his eyes closed and opening them to make sure that this was real life, that this was his life, a most wonderful life.

They had one last job to do today before joining Nick and Cher at the bar. They went and got tested, coming out with matching elastoplast and smug grins.

“Looking good so far.” Louis chattered, taking Harry’s hand and swinging his arm.

Moving day for Nick arrived. Cher had left early that morning and so they took the decision to close for the day, only opening in the evening.

They packed up the car and Louis drove it over to Cher’s leaving Nick packing up the rest of his stuff with Harry helping.

Nick sat packing up his beloved vinyls, carefully placing each one between a layer of protective foam.

“I’ve taped those boxes up, can I do anything else?” Harry strolled into the living room.

“You can help me with this if you want?” Nick glanced up at him.

Harry sank to the floor, taking a box, Nick laying a piece of foam at the bottom.

“Bet you can’t wait to get Cher’s place all to yourself,” Harry chatted to Nick, handling his precious records with care.

Nick glanced over at him.

“Yeah,” his tone somewhat flat. “End of an era, new chapter and all that.” Harry feeling a vibe, almost a sadness coming from Nick.

Harry patted his shoulder. “He’ll still be your best bud, still be there for you... “

The look on Nick’s face told him all he needed to know.

“Oh..” Harry stilled.

“Yep,” Nick stared at him. “He doesn’t know so please don’t tell him.”

Harry shook his head. “I won’t.. But he has no idea?”

Nick huffed out a laugh. “We would be a complete disaster together. We are too alike, I see so much of me in him and vice versa but yeah, I’ve probably been in love with him since the moment I saw him.” Nick raked his fingers through his hair. “It was obvious it was unrequited but..” He smiled. “I have him in my life and that’s a blessing and if you tell him that I’ll break ya neck.” Nick punched Harry playfully.

“Only Cher knows, she has been ace but I need to move on, so I really should thank you for coming back and giving me the boot up the arse I need to sort myself out.”

“Must be tough, sorry if I made things worse..” Harry frowned.

“I would have stayed here forever stuck in a no win situation, so you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for,” Nick promised sincerely. “You brought out something beautiful in him that I have never seen before. I really have to be thankful for that, his happiness means a great deal to me.”

They heard him before they saw him, bounding through the door, a whirlwind of energy and beauty. Harry and Nick looking at each other and grinning.

“What?” Louis looked puzzled from the doorway.

“Nowt, get a brew made.” Nick replied, winking at Harry.

Life settled down in Vegas.

Harry and Louis were blissfully in love, they just bounced off each other so well and were such a double act both in and out of the bedroom.

Their test results came back all clear. The celebrated exactly how one would imagine.

“As the older of us two, I am insisting that I get the first round of barebacking and the young’un can wait his turn.” Louis decided for them, grabbing Harry and dragging him off to bed.

As Harry stilled over Louis, ready to penetrate him for the first time bare, he looked up into his eyes.

“Can’t imagine life without you.” His breath stuttered out.

“I love you so much, you mean the whole world to me.”

Louis reached up and stroked his hair. “I’m still getting the d first, cute speech or no cute speech.” He grinned sassily at Harry.

“You’re such a little shit.” Harry pushed in, making Louis hiss, the feeling so different, so much smoother.

“Oooh fuck Haz, Ohhhh that’s..”

Harry shut him up with a kiss, his cock gliding in, Harry feeling the sensations much more too, his eyes rolling at the heavenly pressure.

“I love you.” Louis stroked Harry’s cheek tenderly, his face dewy with sweat.

“You just want me to give you it good and proper.” Harry slammed in making Louis whimper at the delicious sensations.

Neither of them lasted very long without the barrier of a condom masking the sensitivity.

“I need to improve my technique.” Harry laughed as they laid in a heap in a post orgasmic haze. “I was like a teen on his first time.” He blushed.

“It felt so good love.” Louis agreed. “But messier.” Louis lifted his bum off the bed as Harry slipped out of him.

“Let me help you with that.” Harry pushed himself down, bending Louis’ knees, Louis still loose from Harry.

Harry gently wiped him, bending to have a little lick, cleaning him up with his tongue. Louis swearing a lot and whimpering as Harry got quite into it.

“What the fuck did I do to deserve you?” Louis grabbed at Harry’s hair, the feeling of Harry’s tongue on his rim driving him wild.

Harry took his time, loving the noises he was drawing out of Louis but also knowing he was getting Louis bareback as well and enjoying the anticipation.

Later as Louis laid inside of Harry, making small grinding movements, watching Harry’s face in rapture as he rode out his orgasm from Louis being inside.

“You cheated, you can last longer cos you came already.” Harry huffed but smiled at him.

“I don’t know, I pull out all my best moves, make you come and you find something to gripe about lad.” Louis teased him.

“Well you haven’t finished yet superstud, you better make me come again before you even think about coming.” Harry clenched as hard as he could making Louis’ eyes bulge.

“Right you asked for it…”

 ****  


**

Anne Robin and Gemma made it over after Christmas. They rang in the new year in the bar, facetiming Louis’ family who were just getting up over in Doncaster. As they celebrated, Louis got down on one knee and proposed to Harry,

Harry of course accepted and everyone cried.

**

They managed a short trip back to the UK in March where the families hosted an engagement party for them. It's was freezing cold and there was even a flurry of snow. They took the kids into the garden and made snow angels.

[ ](http://imgur.com/QWslDdc)

**

At the end of August, Louis and Harry moved back to England, Louis selling his half of the bar and putting a deposit down on a small flat in Manchester.

Harry went back to uni in September and Louis, wanting a job that didn’t involve nightclubs and constant late nights, applied for a multitude of jobs and eventually accepted an internship at an advertising company, wowing them with his quick wit, sharp brain and ideas.

**

They married the following spring, they made the most handsome couple ever, Harry having grown his hair out long and Louis looking sleek and suave.

There was only one place they could go on honeymoon.. Las Vegas of course.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thank you so much if you stuck with it and read to the end. I appreciate you very much a lot ;) Please come and say Hi, I'm [tommosgun](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and there is a [post to blog](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/123064042102/the-light-to-guide-me-home-65377-words-by) if you would be so kind x

 

 

 ****  
  
  
  
  



End file.
